Unexpected result
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Lorelai was dating Jason then broke it up, but something came up and she calls him back. Yes it's JAVAJUNKIE
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an idea I had while I was thinking on new plot lines for my other fics, don't ask me how I got here my mind works in strange ways. This takes place on SEASON 4 a couple of weeks after the whole spring break episode (sorry don't know the name) **_

_**Well enough of this, just read and tell me what ya'll think. **_

"What did you just call me?" Lorelai hissed at Jason.

"You heard me!" Jason yelled at her.

"How dare you!" Lorelai said.

"How dare _I_? How dare _I!_ you have got to be kidding me!"

"Leave!"

"Gladly!" Jason walked to the door.

"And don't come back!" Lorelai told him from the living room.

"I wouldn't even if you begged!" and with that Jason slammed the door behind him and left.

Lorelai and Jason had been broken up for weeks now, and frankly she couldn't be any better. But then something popped up and she had to make face to her fears and call Jason back, when she came face to face with him, and they confronted that little _'issue' _Lorelai was surprised and glad of the out come that came from it.

WeEkS EaRlieR

_LORELAI: Oh, you beat up his car. _

_LUKE: And then, all of a sudden, these cops pull up, 'cause some busybody in the neighborhood saw some lunatic attacking a car, and, well, you know the rest. _

_LORELAI: Did Nicole see you? _

_LUKE: I don't know. I don't know what she and the sock man saw. It's just...Sighs God, I feel like such an idiot. I mean, suddenly I became like one of those guys that gets jealous and, you know, does crazy things. _

_LORELAI: Yeah, you weren't "like" one of those guys. You were one of those guys. _

_LUKE: Snickers Yeah, well... _

_LORELAI: Was there any damage? _

_LUKE: No. Pauses, then gets out of the Jeep _

_LORELAI: Luke... She follows Hey, Luke, where are you going? _

_LUKE: See? Nothing- not a scratch. Those stupid dent-resistant panels. _

_LORELAI: This is the car? _

_LUKE: Yes, this is the car. He sat there. She sat there. They got out there, walked up there. I jumped out there, ran up here, was handcuffed there, was driven off there. I went to jail. And you drove all the way up here to get me... and they are still in there! _

_LORELAI: Oh, Luke. _

_LUKE: I mean, I can't believe they're still in there. What are they doing? _

_LORELAI: Luke, come on. _

_LUKE: I know what they're doing. But even if you took one of those pills that they were hawking at the super bowl, you know, they should have been done in four or five hours, tops. I mean, that commercial said it all- "If you're still active after four hours, you should call a damn doctor." _

_LORELAI: Come on, why don't we -- _

_LUKE: What are they, talking? Making plans in my house? Damn son of a... Starts kicking the car. _

_LORELAI: Luke... _

_LUKE: continues kicking You lying piece of sockless garbage! Why don't you take home my socks, too? _

_LORELAI: Hey, hey! Luke- Luke, you were busted already once tonight -- that's it. _

_LUKE: All right, I'm fine. I'm fine. _

_LORELAI: Are you sure? _

_LUKE: Yeah. _

_LORELAI: Pretty soon, that car's gonna start fighting back. _

_LUKE: I'm fine...really. I'm fine. _

_LORELAI: Sighs You know, Luke, I know I've never really been Miss "This-is-great" about your relationship, but I am- I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve this. You really don't deserve this. _

_LUKE: Yeah. Sighs I guess that's it. _

"_Are you ok?" Lorelai asks concerned and places a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. This marriage was a bad idea since the beginning"_

"_C'mon we'll drive back to Stars Hollow, stop at a liquor store on our way and we'll go to my place and drink the night away. What do you say?"_

"_That sound great right about now, but… I'll follow you in my truck, cuz' I REALLY don't want to leave it here" Luke told her._

"_Ok, meet me at my house, leave your truck at the diner, and I'll stop for the booze on my way there" Lorelai told him and they both got and their car's and drove off._

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnt

"Kirk, why don't you try eating at Al's once in a while?" Luke asked him.

"Why? Don't you like me any more?" Kirk ask with a cracking voice.

"What?"

"Why are you trying to get ride of me? what have I don wrong?" Kirk started asking frantically and luckily for Luke the phone rang.

"Luke's?" Luke asked relieved at whoever was at the phone.

"Hey"

"Oh my God, thank you thank you thank you! you have no idea what Kirk was doing to my right before you called"

"Was it something _dirty_?"

"Lorelai…" Luke growls into the receiver.

"It was wasn't it!" Lorelai said happily.

"More like disturbing"

"Well, then I'm happy I called"

"Good. So… did you needed something?"

"Yeah, umm… what are you doing tonight?" Lorelai asks sheepishly.

"Well, tonight will be my fifth night in a row drinking and doing nothing" Luke admits.

"Wow, what have you been celebrating?"

"MY freedom" Luke states simply.

"What?"

"I am a free man, again. The divorce was final five days ago and I've been celebrating since. I was gonna tell you to celebrate with me, but you've been on a different planet lately"

"Yeah, sorry bout that, _and _congratulations on your freedom"

"Don't worry about it and thanks…" there was a little silence then Luke asked. "Why did you ask?"

"What?"

"Why did you ask what I was doing tonight"

"Oh, I thought you might want to come over"

"Sure"

"Around seven?"

"Fine by me, do I need to bring something?"

"Just your presence and an open mind" Lorelai said a little cheerful.

"_Ok_" Luke said weirded out _bring an open mind? What's that supposed to mean? _Luke thought to himself. "Anything else you needed?"

"No, that's it. Well, see you later" Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, bye" and they hung up.

WeEkS EaRlieR

"_Wow, that's a lot of alcohol" Luke said as he walked up to the Jeep and helped Lorelai get the 3 bags of alcohol into the house._

"_Well we're supposed to drink the night away, remember?" Luke nodded. "And how are we supposed to do that without alcohol?"_

"_Ok then, sorry I mentioned it"_

"_You are forgiven. Oh no not in the kitchen! Over here!" Lorelai said from the living room. "No point in putting them in the kitchen I we're gonna drink them over here"_

"_I like how you think" Luke said sitting down next to Lorelai. "Where are you going?"_

"_To get the tequila shot glasses" Lorelai said in a duh' tone._

"_Of course" Luke responded and he settled back on the couch._

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnt

The doorbell rang and Lorelai felt her heart jump out of her chest, it was seven o'five.

"Hey you're late" Lorelai said opening the door.

"Huh, weird, I actually thought I was gonna be early. Since you always say to come here fifteen minutes after the time you actually said to come here"

"You're just talking to confuse me huh?" Lorelai asked Luke eyeing him from head to toe.

"Hey I learned that from you" Luke responded. They walked into the living room and Luke took a seat. Lorelai, however, just paced back and forth in front of Luke. "Are you ok?" Luke asked lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Me? yes, great, never better… I called Jason today!" Lorelai blurted the last part out.

"What?" Luke was confused now.

"I called Jason today" she repeated more slowly, Luke just nodded.

"And you asked me here to tell me that?" he was still sitting and she was still standing, although she was not pacing anymore.

"Yes! No!... I…I called him, he came, we talked, he called me a whore and he left"

"_What!_" Luke got mad. "He did what!" he stood up and faced her. "Why would he do that!"

"Because he told me he 'shoots blanks' that's why!" Lorelai yelled out of nowhere.

"What the hell? Lorelai what are you talking about?"

"I called him over and he came all happy and thinking we were gonna get back together and then I told him I was pregnant and he said that I was a whore and that how dare I cheat on him he was 'digger stiles' and I told him how dare _he _call me that and he explained how it was impossible for him to be a father and that he had changed all my pills for mints so he could know if I was cheating on him…" with that Lorelai drew in a big breath and looked at Luke's shock expression.

WeEkS EaRlieR

"_Seriously Luke, any girl would kill for a guy like you" Lorelai told him, they were both past a little tipsy now._

"_Yeah right" Luke responded and took a swing at a bottle of tequila in front of him._

"_I mean it, Nicole is an idiot if she thinks she can do better that you"_

"_I agree with one thing there"_

"_The Nicole thing?" Lorelai asked and Luke nodded, they both started to laugh. After they stopped laughing and there was a little silence Lorelai said. "I know I'd be damn lucky if I could find a man half as good as you are"_

"_You have" Luke told her seriously._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, you just haven't noticed him yet"_

"_Aw darn! Sucks when that happens! Has it happened to you?" Lorelai asked and he nodded. Silence again. "Hey Luke?"_

"_Hmm?" even though they hadn't talked in a couple of minutes they hadn't taken their eyes off each other._

"_Who is this guy I haven't noticed yet?" Lorelai asked really wanting to know. Luke signaled with his finger for her to get closer. "Ooh is it a secret?" she asked him and he nodded. Once Lorelai was close enough Luke kissed her, slow and tender first and just as Lorelai was gonna react to the kiss he pulled back and said._

"_Me"_

_**Ok so this is what I have until now, it does go longer. A have a really good idea to where I'm taking this. All I need is some feedback. Tell what you think. Oh and if there are mistakes SORRY I DON'T HAVE A BETA.**_

_**OH! And I'm gonna up date my story 'Oh baby' soon, I have most of the chapter done.**_

_**THANX 4 READIN!**_


	2. Explanations of mintpills

_**Ok here is chapter 2! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed THANX! **_

_**There is a scene in the past that might be considered M for some people but it's not that bad. There's gonna be a signal where it starts and where it ends. Ok, carry on.**_

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

After a couple of minutes had past since Lorelai's confession Luke slowly sat down at the couch and let out a big breath, he stared at nothing in particular, his mind going a mile a minutes. After a little while he drew in a big breath, he turned to look at Lorelai who was standing a little far from him, near the stairs, she was looking at him.

"What?" Luke said, still not believing he heard what he thought he heard, and his mind going back to the night of the 'car beat-up'

WeEks EaRlIeR

"_You're wrong there mister…" Lorelai said and she noticed Luke's weird expression. "I did notice you… I noticed you since the day I met you" she whispered, she looked down and after a little while she looked up into his eyes and she saw something there, something she had seen a hundred times before but never took much attention to it. Suddenly she noticed how his eyes were getting bigger, no wait, they weren't getting bigger, he was just getting closer and closer and closer. And then they were kissing again, hard._

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"What?" Lorelai mimicked Luke's early remark.

"Did you say you were pregnant?" Luke asked in disbelief, Lorelai nodded. "And that…"

"Jason is not the father" Lorelai quickly added.

"So…"

WeEkS EaRlIeR

"_What…are…you doing?" Luke asked confused between kisses._

"_Shh…" Lorelai told him and straddled him. He did as told and place his hands on her lower, lower back. She took his cap and placed it on her head, backwards, just like him, and started playing with his hair. Things were going along very well._

**_..:This would be the signal:.._**

_Luke had his hands under her shirt and much to his delight on her breasts. Her hands were on his shoulders and roaming his sides, she couldn't keep them in one place. After Luke gave her a little squeeze her hands started traveling lower and lower down his stomach, she could feel how every muscle tighten as the tip of her fingers passed on top of them. She was lowering painfully slow and Luke couldn't take much longer and without knowing where it came from he let out a small whimper, after that Lorelai placed one hand on his hardened groin Luke let out a loud moan that made Lorelai giggle, in revenge Luke flickered one of her hardened nipple._

"_Not fair" Lorelai said out of breath, Luke smirked and turned his attention towards her neck. While he was doing this Lorelai fumbled with the buttons on his flannel, after a couple of minutes had passed and she still couldn't open them Luke chuckled._

"_Need help there?" he said while chuckling. Lorelai gave him a weird look._

"_Ok, you do it" Luke removed his hands from under her shirt and went for the buttons on his shirt. Not like she was gonna have him do that with out a distraction, she went and started sucking on his earlobe and occasionally biting it, while her other hand massaged his member. Luke growled and fumbled with his buttons._

"_I can do it if you keep doing that" Luke said in a very gruff voice._

"_Huh, I thought it was gonna be the other way around" Lorelai told him and gave him a 'seductive' look._

"_Not what I meant" Luke responded, she stopped long enough for him to take off his flannel and under t-shirt, Lorelai followed him and took of her shirt. And they continued._

**_..:This would be the signal:.._**

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"Yeah" Lorelai responded, not actually admitting anything just telling him his train of thought was some what correct.

Luke's jaw fell a little and his eyes popped out _just _a little also. He couldn't believe this, how could this have happened, they were… well they were drunk, but…wasn't there a conversation over protection…

WeEkS EaRlIeR

_Somehow they were now on the floor, Luke had his back to the rug and was only wearing his boxers, Lorelai was straddling his midsection and was also wearing only her panties._

"…_I don't…have a…" Luke couldn't talk well right now, since Lorelai was doing something to him right now that he never thought possible._

"_Shh, pill" she stopped what she was doing long enough to say that. And she started again, a loud moan escaping Luke again._

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"But, you said…" Luke looked up again to where she was standing, now closer to him.

"I know, and I was." Lorelai said coming closer and sitting next to him. "Luke, believe me, this is not on purpose. I wouldn't do that, I'm not like that, I would never…" Lorelai was gonna start rambling.

"Lorelai, I know…"

"It was Jason…" Lorelai said quickly.

"What?" Luke asked more confused now.

"Luke, he said he changed my pills…"

"Why?"

"Because he said that he didn't see a point to them, and if I turned out pregnant was because I cheated. That was some sick form of keeping track of me" Lorelai explained and whispered the last part.

"But, how could he change them? Did he put some other drug there?" Luke asked alarmed. Lorelai shook her head.

"He said he changed them for mints, little tiny mint" Lorelai started to sob.

"Hey, hey" Luke said and placed an arm around her shoulders and made her scoot closer. "Shh, I'm here, it's ok" Luke rubbed her back lightly.

"I'm _so _sorry Luke" Lorelai sobbed into his flannel covered chest.

"Hey, why are you sorry for. It was as much me as it was you in there" he told her and a little giggle escaped Lorelai. "_And_ the fact that Jason was an inconsiderate asshole" Lorelai giggled a little harder now. "If you want I can go and kick his ass"

"As tempting as that sounds, it wouldn't resolve anything" Lorelai said and sat back up again looking at Luke in the eye.

"What I said back then still stands, Lorelai. I hope you know that, I didn't say it just because" Luke told her sincerely.

WeEkS EaRlIeR

_After the fact Lorelai was lying on top of him playing with his chest hair._

"_How come we both felt the same way from day one, but neither one acted on it?" Lorelai asked._

"_We're morons" Luke said with a shrug, while rubbing her back._

"_Why didn't you ever ask me out?" Lorelai said and propped her head to look at him._

"_You never seemed to be available, and when you were, you didn't look interested. Why didn't YOU act on it"_

"_Because when I wasn't with someone, you were" Lorelai admitted_

"_I only dated because you were dating"_

"_Huh, weird, that's the reason I started dating Jason. Because you were with Nicole" Lorelai said with a smile._

"_So… we didn't act on this before cuz' one of was always taken. So we decided to act on it when we were BOTH taken?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Hey, what can I say. Life is weird"_

"_Yes it is" Luke stated. Lorelai dropped her head back on his chest and they both stayed in silence for several minutes._

"_Hey Luke?"_

"_Mmm?" he was almost half asleep._

"_What now?"_

"_What do you mean?" he mumbled eyes still closed, Lorelai propped herself again._

"_What are we gonna do now?" Lorelai asked, hint of panic in her voice._

"_Well, I don't know about you but I was almost asleep" he mumbled eyes still closed._

"_Luke! You're married" at that he opened his eyes._

"_Not after tonight I'm not" he stated._

"_Maybe not in your head but by law you are"_

"_I'll sing the stupid papers tomorrow and take them to Nicole" he said and closed his eyes again. She took that as an answer and kept quiet for a little while._

"_What about us?" she asked more panic in her voice._

"_What about us?" he asked a little annoyed and eyes closed again._

"_I don't want things to be weird between us" she whined._

"_They wont"_

"_Yes they will because you're married and I'm dating a guy and we just slept together!" she got up somewhere in the middle of that and started looking for her clothes._

"_So? This was not a one-night stand for me"_

"_What?"_

"_As soon as those papers are legal I'm back to waiting until you're ready" Luke stated calmly._

"_Well, you wont have to wait long since I'm breaking up with Jason first thing tomorrow morning" Lorelai said sheepishly._

"_Good to know" Luke said with half a smile showing._

"_But meanwhile?" she asked, the panic was back again._

"_Meanwhile what?"_

"_What's gonna happen from this point until your divorce is final?" she sat on the edge on the couch looking down at Luke, she could only find his flannel, so that what she was hugging against herself._

"_Whatever you want" he said seriously placing a hand on her knee._

"_I want things to stay the same until that day comes. I know you're not a cheating guy and I don't want to make you into one" Lorelai said with a business face on._

"_Ok then, we'll act normal until I'm a free man"_

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"I know" she said with a smile.

"Good" Luke leaned closer and kissed her.

_**That's it for now, hope you're still liking it. Let me know whatcha think D and THANX to the people who reviewed, it made me update sooner. All right it's 3:30 am so I'm gonna go to bed.**_

_**Oh and SORRY for my mistakes I'm still BETA-LESS**_


	3. show me the money' daddy

_**Sorry for the delay, but I hope you like this better, cuz' now I have a BETA.**_

_**Thanks BETA.**_

_**READ ON!**_

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"Good, so what do we do now?" Luke asked once he pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we watch a movie?" Luke asked with a little smile playing on his lips.

"Sounds good to me. What do you wanna watch?" Lorelai asked standing up and moving closer to her collection.

"Anything…" he started then saw her face. "Except 'Willy Wonka' or that new one with 'Charlie'" Luke quickly added.

"That's not fair. And besides, even if I wanted to see 'Charlie and the chocolate factory' it's not out yet, so we'd have to go to the movies" Lorelai said as though Luke should have known about Charlie.

"Ok good" Luke said with a smile. Lorelai kept browsing thru her collection.

"Aja!" Lorelai suddenly screeched, she popped up with the dvd in her hand while hiding the title from Luke.

"What are we watching?" Luke asked trying to catch a glance of title of the movie.

"I have one word for you my friend '_show me the money!'_ get it?" Lorelai said happily and walked back to the couch.

"That's not one word" Luke said dryly.

"Fine then, four words" she said with an exaggerate sigh and dropping her head on his shoulder.

"More like a frase" he said placing an arm around her.

"Whatever. But, did you get the reference?" Lorelai said and turning to look at him.

"It was a reference?" Luke said oblivious to the fact that there was more behind that statement than a few vowels and assorted letters.

"Oh my God" she said and disengaged from, staring at him with a shocked face she said. "This my friend, is going to be so good"

"What?" he eyed her a little scared.

"I am going to show you only one of _the _best movies ever made. I'm gonna make a list, then I'm gonna make a schedule according to that list and we'll follow it and before you know it you'll be quoting movies in your everyday life" Lorelai said excitedly.

"No"

"But it's gonna be so much fun" she whined "And that way you'll be able to understand what I'm saying 24-7"

"Just press play"

"Fine" she said reluctantly, grabbed a throw pillow placed it in Luke's lap the proceeded to lay down. Luke just saw this and he had to smile.

"Comfy?" he asked, still smiling. She looked up, smiled and nodded. "Good" Luke leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, then turned his attention towards the movie. After a couple of minutes passed he shifted placing his feet on the coffee table, Lorelai snuggled deeper into the pillow at this Luke place a hand on her hair and started stroking it, Lorelai just smiled. The movie kept going and a while later she tapped on his leg and pointed towards the screen.

"Look, look!" she said like a little girl. On the screen was Tom Cruise talking on the phone with Cuba Goodin Jr. and they were both yelling '_show me the money!'_.

"Aww, now I get it" he said remembering what she said earlier. Lorelai smiled she reached behind her and grabbed his hand and brought it back making him hug her; he smiled and tightened his grip on her.

Over an hour had passed and they were both fast asleep in the same position. Lorelai was the first one to go. Because she hadn't slept in two nights, the first one was when she found and had to wait before telling Jason because it was very late, and the second one was because Jason had told her he couldn't see her until the next day because he was working. So she spent two sleepless nights, but now comfortable in Luke's protective arms and knowing that he was ok and she was ok it wasn't long before she was gone. It took Luke a whole five minutes before her steady breathing lullabyed him to sleep.

Rory drove in the drive way and noticed Luke's truck parked behind Lorelai's jeep. Rory walked in the house expecting the TV on and her mom and Luke fighting about something, she didn't expect to see the TV unattended when Tom Cruise was giving his speech and Rene Zellweger saying _'you had me at hello', _weirded out Rory walked into the living room and saw her mom sprawled on the couch and in the arms of _Luke _of all the people Lorelai admitted wanting to be in the arms of, Luke was certainly not one of them. Even though Rory knew her mom secretly had a thing for Luke, she never expected to see them act on it, especially when Luke was married.

"Mom" Rory whispered and nudged Lorelai, she mumbled something incoherent and tightened her grip on Luke's hand, he returned the favor and tightened his arm around her, and Rory had to smile. "Mom wake up" she whispered again and nudged her a little harder.

"What?" she mumbled a little pissed of.

"Wake up, c'mon" Rory kept nudging her until she opened her eyes.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked a little thrown off. "What are you doing here? Oh no, did the romantic part already pass?" she asked referring to the movie, Rory nodded. "I wanted Luke to see that" she whined, they were still whispering so they wouldn't wake Luke up.

"Speaking of which. You two look very cuddly there" Rory said with a smile and Lorelai just smiled showing her pearly whites like the Cheshire cat.

"I know" Lorelai said and snuggled into Luke, who responded by tightening his grip.

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Rory asked and Lorelai nodded with a shy smile. "In the kitchen?"

"Lets go" Lorelai said, Rory left for the kitchen leaving Lorelai alone to disengage from the 'mighty-Luke-grip' she stood up, kiss Luke on the forehead and left for the kitchen.

"So?" Rory asked as soon as Lorelai took a seat next to her.

"So what?" Lorelai said avoiding the subject.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Luke…"

"…is asleep on our couch…"

"…with his hands protectively around you" Rory said in shock and Lorelai just nodded with a shy smile. "And you're glowing…" Lorelai's smile quickly faded at that comment, but Rory didn't notice. "I knew this moment was gonna come, I just never thought it was gonna take you guys so long…" Rory noticed Lorelai's face. "…what's wrong?"

"There's something you need to know?" Lorelai admitted.

"What?"

"Luke is gonna be a father" Lorelai confessed and waited for Rory's reaction. Rory's mouth fell open, wider than Luke's, and her eyes popped out.

"So, Nicole is…" Rory started cautiously.

"Oh God no!" Lorelai quickly stopped that train of thought. "Rory, honey Luke's divorced"

"Oh, I just thought…" then she suddenly stopped. "Mom?" Lorelai bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"And… you're gonna be a big sister" Lorelai confessed in a whispered and braced herself for Rory's reaction.

"But… but…"

"Rory, mommy is gonna need sentences here" Lorelai told her and Rory nodded, after a few seconds almost a minute. "Ok then, I think I felt better with your buts" Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

"So you're pregnant…" Lorelai nodded. "…with Luke's baby" Lorelai nodded again. "Care to fill in the wholes here?"

"What kinda wholes? I mean if you don't know how a baby is born then you getting accepted to Harvard, Princeton and Yale was a _big_ mistake"

"Mom, I'm serious here" Rory said frustrated, Lorelai sighed.

"Fine. Umm when you went away for spring break Luke left a message on the answering machine that he needed bail…"

"What!" Rory was shocked for the second time that night.

"Rory shh…" Lorelai said and turned her attention towards the couch where she saw Luke still asleep and she smiled and turned back around, Rory also smiled when she saw how her mother reacted "…so I bailed him out and took him to his house in Litchfield and he told me he got arrested for beating up a car…"

"A car?" Rory asked hooked on the story, Lorelai nodded. "Why?"

"Well apparently the owner of that car had taken Nicole out and they had come back and went up stairs and hadn't come down yet. The car was still there when I dropped Luke of…"

"Aww poor Luke" Rory said and turned over to the living room, Luke still sleeping.

"I know, he was so hurt. So we came here and got drunk and one thing led to another that led to another that led to another…"

"I get the point"

"Well somehow we ended up on the floor…"

"Eww mom _please _stop" Rory said with a disgust face. "Is there anyway of telling the story without being graphic" Lorelai smiled at Rory's face.

"There is, but what's the point in that?"

"Not traumatizing your daughter" Rory whined.

"_Fine, _I'll tell you the boring story"

"Thank you"

"Well what happened, _happened _and nothing would've happened if it wasn't for Jason and his stupid plots to control me"

"_What? _What's Jason got to do with all of this?"

"The moron switched all my pills with mints…"

"Why? Did he want a kid so badly that he had to go that low to get it?" Rory asked the disgust face came back.

"Actually he wanted a kid _so _badly that he had an operation years ago…"

"Wait, he can't have kids?"

"Finally that fancy school is paying of"

"_Wow…_ so how did he take it?"

EaRlIeR ThAt DaY

"_Oh God he's here he's here" Lorelai mumbled while she went to get the door._

"_Lorelai! I'm glad you called" Jason said making his way into the house and leaving Lorelai standing at the door._

"_Well you're not gonna be for long" Lorelai mumbled while closing the door and walking back to the living room._

"_Did you say something?"_

"_Who me? No" Lorelai responded nervously._

"_Yes" he said with a chuckle_

"_Umm no, nothing, no words have left this mouth" Lorelai said while zipping her mouth shut._

"_Lorelai relax, I know why you called me" Jason said calmly and placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder she turn to look at the hand and then at him with a suspicious look._

"_You do?"_

"_Of course. What? You thought I couldn't tell, thought you could hide it from me? I knew the day you broke up with me" he stated while rubbing her shoulder._

"_How could you know back then?" Lorelai asked freaked._

"_Because I know you" he looked into her eyes. "And don't worry I'm not mad"_

"_You're not?"_

"_No. you don't know how much I want this" he said with a smile._

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, and know that this happened we can settle down and get married"_

"_What! I don't want to get married"_

"_Why? You thought things would stay the way they were?..." he asked a little shocked and she nodded. "Lorelai, they can't stay the same, we have to really get into this relationship and we need to tell your parents"_

"_What! Why?" Lorelai screeched and took a step back._

"_Because like I told you before, we need to get serious. That means facing your parents and after that's done we can start planning the wedding" Jason said confidently._

"_Jason, if I didn't marry Chris what makes you think I'm gonna marry you?"_

"_Because things are different now…"_

"_The only thing that's different is that I'm older…"_

"_Exactly, so we should get things rolling, no need to delay the inevitable" Jason said soothingly and took a step towards Lorelai._

"_Jason no! no wedding, I didn't marry Christopher when Rory happened and I'm not gonna marry you just because I'm pregnant again!" Lorelai said into his face and took another step back, she was nearing the kitchen now, so much that she could smell the coffee beans._

_A baby may cost a lot of money to raise but the look on Jason's face priceless._

"_You slut!" he said suddenly and he was very angry. "How could you do that to me! Who do you think you are!"_

"_What?" Lorelai asked confused. "What are you talking about? And why are you suddenly so upset, we've been talking about it since you got here!"_

"_Who was it?..." Lorelai's face was not very well at hiding how confused she was "Wait better yet don't tell me I don't wanna know!"_

"_Jason what?..."_

"_He's not sick is he?. What am I talking about, it wasn't just one. How many were there and were any of them sick? Do I need to go to the doctor, wait don't answer I'm gonna go anyway. God only knows what you have…" Jason started to ramble on._

"_Jason!" he jerked his head and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about you bitch! Do you even know who the father is?" he asked with a disgust face._

"_What do you mean 'who the father is?'?" Lorelai asked with a hint of panic and in the back of her mind there was this little voice screaming 'Luke!' and suddenly she felt a little relieved._

"_It's not mine. And who do I know? Because I cant have children! I never liked them, that's why I have a vasectomy done years ago!"_

"_You what?" Lorelai asked confused again, her Luke thoughts were clouding whatever Jason was babbling about, thoughts like: 'would he be happy, mad, hurt, disappointed? Will he make a good dad, of course he's proven that with Rory…' and so on and so forth._

"_I hate kids! So I had a vasectomy done. I didn't want to have to deal with something like this. Man, I never thought that pill trick would work, the guy told me it would but I never really believed him" Jason started whispering the whole man thing, but Lorelai still heard him._

"_What are you talking about? What 'pill thing'?"_

"_The whole 'if your girl is stupid enough to let guy's in her without a rubber, and you are already snipped, changed her pills for tiny little mints and she'll never notice' thing" Jason said with a smug look._

"_What good does that do!" Lorelai asked now mad, 'how dare he do that. He just put me in a position where I could lose my best friend, but… that'll never happen right? Luke's not like that, he's a by the rules kinda guy'_

"_It tells you when your girlfriend is cheating on you with random guys and doing it unprotected! Who knows what you gave me, I could have AIDS right now and not even know!"_

"_You don't have AIDS you asshole!"_

"_Oh yeah? How do you know that? How do you know that one of those guys you fucked didn't have something, you whore!"_

"_Because I know HIM and I trust HIM with my life!" Lorelai responded angry, her face all red, cheeks all puffy, breathing hard… 'how could he say that, how could he imply that!...'_

"_Whatever bitch!" _

"_What did you just call me?" Lorelai hissed at Jason._

"_You heard me!" Jason yelled at her._

"_How dare you!" Lorelai said._

"_How dare I? How dare I! you have got to be kidding me!"_

"_Leave!"_

"_Gladly!" Jason walked to the door._

"_And don't come back!" Lorelai told him from the living room._

"_I wouldn't even if you begged!" and with that Jason slammed the door behind him and left. 'Oh God I have to call Luke, I have to call him and tell him… tonight, because I cant take another night with out any sleep' Lorelai thought to herself, grabbed the phone and dialed._

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"Mom… Mom?...MOM!" Rory was getting tired of her Marcel Marceau impersonation.

"Gees! Rory, what?" Lorelai jerked back to reality placing hand on her chest and turning to see if Luke was still asleep.

"You kinda dozed of there for a few minutes, are you ok?" Rory asked concerned, Lorelai nodded. "So, it went _that _bad with Jason huh?" Lorelai nodded and sighted.

MeAnWhIlE In ThE LiViNg RoOm

"Lorelai?" Luke mumbled and moved his arm around the couch to try and feel if she was there, when he didn't he opened his eyes and then heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen, he quietly got up and went, he stood by the door frame unnoticed.

"It was hell, he insulted me, he insulted Luke, he insulted me a couple of more times, then finally I insulted him and I told him to leave and never come back" Lorelai told Rory the cliff notes _no need to make her go thru what you went _Lorelai told herself. "That's why I was so afraid of telling Luke, I really didn't want to lose him…" Lorelai confessed sheepishly.

"And how did he take it?" Rory asked with a smile.

"How do you think?" Lorelai asked her matching her smile.

"Like Luke, a little shock at first, then he processed, he liked it and he ended up soothing a frantic Lorelai?" Rory asked knowing Luke so well, Lorelai smiled.

"Am I that predictable?" Luke asked from the doorframe, the sudden voice scared the girls and the jumped a little.

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping? And how is it that you make no sound at all?" Lorelai asked with her hand over her chest, Rory smiled.

"I _was _sleeping but I got cold, and it's not that I make no sound, it's just that you two make so much noise that you cant hear me" he stated.

"Aw you managed to say something sweet and insulting at the same time" Lorelai cooed.

"I have many talents" he said raising his eyebrows and Lorelai just smiled her big pearl's again.

"Hey Luke?" Rory asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her, Rory shot up from her seat and thru her arms around Luke's neck.

"Congratulations" she said and he placed his arms around her.

"Thanks"

"And thank you for making my whish come true, daddy" Rory said in a voice Luke hadn't heard since she was seven years old and wanted Luke to attend a caterpillars funeral. She kissed his cheek, let go of him said 'goodnight' to Lorelai and left to her room. Leaving a very stunned Luke behind.

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked still in shock.

"She loves you Luke" Lorelai said standing up, Luke turned his attention to the closed door on Rory's room, Lorelai rapped her arms around Luke's waist. "She looks up to you Luke, you're more a father to her than Chris ever was" she whispered in his ear, at this Luke turned to look at Lorelai in the eye.

"I love her to you know…" Luke shyly looked at the floor.

"I know" Lorelai nodded.

"And I also look at her as…" Luke continued shyly.

"I know Luke…" Lorelai reassured him and he looked up. "…and she knows also" he smiled.

"Really?" Luke couldn't believe what had happened during the course of the night, he was gonna be a dad and he had finally expressed his inner feeling and found out that they were reciprocated.

"Really" Lorelai said nodding and smiling, Luke leaned down a little and kissed.

"Please don't do that in the kitchen!" came a call from inside Rory's room, and then the door opened. "And Luke? Tomorrow morning when you wake up, make coffee before you go, _please_ I promise I wont let mom have any"

"Don't worry about me hon, no coffee for at least nine months, maybe more if I plan on breastfeeding" Rory told the hon part to Rory and the rest to Luke looking directly in his eyes.

"Eww gross!" Rory stated at the breast thing.

"Rory, go back inside. I promise coffee will be waiting for you in the morning" Luke told her.

"Thanks Luke, night" and with that Rory disappeared again. Luke watched her close the door then turned to face Lorelai and just as he was leaning in to kiss her again.

"I said not in the kitchen!"

_**Sorry it took so l0ong, hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	4. Wedin's

_**Here's another one, enjoy.**_

**_Thanks 'falcons my daddy' -- she's my BETA_**

Lorelai had conned Luke into spending the night in her place by reminding him of what Rory had requested for the morning. Lorelai had also conned Luke into repeating the events that had brought them both into this position.

That morning Luke woke up kissed Lorelai's forehead went downstairs to make Rory's coffee and left to open the dinner. Three hours later, at nine, Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner. Rory sat on a stool at the counter and since Luke was in the kitchen and oblivious to them, Lorelai walked behind the counter and served Rory a cup of coffee, just as she was handing her the mug Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" he yelled at her.

"Hi" Lorelai said lovingly and kissed him on the lips, the were interrupted by the jingling of the bells, Luke turned towards the door and saw Miss patty's retrieving back.

"What are the chances that she is running home cuz' she has food poisoning" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Luke! That's so gross!" Rory screeched.

"Sorry" Luke turned to Rory.

"You're ok with this right?" Lorelai asked quietly, searching for Luke's reaction.

"Of course I am. We agreed remember" Luke reassured her by rubbing the side of her arms.

_ThE NiGhT BeFoRe_

"_What are we gonna tell the town?" Lorelai asked, she was lying in Luke's embrace._

"_Tell the town what?" he asked while rubbing her bare back._

"_That in a couple of months there's gonna be a new 'Stars Hollowen'. And that WE are the parents" Lorelai said a little panic voice._

"_We wont" Luke stated simply._

"_What? Luke, this isn't something you can hide"_

"_I know. I mean, they'll find out when they find out right?" Luke said with a smile._

"_Right, so we're not going to hide right?" Lorelai asked hopefully._

"_Nope. We're out in the open" Luke reassured her and rubbed her back._

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"Go upstairs" Luke told Lorelai who was now sitting next to Rory on a stool, he kept his gaze on the door.

"Gees Luke, Rory is right here" Lorelai mocked.

"And take her with you" Luke told her, gaze still on the door.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked a little weirded out. Rory followed Luke's gaze.

"Mom, lets go" Rory grabbed Lorelai's arm and pulled her towards the stairs, a little freaked Lorelai turned to look out the glass door and notice that like half the town was rapidly walking towards the diner.

"You're a brave man, Luke." Rory told him.

"Thanks!" Lorelai yelled from the stairs.

"Luke!" Kirk entered the diner followed by most of the down, they started bombing Luke with questions and Luke responded with 'Non of you business!' and he went behind the curtain and yelled "leave us alone!" while he poked his head back out before heading upstairs.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT On LoReLaI's CoUcH

"I need to ask you something" Luke suddenly said, he had been looking for a right moment but couldn't seen to find one so he just came out and said it.

"We're in the middle of a movie" Lorelai whined, Luke paused it. "Hey!"

"It's gonna be fast I promise"

"Luke, that's not very reassuring for a girl" Lorelai mocked and Luke gave her a weird look.

"Ja-ja. Ok, what are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"I'm going out" Lorelai stated simply.

"You are?" Luke asked a little thrown off.

"Yeah, with you! So, where are we going?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"My sister's wedding" Luke stated.

"Liz is getting married?" Luke nodded. "Did I know this?"

"Apparently not"

"Why didn't I know this?" Lorelai asked feeling a little hurt.

"Because before yesterday you weren't acting yourself, and were avoiding the diner" Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah…" Lorelai said remembering. "So, where's the wedding gonna be?"

"At the town square…"

"Here?" Lorelai asked and Luke nodded.

"It's gonna be a renaissance thing, with costumes…"

"What are you gonna wear?" Lorelai excitedly interrupted him.

"A tux" Luke stated simply.

"What? That's not a costume"

"I know, I never said _I _was gonna wear a costume" Luke clarified.

"That's not fair! You're gonna be the only one not wearing a costume!" Luke nodded. "You are gonna feel _so _left out"

"Lorelai, don't. You're not going to convince me to wear a costume, so don't waste your breath"

"But…"

"No" Luke said firmly and turned to the TV and pressed play.

"Not fair" Lorelai said with a sigh and turned to face the TV also. "Ha! That's funny" she said pointing to the TV.

Again that night Lorelai had asked Luke to stay over, and again Luke had said yes. He woke up and left to the diner to get ready for the wedding, the diner was gonna be closed all day so he didn't bother on leaving Lorelai's house early.

Later that day Luke walked over to Lorelai's house all ready for the wedding. Luke knocked on the door and Lorelai's upstairs window popped open.

"Luke! Just come inside, I'll be ready in a minute!" Lorelai yelled towards the porch.

"Ok!" Luke responded, Lorelai heard the door open and close and steppes downstairs. Ten minutes later she walked downstairs with a white airy dress and a few flowers on her hair. "God you're beautiful" Luke mumbled.

"So… you like?" Lorelai asked and did a little twirl-y thing. Luke only nodded and Lorelai smiled at that.

"I thought you were gonna wear a costume" Luke said once his speaking ability had returned.

"I figured you shouldn't be the only one costume-less _so" _Lorelai said motioning to her dress.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that"

"I know" Lorelai said and kissed him. "Shall we?" she motioned for the door.

"We shall" Luke responded and walked with her.

Once they got there both took in their surroundings.

"Lorelai!" Miss Patty came running towards them from her dance studio.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked her.

"You have to go help Liz" Miss Patty said out of breath.

"What's wrong with Liz!" Luke asked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing you could help her with. Its just that her dress suffered a little accident and…"

"Say no more, just lead the way" Lorelai told Miss Patty, she kissed Luke's cheek and followed Miss Patty back to her dance studio. They found Liz pacing around it.

"Relax honey, Lorelai here will fix it" Miss Patty told Liz and then left, leaving both of them completely alone in the studio.

"Hey, Liz" Lorelai said walking up to the dress to have a better view of the damage. "Don't worry I can fix this in a couple of minutes" Lorelai told her, the went to see what Miss Patty had left on the table for her.

"So you and my brother huh?" Liz asked with a smile, Lorelai looked down, bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah" she said shyly.

"That's great! He's a great guy" Liz told her.

"I know"

"And it was about time you two did something" Liz said with a little laugh.

"Was it _that _obvious?" Lorelai asked looking up to Liz while fixing her hair.

"Oh my God! Yes!" Liz said and laughed, Lorelai laughed a little also.

"We wasted a lot of time being oblivious" Lorelai said a little sad.

"Don't worry, you're together now and that's what counts"

"Yeah" Lorelai said with a smile. "Hey Liz?' Lorelai asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?' Liz looked down to where Lorelai was working.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lorelai asked stopping what she was doing and looking up at Liz.

"Yes" Liz said sweetly.

"But don't tell anyone, not even Luke, or T.J." Lorelai said and she stood up.

"Girl Scouts Honor" Liz said and raised her index and middle finger on her her right hand.

"Luke is… he is gonna make a great dad right?" Lorelai didn't know how to tell her, especially since she didn't know if Luke wanted her to know.

"Well… yeah I guess, I mean he's responsible and… Oh my God!" Liz suddenly realized what Lorelai was trying to get at. "Are you?" Liz asked and Lorelai nodded. "Ahhh!" Liz screeched and hugged Lorelai.

"Hey! Are you decent?" Luke asked knocking on the door and poking his head in with his eyes closed.

"Yeah come in bro" Liz told him, Luke stepped in and noticed Liz and Lorelai hugging.

"Don't tell me you're canceling the wedding and you are leaving me cuz' you two suddenly realized something" Luke said mocking their current status.

"Did Luke Danes just make a joke?" Lorelai asked teasing. Then returned to her fixing.

"She's a bad influence on you bro" Liz said laughing.

"T.J. said to hurry up" Luke said walking up to them.

"Almost… done… there! done" Lorelai said stretching the words. Luke helped her up.

"Thanks a million" Liz told her.

"No problem"

"And I'm _really _happy for you two" Liz told them, Luke blushed and looked down, Lorelai mouthed 'Thank you' and the two of them left.

They got to the main wedding area and took their seats, noticing and making fun of T.J. pants.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked tearing her eyes from T.J's pants to look at Luke.

"I will never wear pants like that, Lorelai" Luke said not tearing his gaze from the pants.

"Hmm good to know, but that wasn't what I wanted"

"Ok, then what?" he said turning to look at her.

"Can I have the keys to the diner?"

"For what?" Luke asked with a weird expression.

"Bathroom" she said quietly.

"Oh" Luke said and reaching in for his keys. "Here" he gave then to her "Lock when you leave" Luke told her, she nodded kissed him and left.

After a few moments.

"Well Luke, are you in a wedding alone? You do know that's bad luck right?" Carrie asked sitting on Lorelai's empty seat.

"I'm not here alone" he stated.

"Of course you're not, I'm here with you" she said rubbing his arm.

"Not what I meant. I'm here with someone else" he said firmly _hurry up Lorelai _he was rushing her in his mind.

"Oh, I'm hurt" Carrie said.

"Well then go to the hospital and get the hell out of my seat" Lorelai said faking politeness.

"And you are?" Carrie asked a little harsh.

"You know what? Better yet, stay there I'll find another seat" Lorelai told her. Carrie smiled.

"Fine by me" she said.

"Lorelai" Luke warned. Lorelai just smiled and sat sideways on Luke's lap.

"Huh, this is even better than the chair" Lorelai said and kissed Luke's cheek, he just wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have to go now, I'm the maid of honor" Carrie said and left.

"That was fun" Lorelai said with a smile.

"For you. _Please _don't ever leave me alone with her again" Luke begged.

"I swear I will never leave you" Lorelai stated, got of Luke and sat next to him placing her head on his shoulder and grabbing on of his hands.

"Good enough" Luke whispered at her.

The wedding kept going and they tried their best to keep composure and not laugh to loudly, it wasn't working very well. After the ceremony ended they stay sitting there for a while, doing nothing, just being with each other.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

Luke and Lorelai were getting their food and drinks, and in form of solidarity Luke wasn't drinking anything alcoholic.

"Luke, drink something" Lorelai begged.

"I am" he said raising his cup.

"Something alcoholic" Lorelai said with smile.

"I'm fine with this" and to prove it he took a big long drink.

"Fine, suit yourself" Lorelai said and took a bite of her food with a smile.

DaNcEfLoOr

"I thought you said you didn't dance" Lorelai stated while they were in the middle of their second song.

"When did I say that?' Luke asked.

"Every year I asked you to be my dance partner for the marathon"

"Oh, that's because I didn't see, and still don't, the point in staying awake 24 hours and exhausting you body"

"The point is that it makes me happy" Lorelai stated.

"That's the _whole _point?" Luke teased and she smacked him. "Sorry" Luke said holding back a few chuckles.

"You can make it up to me" Lorelai said excitedly.

"How?"

"This years dance marathon, you'll be my partner"

"Sure"

"Really?" Lorelai said in shock.

"Yeah. But only this year though" Luke said reassuring.

"Why?" Lorelai asked not believing a word he was saying.

"Because by then…" Luke leaned closer to her ear and whispered "…you'll be like seven months pregnant and to tired to stand 24 hours"

"Mean!" Lorelai screeched and smacked his chest, Luke just chuckled. "Ok then, you'll be my partner next year" Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"Were gonna have a baby" Luke whispered again and that sent chills through her body.

"Oh yeah" Lorelai said, she tighten her grip on Luke and rested her head on his shoulder after a little while she started placing little soft kisses on his neck.

"Lorelai…"

"How long do we have to stay?" she asked seductively, and continued kissing him.

"A little while longer" he said a little out of breath.

"Aww shucks"

"Mm Hmm" Luke said, he had his eyes closed and was enjoying the feel of her lips on his neck.

"Well, just look at you two. You're so adorable" Liz said walking up to them.

"Hi Liz!" Lorelai said disengaging herself from Luke.

"Look at you, you're dancing" Liz teased Luke.

"I know" Luke said gruffly.

"Be nice" Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"Congratulations Liz" Luke said and moved closer to hug her, once they were hugging Liz whispered 'you too' in his ear. "What?" Luke asked once he stepped back.

"I said you too" Liz said with a smug look. "Well I'm gonna go make a few rounds. Behave you two" Liz said and walked of not before giving them one last smile.

"What did she mean?" Luke asked turning to Lorelai.

"I think she meant 'congratulations'" Lorelai said, grabbed Luke's hand and guided them towards the bar to get something to drink.

"Congratulations for what?" they kept walking, they quickly reached the bar, Lorelai asked for a coke, Luke didn't get anything and they walked to a secluded area away from the wedding and prying ears. "Lorelai…"

"For… us and… the baby" Lorelai whispered the last part.

"You told her?" Luke asked raising his eyebrows, Lorelai nodded. "Why?" Luke asked perplexed.

"Because she is you sister" Lorelai said simply.

"Oh" Luke said looking at the floor.

"Look she promised not to tell anyone, besides she doesn't even live here or near here for that matter so I didn't think she…" Lorelai stopped when Luke's lips hit hers.

"Thank you" that was all he said once he pulled back.

"You're welcome"

"Do you even know why I'm thanking you?" Luke asked laughing a little.

"Not really, but I don't care" Lorelai said with a smile.

ClOsInG In At 10:30

"Lorelai, lets go" Luke said pocking her arm.

"No, I'm having fun" Lorelai mumbles half asleep, they were sitting at their table and Lorelai was almost asleep on top of the table.

"You're practically sleeping" Luke stated.

"Sleeping is fun" she mumbled again.

"C'mon lets go" Luke helped her up and wrapped one arm around her and they started walking.

"Luke, you really should keep an eye on Lorelai's alcohol consumption" Miss Patty said a little drunk herself.

"I'm not drunk" Lorelai stated.

"What ever honey" Miss Patty dismissed her and walked back to the bar to hit on the bartender.

"You're drunk" Lorelai mumbled after Patty.

"She can't hear you" Luke told her.

"I know and I don't care" Lorelai stated with a smile and smuggled into Luke's embrace.

"If I had a man like you I'd also get hammered, just to be held in those strong arms of yours Lucas" Carrie said walking up to them.

"Give it a rest! He doesn't like you! He never has!" Lorelai told her. _God get it thru your big hair do, he doesn't like you. _Lorelai thought.

"Wow bring out the claws" Carrie said looking at Lorelai up and down.

"Give it a rest _Carrie_" Lorelai told her.

"Lorelai lets go" Luke told her and they resumed walking, Carrie just stood there.

"What he sees in her I'll never know" Carrie mumbled looking at their retrieving backs.

LoReLaI's BeDrOoM

Luke took her shoes, dress and bra off and replaced them with one of his flannels that Lorelai had already claimed as hers.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai mumbled as Luke was heading for the door. "The bed is this way" Lorelai padded 'his side' of the bed.

"Ok, it's just that I didn't know if…" Luke started, while walking over to the bed and taking of his shirt.

"Shh, just get in" Lorelai said, after Luke had taking everything of except his boxers he climbed in and Lorelai instantly wrapped her arms around him and he did the same and gave her a kiss on the head. "Mmm" this feels _so_ good" Lorelai stated.

"Mmm Hmm" Luke agreed.

"Can you leave the diner tomorrow at ten am?" Lorelai asked before the both fell asleep.

"Yeah, for what?"

"Doctors appointment" Lorelai said simply.

"I can go to those?" Luke asked wondering.

"Of course you can"

"Ok then, tomorrow morning I'm all yours" Luke said and kissed her head again and the both fell asleep.

_**Here's another one. Two in one day (technically one day) Tell what you THINK!**_

_**THANKS for reading, anyhow.**_


	5. Doctor, Europe n' Turkey

**_sorry it took forever, I already had it but a review gave me an idea so i had to change it._**

**_Enjoy! and tell me whatya think._**

**_Thanx 2 falcons my daddy._**

**_and 2 my reviewers, I'm at your feet._**

NeXt DaY At ThE InN.

"Wow, you're in late" Sookie told Lorelai.

"I'm always late, Sookie" Lorelai reminded her.

"It's a little past noon, you're never this late… Ooo had a long night with Luke did we?" Sookie said with a smile.

"Actually we had a short one"

"What?"

"We went to Liz' wedding and went to sleep early" Lorelai told her.

"Then why are you so late?" Sookie wasn't understanding. "Oh, you had a shower quickie!"

"Sookie! Shh! And no!" Lorelai said holding back laughter.

"Ok, then what?" Sookie asked also laughing a little.

EaRlIeR

"_Stop that or you'll bite it of" Luke told Lorelai while they were waiting in the doctor's office._

"_What?" Lorelai asked with a giggle._

"_Your lip, stop biting it like that. You don't have to worry so much" Luke told her._

"_Ok" Lorelai said and stopped._

"_Lorelai, the doctor will see you now" a nurse came up to them and informed them nicely. Lorelai drew in a big breath while she and Luke followed the nurse into a room.._

"_Hello there, oh, Lorelai. Hi, Long time no see" the doctor told her._

"_Only twenty year doc" Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood, well her mood._

"_Wow, time fly's. Last time I saw you, you were about to pop, we were in chemistry, third period, right?" the doctor said. Lorelai just nodded. "Well, why don't we get the party started here"_

"_Lead the way" Lorelai said 'she went to high school with this guy?' Luke thought._

"_Ok, first we'll draw some blood and do the pregnancy test, do you want to know when the baby was conceived?" the doctor asked while gathering everything he'll need for the blood drawing._

"_No, it's ok. We already know" Lorelai said with a little smug smile and turned to look at Luke._

"_Oh, where are my manners? Hi, I'm Doctor Oliver Jones" the doctor said and extended his hand towards Luke._

"_I'm Luke Danes" Luke did the same._

"_Daddy?" the doctor asked while they were shaking hands and Luke nodded. "Ok then, like I said before, lets get started"_

BaCk At ThE InN

"Lorelai!" Sookie yelled waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"Gees! Give me a heart attack why don't ya!"

"Sorry, you just zoned out there for a while"

"Yeah, sorry bout that…" Lorelai took a deep breath. "Can I tell you something?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Anything, honey, you know that" Sookie asked a little worried, Lorelai never asked if she could tell her something, she only did that with big, important things.

"Ok, good to know" Lorelai said and started to walk out the kitchen door.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned to look at her.

"Weren't you gonna tell me something?" Sookie asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but not now. Come to my house after work?" Lorelai asked hopefully. She didn't know why she was nervous about Sookie not coming, she always did.

"I'll be there" Sookie promised and Lorelai left. _'that's weird, barely anything makes Lorelai nervous, what could it be?' _Sookie thought to herself.

LoReLaI's OfFiCe

"I bet you're smiling right now" Lorelai said teasingly into the phone.

"Am not"

"Yes you are, I can hear it in your voice" Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

"Tsk"

"Aja! I knew it, you just proved me right mister. Besides you've been smiling ever since we left the doctor office"

"Whatever" Luke said, he was in the storage room, because as Lorelai had so sweetly stated before he was smiling like an idiot ever since they left the doctors office.

EaRlIeR

"_So?" Luke asked the doctor once he told Lorelai she could get redressed._

"_Well, you're pregnant and everything so far is great" the doctor stated removing his gloves, Luke let out a sigh of relief._

"_Good" Luke said._

"_Well, according to what you told me, your baby is due January fifth" the doctor told them._

"_Another snow baby" Lorelai said happily._

"_A what?" the doctor asked._

"_A snow baby…" Lorelai repeated. "I love snow and the fact that this baby will be born in winter insures that there'll be snow"_

"_Ok" the doctor said seriously thinking about her committed._

"_She's always like that, don't worry or try to understand her" Luke told the doctor, and got smacked by Lorelai._

_DrIvInG BaCk To StArS HoLlOw._

"_Could you stop already?" Lorelai asked with a smile._

"_Sorry" Luke said and kept driving._

"_You're still doing it" _

"_Cant help it" Luke said and his smile grew._

"_I know, me either" Lorelai said and also smiled._

LuKe'S StOrAgE RoOm

"You were also smiling" Luke told her.

"I know, what can I say? I'm happy" Lorelai said shyly.

"Me too" Luke said and smiled also, after a little silence.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna tell Sookie tonight, is that ok?" Lorelai asked child-like.

"If that's what you want, fine by me" Luke told her sincerely.

"Thank you" Lorelai said.

LaTer ThAt NiGhT

Lorelai had told Luke to stop by after closing the diner, Sookie would be gone by then. Lorelai was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for Sookie to get there.

"Sookie come in!" Lorelai yelled at the door when she heard a knock, the door opened and closed and Sookie appeared next to Lorelai on the couch. "Hi!" Lorelai said happily.

"Hey, honey, what's up?"

"Well, Luke and I are… dating…" Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Was that all you wanted to say? Honey, I already knew that" Sookie said soothingly.

"_And _we're… today I… we went to the doctor" Lorelai finally said.

"What's wrong?" Sookie said starting to panic.

"Nothing bad, I promise" Lorelai quickly added.

"_Ok"_

"Luke and I… are… I'm pregnant" Lorelai blurted out, and Sookie's expression was unreadable.

"Oh my God! That's so great!" Sookie said after a while, and hugged Lorelai.

"I know" Lorelai said screeched.

"How did Luke take it?" Sookie was intrigued, she couldn't picture Luke with kids.

"Oh my God, Sookie, you should see him, he's so happy he cant stop smiling" Lorelai told her.

"Really?" Sookie couldn't believe it, Lorelai nodded with a huge grin. "I cant picture him" Sookie told her.

"I know, I mean I couldn't believe how happy he was. Today we went to the doctor and he told us everything was ok and Luke couldn't stop smiling" Lorelai said with smile also.

"Wow, wait till Miss Patty finds out, she wont believe it either" Sookie told her.

"Umm Sookie?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah honey?" Sookie asked with a smile but not really paying attention because she was thinking of a million things concerning Lorelai, Luke and their future baby.

"We're not telling anyone" Lorelai told her.

"What, why?" Sookie seemed sad.

"We just don't want to deal with everybody right now"

"Lorelai, this isn't something you can hide"

"I know. Look we won't tell them, they'll just find out when they find out" Lorelai told her. "Just like how they found out about us dating"

"Ok, I see your point. But what about your parents, you have to tell _them_"

"I know, and I will. Over the phone" Lorelai whispered the last part and stood to walk to the kitchen.

"Lorelai?" Sookie said standing up and following her. "What do you mean 'over the phone'?"

"Conveniently enough, my parents are in Europe" Lorelai said with a grin. "And they're staying there till the end of July or the beginning of August, they're still not sure" Lorelai told her and her grind grew into a huge smile.

"What?"

"My dad had to go on business last week so my mom tagged along. She said they were gonna take a 'second honey moon' after all his business was done and that they wouldn't be back until the ends of July. So I couldn't tell her before she left cuz' I was afraid of how they'd react and so I'll have to tell her by the phone" Lorelai said proudly.

"So last Friday night?" Sookie asked.

"Well…" Lorelai started.

_FrIdAy NiGhT At ThE DiNeR_

"_Luke!" Rory whined._

"_Lorelai, you guys need to leave" Luke said while walking up to their table, where Rory had spent the last 10 minutes convincing Lorelai to leave for Friday night dinner._

"_You're throwing us out?" Lorelai faked hurt._

"_Yes or you'll be late for dinner and that'll only make it worse" Luke told her._

"_Fine…" Lorelai sighed "..lets go" she grabbed her purse kissed Luke goodbye and both her and Rory left the diner._

_On ThE RiDe ThErE_

"_Are you gonna tell them?" Rory asked referring to the whole baby and Luke thing._

"_Not tonight babe" Lorelai told her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm not in the mood to be defending myself or my choices to my parents" _

"_Fine"_

_A LiTtLe WhIlE LaTeR_

_Lorelai and Rory were in the living room with Emily, they were waiting for Richard to end a business call and join them in the living room._

"_I'll get you something to drink while we wait" Emily said getting up. "Martini, Lorelai?" Rory's eyes widen and she turned to look at her mother._

"_No thanks mom. But, I'll take some water" Lorelai said hoping Emily wouldn't press the subject._

"_Water?" Emily said in disbelief and Lorelai nodded. "Just water?" Lorelai nodded again. "Is this some kind of joke Lorelai?" Emily asked quickly getting mad at Lorelai's sense of humor._

"_No mom. I just want water" Lorelai said calmly. 'don't make a big deal Lorelai, just relax, breath in, breath out, wax on, wax off, hahaha wax' Lorelai thought._

"_Why?" Emily said narrowing her eyes towards Lorelai._

"_Because…" Lorelai tried but Emily wasn't buying it, Lorelai let out a long breath "… because I feel like someone is trying to tell me something…" Lorelai started._

"_What!" both Emily and Rory said. Emily said it skeptically, but Rory was thinking she was going to tell them about her pregnancy._

"_Well, the other day I saw a commercial of most of the high school students that had died in car accidents were because a drunk driver had hit them, they were a LOT and only in this year, so that got to me. And then a couple of days later I saw on Oprah how only with ONE drink your judgment is impaired and you are not fine to drive…" Lorelai said, 'well at least I'm not completely lying, cuz' that actually had me thinking' Lorelai told herself._

"_So?" Emily asked after she stopped talking a few seconds._

"_So… that got me thinking, and I came to the conclusion that I'm not gonna drink anything alcoholic if I'm gonna drive, and since I'm driving tonight, then I'm not drinking" Lorelai said proudly. After much hesitation Emily served Lorelai her water without any more questions._

_A little while later Richard had joined them in the living room._

"_Have you told them?" Richard suddenly asks Emily._

"_Not yet, I was waiting for you"_

"_Tell us what?" Rory turned to her grandfather._

"_Well…" Richard started but was cut of by Emily._

"_We are going to Europe for the summer" Emily said really fast._

"_What?" Lorelai asked._

"_Really?" Rory asked at the same time._

"_We are leaving for Europe on Sunday" Richard confirmed._

"_Cool" Rory said._

"_What about dinner?" Lorelai asked._

"_There wont be any dinner's until the first days of August" Emily told Lorelai, and Lorelai tried really hard to hide her relief face, and some how she managed to do it._

"_Wow, and what are you guys gonna do there for so long?" Lorelai asked them._

"_Well, the first couple of weeks are business" Richard told them._

"_And then, we'll take a second honeymoon" Emily finished happily._

"_Aw that's awesome, grandma" Rory said happily._

"_And a little traumatizing also" Lorelai said with a disgusted face, and Rory laughed. _

AcOuPlE Of HoUrS LaTeR

Lorelai and Sookie were sitting on Lorelai's couch they had a movie on the background but they weren't pay much attention, they had been talking about future plans, about Rory's reaction, about how she told Luke, and everything about Jason.

"Well, at least something good came out of what Jason did" Sookie said trying to find a sweet spot on his actions.

"I know, a _very_ good thing" Lorelai said with a smile and they continued watching TV. Later there was a knock on the door.

"I told you, you don't have to knock!" Lorelai yelled towards the door, and Sookie gave her a weird look.

"Sorry" came a call from the door. It was Luke and Lorelai knew it was him.

"How did you know?" Sookie asked pointing towards the door, and Lorelai shrugged.

"You brought food?" Lorelai asked once she saw Luke's retrieving back towards the kitchen.

"When haven't I?" Luke said from the kitchen.

"Aw sweet" Sookie whispered to Lorelai and she whispered back.

"I know"

"Hey you don't have clean dishes!" Luke yelled back.

"Check the dishwasher" Lorelai told him.

"You don't have clean dishes!" Luke repeated after a couple of seconds.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to turn it on. Could you turn it on please?" Lorelai told him and she smiled once she heard the machine start and Sookie mouthed 'aw cute'

"Here" Luke handed Lorelai the take out bag, Sookie quickly stood and gave him a tight hug. "What's she doing?" Luke asked Lorelai while hugging Sookie.

"She's hugging you" Lorelai stated in 'duh' voice.

"I noticed but why is she doing that?" Luke asked still hugging.

"Cuz' she's happy" Lorelai said and took a bite out of her burger. "I don't like turkey burgers Luke" Lorelai told him with a 'yuk' face.

"I know, but you're still gonna eat that. It's good for you.." Luke started.

"And the baby" Sookie shimmied in.

"Oh, so that's why you're hugging me?" Luke asked Sookie and she took a step back.

"Well duh silly" Sookie told him. "Well I'm gonna go, I already got my news and congratulated. My job here is done"

"Thanks Sookie" Lorelai said with a mouth full of turkey burger.

"Your welcome" Sookie said with a disgusted face and started to leave.

"Gross" Luke said with the same look as Sookie and at the same time.

"Hey, Sookie?" Lorelai said from the couch, Sookie stopped and turned. "Not a word" Lorelai told her and Sookie nodded, pretending to zip her mouth shut and throw the key away. After Sookie left Luke took a seat next to Lorelai.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke said with a grin.

"Yeah?" she asked while reaching in the bag and taking a fry out.

"Your eating _my _burger" Luke said holding back a smile. "Well technically, you _ate _my burger" he couldn't hold the smile back any longer.

"What?" Lorelai asked and froze with a fry in mid air.

"If you reach in the bag…" Lorelai did. "…in the bottom is _your_ normal burger. I put it there to keep it warm" Luke said smiling and Lorelai pulled out the wrapped burger.

"Lucas Danes! You had me thinking _this _was my burger?" Lorelai asked pointing to the itty bitty piece of turkey burger left, Luke nodded. "Nice"

"I know, I learned from the best" Luke said smugly.

"You do know that sucking up wont prevent you from eating this burger, right?" Lorelai asked pointing to the still wrapped one.

"Do I have to?" Luke whined.

"It's only fair, burger boy" Lorelai said and handed him the burger, which he ate with a disgusted face the whole time, after that they watched the sport news and headed for bed, ever since Lorelai had told him about the baby, Luke had slept in Lorelai's house every night.


	6. Swing Chris Swing

_**Sorry but I had to do it. Please don't kill me, and I promise it's not a typical reappearance. I think it an original idea, but I'm not very sure so please don't be mad if it was done before.  
Oh and sorry if it took forever. And to my Beta sorry but i couldnt wait anylonger cuz It's already been too long.**_

It had been almost a week since Emily and Richard had left, and all of those days Luke had stayed over. Today Lorelai had convinced Luke to ask for the day off, so he was sleeping in late. Lorelai was up though, morning sickness hadn't hit her yet, but she just couldn't sleep in late anymore, she didn't know why but she blamed Luke for it. Lorelai's cell phone started to ring but since Lorelai was downstairs watching TV and her cell phone was upstairs in her room Luke had to answer.

"Hello?" a gruff/groggy Luke answered.

"Who is this?" came Emily's snooty voice.

"What?" he opened his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Who are you, and why are you answering my daughter's phone at seven in the morning?"

"Hold on" was all Luke said.

"What? What do you mean hold on? Who do you think you're talking to?..." Emily started to ramble but Luke wasn't listening.

"Lorelai!" he yelled downstairs from the bedroom door.

"Yeah hon?" she yelled back up. _Hon? _Thought Emily.

"Phone!" was all Luke said and Lorelai walked upstairs to get it. "Next time, don't leave your phone next to the bed if you're downstairs" Luke grumbled.

"Sorry" Lorelai said sympathetically, Luke mumbled something and headed for the bathroom. "Hello?" Lorelai answered the cell phone and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Who was that!" came Emily's imminent response.

"Mom?" Lorelai was shocked. _Typical, the only time Luke answers my phone and it's my mom. _

"Who was that man, Lorelai" Emily asked sternly.

"What man?" _confuse her till she gives up _Lorelai told herself.

"What do you mean, 'what man?', the one who answered _your _cell phone at seven in the morning just because you left it right next to the _bed, _the bed! Lorelai"

"And why did you call at seven?"

"Don't change the subject, Lorelai" Emily said sternly and Lorelai sighted.

"It was Luke, mom" Lorelai said, Luke had been walking out of the bathroom and heard his name so he walked into the room.

"Luke?" Emily didn't believe her.

"Yes mom"

"Luke? As in Stars Hollow Luke?"

"Yes" Lorelai sighted and threw herself back on the bed, so now she was lying on her back. Luke walked over to the side where Lorelai's head was and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The ice man?"

"How many nicknames do you have for him?"

"I'm just making sure it's the right one" Emily protested.

"It is the right one mom" Lorelai said and looked up at Luke with a smile.

"Fine. What was Luke doing on your bed?"

"Umm…" the question didn't take Lorelai by surprise completely; she was expecting it, but she never thought her mom would be so direct. Luke noticed Lorelai's facial expression change he was confused, and worried at the same time.

"Lorelai" Emily pressed.

"Sleeping?" Lorelai tried, but who was she kidding this was Emily Gilmore; she'd never take _that _for an answer.

"Oh you don't say. And why was he sleeping on your bed?"

"Because it's fluffier?" Luke was confused _what the hell are they talking about._

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" Emily said exasperated.

"Because we're dating" Lorelai said in a low whisper expecting Emily's outburst.

"Since when?" this response took Lorelai by surprise.

"What?"

"Since when have you been an item?"

"I don't remember exactly" Lorelai said, _she didn't scream, she didn't throw a tantrum, is this really my mom?_

"Does he make you happy?" _ok, it's official, I fell asleep on the couch and I'm dreaming right now._

"More than any man has" Lorelai responded truthfully her smile grew and her eyes got all dreamy looking.

A CoUpLe Of DaYs BeFoRe

_Lorelai walked into the diner at around five in the afternoon._

"_What are you doing here?" Luke asked once he reached the stool she was sitting on._

"_Gee, you can feel the love" Lorelai teased._

"_Sorry, it's just that I thought you'd be getting ready by now"_

"_Ready for what?" Lorelai was confused._

"_Oh, didn't I tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?" now she was intrigued._

"_I am picking you up at seven" Luke said very gallantly._

"_Oh, for what?" Lorelai cooed._

"_A date" Luke said non-chantilly._

"_A date?"_

"_Yep. Oh! And dress nicely" Luke said with a smug smile then left to go to the kitchen._

_6 In ThE AfTeRnOoN_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming…" Lorelai chanted as she ran downstairs in her robe, she had just come out of the bathroom. "Hello?"_

"_Hey"_

"_Why are you calling one hour before the date? You know how frantic I get" Lorelai whined while she climbed the stairs._

"_I know, and I'm sorry…"_

"_But…?" Lorelai urged Luke to continue, after all she wasn't ready yet, heck she didn't even know what she was gonna wear._

"_I forgot to tell you something about the date" Luke confessed then he got quiet._

"_Well what did you forget?" Lorelai was losing it. She needed to get her hair done, her make-up done, and pick up a dress._

"_You are gonna need a change of clothes" Luke said simply. Great now to top it all of I'm gonna have to look for two outfits. Lorelai thought._

"_Why am I gonna need a change?" Lorelai asked intrigued._

"_Just this once do as I say?"_

"_Fine, but just this once" Lorelai teased. "What type of clothes?"_

"_Casual" Luke said._

"_Ook" Lorelai was weirded out, I need to dress fancy, and also take a casual change of clothes? He's lost it, that's the only explanation._

"_Ok, so, bye. Pick you up in and hour" _

"_An hour…?" Lorelai asked._

"_And fifteen minutes" Luke added._

"_Much better, bye hon"_

"_Bye" and with that they both hung up. Lorelai had a million things to do and Luke just needed to get ready._

_SeVeN ThIrTy_

"_So you finally understood" Lorelai said opening the door._

"_Understood what?"_

"_That you have to be late" she said and kissed him._

"_Ok. Are you ready to go?" Luke asked, she nodded went inside for her bag and they left._

_They went to dinner at Hartford. Not only dinner, it was a very, very fancy dinner. After that Luke took Lorelai to Buddy and Maisy's house so she could change. After she was in jeans and a t-shirt (that still fit normally) he took her to a park where he had settled a big white screen and a projector. On the floor were a quilt to sit on and a blanket so they wouldn't get cold. Surrounding the quilt was a bunch of bags with junk food._

"_What's this?" Lorelai asked._

"_A traditional date: Dinner and a movie" Luke said simply._

"_Where did you get all this?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to wonder" Luke said smirking._

"_It's perfect, thank you" Lorelai said and kissed him for a couple of minutes. Once they pulled apart she got comfortable and Luke went over to turn on the projector._

"_Cujo? You got Cujo?" Lorelai asked once he was settled next to her. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"_

"_No, not really. I just figured it'll be nice to watch it" Luke said with a shrug._

"_Aww I think someone wants for somebody to be scared that way someone can be all over somebody" Lorelai stated._

"_What!" Luke didn't understand a word after she had said 'Aww'._

"_Never mind. Just hug me" Lorelai ordered and he obliged._

_The movie ended and Lorelai made Luke hug her for several minutes later._

"_Ready for the big end?" Luke asked her._

"_There's more?" she was surprised, everything so far had been prefect._

"_Just one more stop" he said, and then he got up. "C'mon let's go" he help her up._

"_What about all of this?" she asked gesturing to all the stuff in the park._

"_I got it covered" he said with a smirk._

"_Ooh intrigue" after that they left._

_They drove back to Stars Hollow and Luke parked his truck in front of the soda shoppe._

"_We're here" he said looking at Lorelai._

"_Here?" she pointed to the soda shoppe, Luke just nodded._

"_C'mon" he got off, walk around the car and opened her door. They walked inside and Taylor was already waiting for them._

"_What will you have tonight?" Taylor asked Lorelai. She turned to Luke and he nodded for her to go ahead._

"_Chocolate?" she asked Luke with begging eyes._

"_Chocolate it is" Luke told Taylor. Taylor prepared her cone then went over to give it to her. Luke and Lorelai left the shoppe and started to walk back to her house. No need for the truck in such a beautiful night anyhow. After several minutes they were walking up her drive way._

"_Luke, this is…was… Oh my God, it was so perfect" Lorelai said lost at words._

"_I'm glad you liked it" he said with a smile._

"_Like it? I didn't like. I loved it!" they walked inside. "Here…" she handed him her cone. "Hold my cone. I'll be right back" she bolted upstairs leaving Luke in the living room alone, well, with the ice cream cone._

"_What are you doing?" he called up the stairs. Instead of answering she walked back down wearing one of the flannel shirts he'd left there._

"_There, now I'm comfy" she plopped next to him and took her cone back. With his hand now free, Luke placed his arm around her and she snuggled into him._

_Luke watched her eat the ice cream. Actually he saw how prevocalic she was licking it. He couldn't take it any more, and between licks he stole a kiss from her. A very slow and sexy kiss._

"_Mmm you taste like chocolate" Luke said once he pulled back, but with his eyes still closed. Lorelai just smiled and continued eating her dessert._

_Once she was done she turned a little so she was face to face with Luke and kissed him again. Then she tried telling him something._

"_I wanted to…" kiss "…thank you…" kiss "…for tonight…" kiss "…it was perfect" and the kiss deepened. "C'mon" she said getting up and pulling him with her._

"_Where are we going?" Luke asked a little annoyed that the kissing had stopped._

"_I want to show you just how thankful I am" she said with a smirk and led him upstairs._

BaCk To ThE PrEsEnT

"If you say so" was all Emily had to say.

"Is there a reason you called so early?" Lorelai said annoyed at the tone Emily had. She was mad her mother had burst the little bubble she was currently in.

"Yes, I wanted to remind you that we are in Europe and there will be no Friday night dinner" _like if I would forget that _Lorelai mocked in her head.

"Thank you for reminding me mom. I had totally forgotten that you weren't here" Lorelai mocked, but apparently Emily thought she was serious.

"Honestly Lorelai, how can you forget something like that?"

"I don't know mom, maybe I was too preoccupied with something else" Lorelai said eyeing Luke, he just smirked.

"That wouldn't be a first" Emily mumbled.

"You know mom, I have to go"

"Fine"

"Oh! And next time, don't remind me at seven AM, please?" Lorelai asked.

"I won't. I'll call at six"

"Mom!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Good bye Lorelai, my regards to Luke" Emily said and hung up before Lorelai could respond.

"Gah!" Lorelai closed her cell and tossed it on the mattress.

"You ok?" Luke asked running his hand thru her hair.

"She sends you her regards" Lorelai said. She had her eyes closed.

"Hm" was all Luke said.

"That's it?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Yep. Well, I'm gonna go take a bath" he kissed her forehead and got up from the bed and out of the room.

Luke was already taking a bath when the door to the bathroom opened and closed.

"What are you doing?" he asked popping his thru the curtain.

"Brushing my teeth" Lorelai said while grabbing her brush and the paste. Luke went back to his previous tasks. After Lorelai had finished brushing she slowly and quietly took her clothes off and slipped into the shower behind Luke. She hugged him from behind.

"Jesus!" Luke said when he felt her arms encircling him. She just kissed his back, and he moaned. "What're you doing?" he asked while she kept kissing.

"Shh" was all she said.

That day they just hung around the house doing nothing. Now it was six thirty and _a walk to remember _was showing on the screen, but Luke was not watching it since Lorelai was currently straddling his lap and kissing him senseless. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They didn't hear it the first time, but they did the second.

"Door" Luke mumbled against her lips.

"Ignore it" she pulled a little back just to say that, but quickly resumed kissing him again. They kept going, but the knock at the door continued. Luke growled.

"Don't they see that were not here?" Lorelai asked kissing Luke's jaw.

"Both our cars are outside"

"So?"

"So… who ever is at the door knows we're here" he said while she kept kissing his jaw, the knocking just kept going.

"Fine!" Lorelai said and disengaged herself from Luke. "Coming!" _jejeje dirty! And so true_. Lorelai yelled hoping the knocking would stop, it didn't. "For the love of God, could you please just…" she said while opening the door.

"Hi Lor."

"Chris" was all Lorelai said. She took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and say hi, 'hi'"

"Lorelai, who's at the door?" Luke asked and then appeared behind her.

"Who are you?" Christopher asked.

"Why are you here?" Lorelai asked again ignoring Chris' question. Luke placed a hand on Lorelai's back.

"To keep you company"

"What!" both Lorelai and Luke said at the same time.

"Well, Rory told me you are free on Friday's now, and I thought I could keep you company"

"You thought wrong" Luke said sternly.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I really don't need you to keep me company, Chris" Lorelai said before things got a little out of control.

"Yeah, see, that's my job" Luke said with a smirk.

"And you are?" Chris asked.

"Luke" Lorelai said quietly, trying to keep Luke calm.

"Luke? Oh yeah, you're the diner guy"

"'The diner guy'?" Luke asked.

"Luke" Lorelai said again. "Chris, why don't you wait for me in the living room"

"Sure" Christopher said with a smile and walked over to the living room.

"I think I should go" Luke said and started for the door. Lorelai walked with him and stopped him on the porch.

"Hey" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just have to work, you know?"

"Today is your day off" Lorelai pointed out with a smile.

"I have to check if the diner is still there"

"Nice try" Lorelai said, now wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't want to be here, with… him" Luke said motioning with his head towards the general direction of the living room.

"Me either. I'd rather be with you" she said sweetly and kissed him.

"Me too" he said once he pulled back. "But you should go back…" he gestured with his head again, kissed her, and then he left. She sighted while she saw his retrieving back. Once he was gone she walked back inside and closed the door.

"The movie just ended" Chris said once Lorelai was in the living room.

"There was a movie playing?" Lorelai asked confused. She didn't remember a movie.

"Yes, you didn't know? What were you…" Chris stopped himself before he asked something he really didn't want to known the answer to. Lorelai just smiled. "So… you two…?"

"Are together" Lorelai finished the sentence for him. The smile that appeared on her face didn't go unnoticed by Christopher.

"You should see your face when you talk about him" Chris pointed out. Lorelai looked down shyly.

"Why are you here Chris?"

"I already told you. Rory mentioned the Europe trip and I thought I should come here and entertain you for a couple of days"

"A couple of days?" Lorelai asked weirded out.

"I'm leaving on Sunday" Chris stated.

"Sunday?" _why Sunday? Why not tonight? If Luke sticks to his 'I can't be here with him' thing then I won't be able to see much of Luke this weekend. Oh my God! I'm gonna have to sleep alone._

"Yep, Sunday." Chris noticed her face. "Why don't you go visit you diner boy while I get settled here"

"Really?"

"Yeah go, I'll be fine" he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you later" Lorelai said with a smile and left Chris alone.

DiNeR

Lorelai took Luke up to his apartment and told him about Chris. And the fact that he was staying until Sunday. Lorelai begged, and tried to persuade Luke into sleeping at her house, but he couldn't be budged. Tonight they were both sleeping apart. And according to Luke they're gonna sleep apart until Sunday night. After she finally gave up on the whole 'getting Luke to sleep at her house' thing, they could focus on the making out thing. Which they both really enjoyed. They told themselves they were just making up for lost time.

She arrived home a little after nine, and brought Chris a burger.

"Had fun?" Christopher asked from the couch he was currently sprawled on.

"Actually I did. Here" she said and gave him the Luke's bag. He sat up and she took a seat next to him on the other end of the couch. "What are you watching?" she asked cuz' right now they were currently on commercial.

"South Park" he stated before taking a bite out of the burger.

"Ooh" she said and got more comfy. She grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to her stomach. She was not showing, not even if she was shirtless and you were looking for a little stomach. But still she felt better doing that with the pillow.

"So… you and Luke, huh?"

"Yeah"

"You're happy aren't you?" it hurt Chris a little to see her so happy with another man, but who was he to be jealous. After all, he had Sherry and Gigi.

"Through the roof" was all Lorelai said because the commercials were over and South Park was starting again.

"I'm glad"

"Shh!"

That night, after Lorelai had made the couch for Chris, had talked on the phone with Luke, and prepared everything to go to sleep. She lay wide awake just staring at the ceiling. _This is stupid, why can't I fall asleep? I slept without Luke for years. This is ridiculous! Sleep Lorelai sleep! _But all that talking to herself was only making her be more and more awake. _Try counting sheep! 1,2,3,4,5…..900,901,902,.903… stupid sheep! What else can I do? _

"Gha!" Lorelai said and stomped downstairs, when she remembered Chris was there she walked more quietly. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Thank you Luke" Lorelai mumbled while taking the milk out. She served herself a glass and walked back upstairs. She drank the whole glass and got herself under the blankets again. Finally, at around three thirty AM she fell asleep. At six she reached an arm behind her to try and feel Luke, but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes to try and look for him, and then she remembered he wasn't there. Said knowledge prevented her from falling back asleep. With a growl she got up and went to the bathroom.

DiNeR

Luke was getting everything ready. Turning everything on. Then the bells jingled and he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked with a weird face.

"Couldn't sleep" Lorelai said with a pout-y face.

"Why?" he walked up to her and she hugged him tight, taking in the smell that was all Luke.

"Missed you too much" she mumbled against his chest.

"Really?"

"Don't get cocky" Lorelai said pocking his chest with her index finger, he chuckled. "Can I get some breakfast?"

"Sure" he let go of her and walked behind the counter. "Eggs and pancakes?"

"Sounds great" she said nodding vigorously.

"Be right back" he said then left to the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking that tonight…" Lorelai started but Luke's head popped out from the door before she could finish it.

"Caesar's sick"

"So?"

"So, I have to close tonight"

"Luke, no!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do" Lorelai sighted and nodded.

"Can I hang here with you then?" she asked pouting.

"What about Christopher?" Luke had walked into the kitchen again and he was yelling from the inside now.

"What about him?" she got off the stool and walked over to the kitchen door.

"I thought he was her to _entertain _you" Luke mocked Christopher's words. Lorelai laughed.

"I don't need him to _entertain_ me" she walked behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist. "You're entertaining enough"

"Gee thanks"

After Lorelai had finished her breakfast she left. She walked in and Chris was still asleep so she set the hotcakes container that she had asked Luke to make on the coffee table in the living room. She walked up to her room and on her way up she grabbed the phone.

"You better be dieing if you decided to call before 10 AM on a Saturday morning"

"Christopher's here" was all Lorelai said.

"What?" that was enough to make Rory wake up.

"He got here yesterday afternoon, because _someone _told him there was no more Friday night dinners, and is not leaving until tomorrow afternoon"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry honey, be here"

"I can't…"

"What!"

"…I have a big test on Monday…."

"Rory" Lorelai whined.

"I really am sorry mom"

"Fine" Lorelai sighted.

"It won't be so bad"

"Luke refused to sleep in the house" Lorelai told her bluntly.

"Why?" Rory asked with a little laugh.

"Chris" Lorelai said simply and Rory started to laugh harder. "It's not funny. I couldn't sleep last night" Lorelai whined.

"Why?"

"Cuz I was all alone" Lorelai said pouting, even though Rory couldn't see her she knew.

"Aww that's so cute. But you weren't alone"

"Christopher was on the couch"

"I meant the baby" Rory said in a duh' voice.

"Oh, that"

"Yes, that. How do you feel?" Rory asked after a little pause.

"The same. It's weird, when I was pregnant with you I was nauseas and achy all the time"

"Gross! Mom, I _so _didn't want to know that"

"Sorry" Lorelai said giggling.

LaTeR ThAt DaY

"So, what are we gonna eat?" Christopher asked. They were walking around the town square. Lorelai had convinced him to go movie shopping.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I'm hungry, and you have nothing in your house" he stated and Lorelai just gasped.

"I have stuff"

"Oh, you do? Cuz when I last checked you didn't"

"There is stuff, you just have to cook it" Lorelai whispered the last part.

"Exactly! And do you cook?" he asked and she shook her head. "I thought so. I don't cook either, so that brings us back to my original question. What are we gonna eat?"

"Luke's!" Lorelai said happily.

"Sure, let's go"

ThE DiNeR

Luke was in the kitchen cooking and Lane was running around the dinner attending customers. The diner wasn't full, nor was it empty either. Lorelai and Christopher walked in, he went to grab a table and Lorelai walked over to the kitchen door.

"Can I have a wrapped Luke with no flannel or under shirt to go please?" Lorelai teased from the door way.

"Lorelai!..."

"What? Nobody heard" she said walking closer to him.

"You're not supposed to be here, it's not safe" Luke said while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ok then, if it's so unsafe I should get you out of here" she said seductively. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Nice try" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Fine" she sighted. "Will I see you before we leave?"

"Sure" he said nodding.

"Will I see you after we leave?"

"Probably not"

"Will you call me tonight?" she asked like a little girl.

"Definitely" he said with a smirk and bent his head down to kiss her.

Lorelai returned to the table, and informed Christopher that she had ordered a burger for him. When Luke brought the burgers to her table Christopher's cell phone rang so he went outside. Lorelai told Luke to take a seat while Chris was outside.

OuTsIdE

"Are you there?" the voice on the cell phone asked.

"Yeah, I'm in Stars Hollow for the weekend. So, did you get me in?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, but they wont let you through unless you arrive with a hot girl" the voice said.

"Don't worry I got that covered" he said while turning his attention to Lorelai, who was eating and laughing with Luke.

"Cool, so I'll give you the address and you'll be all set. _Don't _screw this up, man"

"Don't worry about me" Christopher reassured him.

MeAnWhIlE InSiDe

"So… tonight?" Luke asked, a little ashamed. He wasn't keeping track of her, nor was he jealous. He was just curious. He didn't want her exhausting herself, because he knew that wasn't good for the baby.

"I thought you said you were busy" she teased.

"I am. I just wanted to know what you plans were" he asked shyly.

"Well I was planning on spending them here in the diner, just watching you work, but you said no. so right now my plans are to go home, cuddle in my bed, pop in a movie, and hopefully sleep"

"That's it?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep. I'm actually pretty tired, and don't want to go out" Lorelai said with a shrug shoving a French fry into her mouth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I wanted to go out with you, and you said no"

"I did not say no, I said I was busy" Luke stated.

"Pot_ai_to potato" Lorelai said. Christopher walked in and sat down, Luke went back to work. After they had finished eating Lorelai went back into the kitchen for a quick goodbye make-out session then her and Chris left.

GiLmOrE HoUsE

"Where are you going?" Christopher asked when he saw that Lorelai headed for the stairs.

"I'm gonna take a long relaxing bath" Lorelai said.

"And then?" Christopher asked, wanting to know if she and Luke had made plans. He had been waiting since forever to go to this kind of parties, but he knew Sherry would never say yes so he had to find someone who will. He was pretty sure that if she told Lorelai the truth of where they were going she would never go, but he was positive he could con her into going to a party.

"I'm gonna grab a movie, cuddle in my bed and, hopefully, fall asleep" she said and headed for the stairs. _That's it? Those are all her Saturday night plans? _Chris thought shocked.

"Change of plans?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind?" Lorelai asked eyeing him.

"Well, remember that phone call I had earlier?" he asked and she nodded. "Well that was a colleague of mine, and he asked me where I was, when I told him I was in the Hollow he told me an old friend of his was having a party in Hartford and that I was invited to go if I wanted to. So… do you want to?"

"Want to what?" Lorelai was confused.

"Go to that party with me"

"You want to crash a party at seven?" Lorelai was confused.

"It wouldn't be crashing, I'm invited" Christopher stated. "And we could go get ice-cream or something before we go there, that way we wont get there till like nine" he was practically begging her to say yes with his eyes.

"Chris…"

"What? Do you need permission from _Luke _to go out?" he interrupted her, Christopher knew that if he played the freedom card she would cave.

"No! I don't need permission from Luke to go out!"

"Then let's go" he asked again with a smile.

"I'm really tired Chris, I didn't sleep well last night…"

"C'mon Lor, say yes, like old times" he gave her that 'Chris-face' the one she couldn't resist, and he knew she couldn't resist. She sighted.

"If… I don't like it there we leave" she said slowly.

"Right away, at a drop of a hat" Christopher said excitedly.

"Let me take a shower then"

"Thanks Lor, you're the best"

"I know" she turned to go upstairs, sighting the whole way up. She got in her room and grabbed the phone, she had left it there earlier from calling Rory, and called the diner.

"Luke's" said a happy Lane.

"Hey, Lane, can I talk to Luke?"

"Sure, Lorelai, hang on" Lane said and Lorelai heard muffled voices.

"Luke" came the gruff voice.

"Hey hon" Lorelai said happily and nervously all at the same time.

"Hey…" his voice softened "What's up?"

"Change of plans"

"What plans?" Luke asked confused. As far as he remembered they hadn't made plans because he had to lock up.

"Christopher said he wanted to take me out for dinner later tonight" _Why did I say that? Why did I lie? I shouldn't lie to Luke, especially about this, but he would get mad if I told him Christopher had convinced me of going to a party._

"Dinner? But you guys just ate?"

"Well yeah, but he said he wanted to do something nice for me because I let him stay here for the weekend" _should I be scared that I'm lying so easily to him?_

"Couldn't he just say thanks?"

"Well yeah he could, but where's the fun in that?"

"Right. So dinner…"

"Yeah, tonight…"

"You called to tell me you guys are going out to dinner?"

"No. I called to tell you he is buying me dinner later tonight" Lorelai stated.

"How is that different from what I said?" Luke was confused.

"The difference is that _going out to dinner _sounds wrong" Lorelai explained and Luke smiled.

"Yeah it does" there was a little silence.

"So, I'm guessing you have to open tomorrow, right?" Lorelai asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought of calling you tonight, after we came back, but you need your rest"

"Call"

"What?"

"Call when you get home, it doesn't matter what time it is" Luke said sweetly.

"Thanks, I will" Lorelai said with a smile _God I suck! Here he is, being all nice and understanding; all the while I'm lying to him. I suck! I'm the worst girlfriend ever!_

"Bye Lorelai. Careful" he said before he hung up.

"Bye Luke" Lorelai whispered to the dial tone.

LaTeR In ChRiStOpHeR's CaR

"Ice-cream right?" Lorelai asked.

"Right"

"You haven't forgotten yet, right?"

"No" Chris said a little annoyed. There was silence for like two or three miles.

"Baskin Robins?"

"Where ever you want" he had a monotone voice.

"Or we could just go to a restaurant and order dessert"

"Most restaurants don't like that" Chris pointed out.

"Oh, right. Then Baskin Robins it is" she said faking a good mood.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked with a chuckle.

"Me? Yeah, I'm alright" _like hell I am! I lied to Luke so I wouldn't feel so bad about going to a party with Chris._

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive" she said nodding vigorously.

"Ok good. So, Baskin Robins?" he asked and gave her a sideways glance, she nodded. "Let's go"

She had gotten a big double scoop chocolate ice-cream with hot chocolate fudge, which Christopher had told her that 'no way in hell was she getting into his car with that', she ate it in the Baskin Robins location. She ate it so slowly Christopher almost had a stroke. Lorelai had the slightest glimmer of hope that if she took way too long he would get tired and decided to just call it a night. Christopher, however, had other plans. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this since forever and he was not gonna let anything ruin this chance.

"You do know that if you take longer that thing it's gonna turn into chocolate milk" Christopher stated amused at how slow she was eating it.

"Oh, sorry" Lorelai smiled and realizing he wouldn't call it a night any time soon she eat a little faster.

A WhIlE LaTeR

They parked the car and got off. Lorelai was wearing tight low rise jeans, and a spaghetti strap red satin shirt. Christopher was wearing a nice button down dark blue shirt and black dress pants, which Lorelai thought it was odd he had brought with him; actually she thought it was odd he actually own those types of clothes. They walked up to the entrance of the house, big house, and there was a bouncer there.

"Name?" the big muscle gorilla at the door asked Christopher.

"Hayden, Christopher Hayden"

"How very James Bond of you" Lorelai teased into his ear. The gorilla eyed Lorelai from head to toe, and then moved aside to let them in. "Freak" Lorelai muttered.

"Told you I was invited" Chris told her while placing a hand on her lower back _whoa there buddy, what are you doing? _

"Yeah, it's a good change of pace with you" she teased oddly while he maneuvered her around the house. She couldn't help but notice how everybody at the party was ridiculously good looking.

"Yeah" Chris said absentminded. He was looking around the house, checking out the potential. He saw a blonde woman eyeing him, he smiled and moved the hand on Lorelai's back to around her shoulders. _What the hell! What does he think he's doing? Did he forget about Luke? Doesn't he mind that I lied to my boyfriend just so I could accompany him to this party? _The woman that was eyeing Chris grabbed the hand of a tall and muscular blonde man next to her. Christopher smiled and her and gave her a wink. They kept walking around the house.

"Are we going to walk all night?'' Lorelai complained after a little over 20 minutes of just walking and eyeing people.

"Um no, not really" there was something in his tone of voice, but Lorelai dismissed it. "Do you want something to drink?" Chris asked while he maneuvered them over to the bar.

"Sure. Could I get some club soda?" she asked the bar tender.

"What!" Christopher thought she was kidding.

"Sure, ma'm. Anything for you sir?" the bartender asked.

"Martini" Chris said not taking his confused eyes off of Lorelai. "Club soda?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world, her asking for a club soda.

"When was the last time you had a club soda?" he asked laughing.

"The last time I was at my parent's house" Lorelai shrugged.

"Here you go ma'm" the bartender said and handed her and Chris their drinks.

"Can we go somewhere, and…I don't know, sit?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, c'mon, let's go" he said and again placed his hand on her lower back. _Again with the hand. Well, at least he keeps it in a normal place, and this is not cheating on Luke, no it's not. No its not, no its not, no its not, ok maybe it is a little _she said the last part when she felt Christopher's thumb start rubbing her back.

"Hey look! A couch" she pointed at the direction and then quickly walked leaving Christopher, and his hands, behind her.

"You were that tired?" Chris asked laughing a little after he reached the couch.

"It's just that I didn't sleep well last night" Lorelai shrugged it off.

"Uhuh" Chris nodded while keeping his eyes on the previously mentioned blonde girl.

"And how's Sherry?'' Lorelai asked as soon as she noticed where Christopher's eyes were at.

"She's fine. Taking care of Gigi" he said turning his view over at Lorelai.

"Are you guys good?"

"We're great" Chris said and Lorelai had actually believed him.

OvEr FoRtYfIvE MiNuTeS LaTeR

Lorelai was tired, annoyed, cranky, and just wanted to find Christopher so they could leave. About ten minutes after they sat on the couch he had told her he needed to use the bathroom. It was now over forty minutes later and she still hadn't seen him.

"You lost?" a voice asked behind her.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning around to find a tall and muscular blonde man. The same man that was with the girl Christopher was eyeing before.

"Are you lost?" he asked giving her a killer smile.

"Um, no. I'm looking for someone" Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, who? Maybe I've seen him"

"How do you know it's a him?" Lorelai asked curious.

"Logic…" he stated. "So, who did you lose?"

"The guy I came here with, Christopher, he is a little tall, and… umm, I don't know, I've never been good at describing" Lorelai said laughing out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I know who you mean" he offered with a smile.

"You do?" Lorelai asked clearly brightening up a little bit.

"Yeah. Hayden, right?" he asked smiling again.

"Yes!" she asked nodding vigorously.

"He left a while ago" the man said non-chantly.

"What?" Lorelai had a panic face on.

"Yeah, he left with Sandy…" he shrugged.

"Sandy?" Lorelai was confused.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend" he stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she started but he cut her off.

"Nah don't worry. Hi, I'm Brian" he offered his hand.

"Don't worry? What do you mean don't worry? I mean I don't know a bout Sandy, but Chris..."

"She does this all the time, especially at this kind of parties"

"Wow, sorry. Wait, what did you mean with that?" Lorelai asked confused.

"You're Lorelai, right?" Brian asked with a charming smile.

"Yes, how did you know?" Lorelai was getting a little scared now. _Where the hell did Chris bring me? _

"Christopher told me…"

"He what?"

"Well, he told me. That's part of the rules. He can't leave with Sandy unless I approve of who I end up with"

"_End up with_?" Lorelai asked getting more, and more scared by the second.

"Well yeah. Wait, he didn't tell you where you are?" Brian assumed as much by the look on Lorelai's face.

"What? Where am I exactly?"

"It's a swinger's party" as soon as these words let Brian's lips Lorelai's mouth fell opened and her eyes popped out.

"A…A What?" Lorelai's color drained from her face.

"Here, why don't you take a seat" he gently moved her towards the couch, afraid she would faint or something. "Are you ok? Can I bring you something? Water or…"

"Did you say swingers?" Lorelai asked in a whisper.

"Um, yeah. He didn't mention it, did he?" Brian knew the answer for that. But never the less Lorelai shook her head.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for them to come back?" Lorelai asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh, umm… they aren't. See you were supposed to leave with me, and I was supposed to take you back to your house later" Brian explained with an apologetic shrug.

"So, he just left me here?" Lorelai asked getting a little mad. She was now more mad than afraid. _So far this Brian guy had seemed nice, I doubt he'll do something. But still I don't want him to take me home, and I doubt he'll want to take me to Stars Hollow. God I'm gonna have to call Luke! I can't call Sookie cuz she has Davey, and Rory well I just can't call her, besides she said she had a big test on Monday. _After all this thinking her color drained from her face again. _Luke will be SO mad, and disappointed. _Lorelai sighted.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked starting to panic over her. _How could a guy do that? Leave a girl in a swinger's party without telling her where she is. _Brian thought to himself.

"I…I need a phone" Lorelai said staring into space.

"Sure. Umm did you leave you purse somewhere around here?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It was inside Chris' car" Lorelai whispered.

"It's ok, here" Brian handed her his cell phone.

"I'm calling Stars Hollow, is that ok?" she turn to look at him and he nodded. "Thanks"

Luke had closed the diner and went upstairs to bed. He knew Lorelai was gonna call when they came back, so he needed his rest. He was asleep on the couch when the phone rang.

"C'mon Luke" Lorelai whispered. But Luke didn't hear the phone. "Damn it!" Lorelai closed the phone.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked concerned.

"He didn't answer, he must've fallen asleep" Lorelai said a little sad.

"Who?"

"Luke. He's my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend and you're here with another guy? It most not be serious then"

"Oh no, it very _very _serious…" Lorelai stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, we haven't told anyone this yet except my daughter but… we're having a baby" Lorelai said with a small smile. "God, it felt _so _good to finally tell someone"

"A baby?..." she nodded. "Then why are you here with Christopher instead of being home cuddled with your man?"

"I don't know. He convinced me to come here tonight, I even lied to Luke so he wouldn't get mad" Lorelai said a little ashamed.

"Where does he think you are?"

"Having dinner with Christopher" Lorelai stated.

"Your boyfriend knows you're out with Christopher?" Brian asked feeling like he missed something important. Lorelai nodded. "Huh"

"Chris is… was my high school sweet heart, he is the father of my daughter" Lorelai confessed. She didn't know why she was telling this man everything, it just made her feel better.

"You have a little girl?"

"Well, yeah, she's in Yale" Lorelai said proudly.

"Wow. So you didn't really tell me why you were here"

"Chris made me say yes, he used that 'Chris-face' on me and I said yes"

"'_Chris-face'_?" Brian asked confused.

"Yeah, it's something he does. I can never say no to it. I think that's the face that got me my daughter" Lorelai said with a weird chuckle.

"Hey, why don't you call your boyfriend again?" Brian sensed that Lorelai was getting very uncomfortable.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Call until he answers its ok. They don't charge the call until someone picks up, so, go crazy" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, you're great" Lorelai said with a smile, flipped the phone open and dialed again.

_The hell is that? Oh right, the phone. Who the hell is calling me at this time? Oh right, Lorelai. _Luke thought while he got up to get the phone.

AlMoSt OnE HoUr LaTeR

Brian was keeping Lorelai company outside the house. They were waiting for Luke to get there.

"It's gonna be ok" Brian reassured her.

"He was so mad" Lorelai whispered looking at her shoes.

"He's probably just mad at Christopher for leaving you here"

"No, he's mad because I lied" Lorelai stated.

"He'll get over it" he kept trying to reassure her; she only sighed and nodded slightly. "He will…" he said again noticing she didn't believe him. "I mean unless he's stupid. Because only a stupid man would let you go, especially if you're pregnant with his kid" he said with a smile.

"Thanks. You're good at this"

"I know" he shrugged it off and she smiled lightly.

"Lorelai!" suddenly Luke's cold voice came from the sidewalk. _The only time he's ever said my name like that was on our big Rory/Jess fight. _Lorelai thought to herself she saw his expressionless face.

"Good luck" Brian said and walked away. Lorelai walked over to where Luke was. Once she was a couple of steps away Luke turned around and started walking over to where his car was. Lorelai's shoulders slumped a little more and she dragged her feet after him. Luke got in and waited for Lorelai to do the same. The fact that he didn't open the door for her made her heat break a little. She quietly got in and stayed very closely to the door.

"Seatbelt" Luke mumbled coldly.

"Luke I…" she started.

"Don't" Luke said forcefully. Lorelai let out a shaky breath, put her seatbelt on and leaned her head on the window. The ride back was long and in dead silence. _I hope you having fun now, Chris! _Lorelai hissed.

FoRtY MiNuTeS LaTeR

Luke's truck came to a stop in Lorelai's driveway. He threw the car into park, without turning it off and waited patiently until she got out. He didn't turn to see her; he didn't even take his hands off of the steering wheel. Lorelai was debating what she should say and how should she say it. She didn't think humor would be really good at that moment, besides even if it was, she couldn't be funny right now.

"Come inside" Lorelai suddenly blurted. She kicked herself for being so blunt. "Please" she added after a little while. Luke took a deep breath, and with out moving he utters a quiet.

"No" it hurt Lorelai a little to hear that tone on him.

"Luke, I'm sorry"

"Not now, Lorelai" he said, and she could tell he was tired, she didn't know why he was tired exactly, but he was.

"Don't be mad, I swear I didn't know it was a swinger's party" Lorelai pleaded.

"I don't want to get into this now" he said sternly.

"Luke I didn't know he was gonna leave, I didn't know it was a swinger's party, I didn't…"

"Did you know you were going to a party when you called me to tell you guys were going to _dinner?_" he asked still staring straight ahead. She was quiet for a long time and only bowed her head down. Luke turned to look at her, he let out a breath and nodded slightly. "Goodnight, Lorelai"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd get mad if I went to a party, which you did"

"I mad because you lied, no because you went to a party!" Luke said loudly and Lorelai flinched. "I told you, you guys should go out and do something, I said it was ok, that I didn't have any problems with it. But no, you had to be yourself and make a big deal out of it and lie" he drew in a big breath.

"I'm sorry" Lorelai whispered with watery eyes.

"Just… goodnight Lorelai" he said and turned his focus back to the steering wheel. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Goodnight" Lorelai whispered. She opened the door and stepped out. As soon as the truck door closed he quickly backed away leaving Lorelai just standing there. Her lip trembled; she did a half turn and walked inside.

She walked into the darkness of her living room, she saw the little red light on the answering machine blinking. Thinking it might've been Rory she hit's play.

_Hey you've reached Lorelai and…beep… …. …. … hahahahaha just kidding that wasn't the real beep sorry._

_That's annoying… _hearing this made Lorelai stop dead in her tracks. It was Luke's voice. It hurt hearing him sort of happy. _I know I never leave messages, but still, it's annoying. Anyway, I'm going to bed now so that way when you call me tonight we can stay up talking and it won't affect my performance tomorrow. And I know Dirty! So don't even say it… _Lorelai had a sad smile and giggle. _So, talk to you later. _Lorelai bit her lower lip and reached for the phone. It rang once and the machine immediately picked up.

_Hey, it's me. I know you're not home yet, and that you are mad right now but…. I had to get this off my chest. I'm very, very sorry for lying to you tonight. It's just that I didn't want you to get mad that I let the 'Chris-face' get to me. I said yes even though I didn't want to go. I was mad with myself for letting him get to me and I didn't want you to be mad at me also. But apparently I made things worse, and I'm sorry for that. But you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't know I was a swinger's. I swear if I had known I would've had enough courage to tell him no. I wouldn't do anything like that to you, or our baby… … Goodnight Luke. And please don't be mad. _

With that she hung up the phone and went upstairs. At the apartment Luke had enter just when the phone started ringing but didn't feel like answering so he just let the machine get it. He already knew and believed everything Lorelai had said. He wanted to call her, he wanted to run to her and tell her it was ok. But he didn't have enough courage to do either, not yet at least. Maybe in a little while he will. After a beer maybe.

Lorelai went into her room and got a few things, then she went into the bathroom and drew herself a bath. She had candles, oils, music, bubbles and all the works for a good pre-wallowing relaxing bath. She got so into the bath that she didn't even hear the phone ring.

_Hey you've reached Lorelai and…beep… …. …. … hahahahaha just kidding that wasn't the real beep sorry.  
Hey… I'm sorry. I… I'm not mad anymore. And you're right I would've gotten mad because of the 'Chris-face' and I do know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or our baby. I trust you and… God I miss you SO much, it's only been a weekend and I miss you like crazy. Lorelai, Please come to the diner tomorrow, I'm closing early, so we can talk better. Cuz' I don't think talking over answering machines while I'm a little bit tipsy is the best way to fix this. Anyway, see you tomorrow._ Luke hung up and went over to his bed.

Lorelai walked downstairs in sweatpants and one of Luke's shirts just in time to see Christopher walk through the door.

"Hey, you're home early" Chris said teasingly.

"Get out" Lorelai hissed.

"Look I know you're mad" Christopher tried to calm her with hand gestures.

"Mad? Mad!"

"Ok, pissed" he added with a smile.

"Get out, now" Lorelai said and a tear escaped her left eye which she quickly whipped with the back of her right hand.

"Lorelai, what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked concerned.

"Yes something happened! You left me alone in a _swinger's _party, without even telling me it was a swinger's party"

"Is that why you're mad?" Christopher asked with a light chuckle.

"Yes!" Lorelai walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey I didn't leave you alone" Chris stated.

"Oh sorry, you're right, you left me with Brian. He's a very nice guy. He lent me his cell phone so could call Luke to pick me up!" Lorelai grabbed a bucket of ice-cream from the freezer, a spoon and walked over to the couch.

"You called Luke?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course" Lorelai said plumping down on the couch.

"You weren't supposed to do that" Chris said getting mad.

"Oh sorry, but nobody told me the rules before hand" she said and stabbed the spoon into the ice-cream. "In fact I don't even remember anybody telling me anything about this party"

"Lorelai! You could've gotten me thrown off the guest list for calling Luke!"

"Oh sorry, but I don't care! See, tonight I have bigger problems then falling off a stupid guest list"

"Tssk" Chris snorted.

"Don't tssk me! I went to this party as a favor to you and the way you pay me is by causing a big fight between Luke and me!"

"Well sorry if you two are fighting, but this was an important thing for me"

"A swinger's party is important to you! If it's so important then why don't you go with Sherry, I'm sure she'll get in!" both of them stood quiet for a long time. "Leave Chris" Lorelai said quietly but sternly.

"Where?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Go to the inn or something. Just leave me alone" Lorelai said and her voice cracked.

"How big of a fight was it?" Chris asked noticing the hurt in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it with you. Please, just leave" Lorelai begged.

"Fine, I'm gonna go get my stuff" Chris said.

An HoUr LaTeR

Lorelai had let Christopher take a quick bath. She was still sprawled on the couch watching infomercials and eating the ice-cream, while a few tears quietly ran down her cheek. Chris was walking down the stairs when he saw her.

"The big of a fight huh?" he asked while bending down to get his bag.

"MmHmm" Lorelai nodded.

"Sorry" Chris whispered. He kissed her forehead. "Bye Lorelai" and with that he left. The quiet click of the door behind him made her cry a little more. After two long infomercials were over she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. The edge of her eye got a glimpse of the flashing red light. Lorelai sighted thinking it was the first message she had heard and walked right by it and into the kitchen. She walked back out with a bottle of water. Felling like taking pity on herself she hit play again. But much to her surprise it was the new one, the one where he forgave her, the one where he wants to talk to her, the one where he said he's a little tipsy. Lorelai smiled and played the message over, and over, and over again until the tape started to sound weird. She was happy, she was smiling in contempt. At around one, she headed upstairs to try and sleep a little bit. But without Luke and the fact that she was giddy didn't make that task any easier.

NeXt AfTeRnOoN

Lorelai had woken up early, she couldn't help it, she can't sleep without Luke. She had cleaned the whole house she's never done that before, and probably never will. She didn't know what else to do; she had run out of things to do _God! Why is time going on so slowly! _

Luke was in the kitchen _cooking makes time go faster. _'Yeah, just keep telling yourself that' Luke muttered to himself.

"Hanging in there boss?" Caesar mocked Luke once he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up" Luke told him and Caesar laughed. "How's everything out there?" Luke asked motioning with his head towards the eating area.

"Deserted. It's kinda boring" Caesar said and then the bell's jingled. "Uh bell!" he said and walked outside. After a little while later he stumped back inside. "It was just Kirk" he whined and leaned against the fridge door.

"Sucks dealing with him, huh?" Luke said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Caesar imitated Luke's tone. Luke laughed. The bell's jingled again. "I'm not going back out there, it might be Taylor" Caesar said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Wuss" Luke said laughing and started walking towards the kitchen door. Luke was still laughing when he stepped into the diner area. "What are you doing here?" he asked, smile quickly disappearing.

"I'm sorry if I got in between you guys" Christopher said fast. He was standing right in front of the register.

"You didn't"

"I know you two are in a fight" Chris stated and Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah, last night when I got back she was getting ready to wallow"

"Oh so you did come back" Luke stated annoyingly.

"Look, I know your mad at me right now but don't take it out on her"

"Of course I'm mad at you!" Luke yelled.

"I'm sorry I took her to that party without telling her what it was. But why are you so mad about? Do you not trust her enough? Are you that insecure?" Chris challenged. Good thing only Kirk was in the diner.

"I'm not insecure, and I trust her with my life! Who I don't trust is you!"

"What, why?"

"Why? Why? Well, how about the fact that you have a little girl at home and a girlfriend also, but still you go to a swinger's party with somebody else!" Luke said angrily and took a threatening step closer to Chris. Kirk got scared and ran for the door, leaving the diner with only Luke, Chris, and Caesar in the kitchen.

"So? Why do you care?"

"I don't care what you do with your life. But I don't like it when you drag Lorelai and my baby into it!" Luke let it escape his mouth. Chris had on a weird expression, as if someone had just thrown a bucket of icy cold water down his back.

"What? Lorelai's pregnant?"

"She didn't tell you?" Luke was confused. How could she not tell him, well yeah they weren't telling anybody, but he thought she would tell him. After all they spent the whole weekend together.

"No, she didn't. God no wonder you're so mad. I swear if I had known I wouldn't have taken her. That's not a place for her, I'm sorry" Chris apologized and Luke heard _nothing._ "I should go. I'm very, very sorry. And please talk with her, she's very sad" and Chris left, leaving a freaked Luke behind.

"What?..." Luke asked once he came back from his daze.

LaTeR

Lorelai was happy because she was on her way to Luke's. Luke however was just taking the day in. He didn't close the diner, quite the opposite actually. The diner was oddly full for the hour it was. It was close to ten and there were still a lot of people there. Mostly because Kirk had told Patty that Christopher and Luke had had a big argument. Lorelai walked in and went over to the counter. Luke saw her and walked over to a table. Lorelai thought it was odd but not very much because he did have a diner to run. He walked back to the counter and walked passed it and into the kitchen, again Lorelai ignored it. But when Luke walked from the kitchen to the storage room without as much as a glance to her, she knew something was up. _Was he THAT drunk last night that he doesn't remember calling me? He said he was tipsy not drunk._ Luke again walked out of the storage room and to the register.

"What's your problem?" Lorelai asked him finally.

"Nothing" he said without looking at her.

"Luke…"

"What?" he interrupted her. Lorelai's mouth opened a little bit, she stood up and walked upstairs to his apartment. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Luke ran after her. Lorelai walked inside and stood in the middle of his kitchen. "What are you doing up here?" Luke asked sternly.

"I came here to talk, prior your request" Lorelai stated.

"I don't want to talk" Luke stated and turn to walk away.

"How drunk were you last night?"

"I was not drunk! I only had two beers" Luke said and slammed the door behind him leaving a stunned Lorelai inside.

An hour later the diner was closed and Luke had nothing more to do downstairs so he went upstairs. Inside Lorelai was standing close to the window looking down at the quiet town.

"You can see better if you open the blind more" Luke said upon entrance.

"What's your problem? You're the one who left me the massage last night saying that you forgave me and for me to come here to talk this thru with you" Lorelai said without taking her eyes away from the gazebo.

"Did you tell Christopher you were pregnant?" Luke asked bluntly. Lorelai's head bowed forward and banged slightly against the window. "Thought so. Why?"

"Because" Lorelai said.

"Oh well, with an answer like that who can argue" Luke said sarcastically.

"You don't understand"

"No, I don't, so please enlighten me"

"Chris is no longer part of my life. And if we're not telling people who are part of our life, then why should I tell him?" Lorelai turned to look at him.

"Because it's _Christopher_" Luke stated.

"So, what's the difference?"

"You know, if you don't know the difference, I sure as hell won't tell you" Luke said.

"Luke please" Lorelai begged, she just wanted things back to normal.

"It's Christopher, Rory's dad, you high school boyfriend, your first…." Luke moved his hand aimlessly to make his point.

"So? That doesn't mean anything" Lorelai said.

"You know what? You're right. It doesn't mean anything. So if tomorrow Rachel comes into the diner why should I tell her, right? It's not like she'd like to know that I'm gonna be a father or anything. Heck she doesn't even have to know we're dating" Luke said.

"What, why? I mean Rachel is different, you two have history, she was your first…" Lorelai trailed of realizing Luke's point. "Oh"

"Yes, oh" Luke said quietly.

"Sorry honey" Lorelai said and walked over to where Luke was. Luke shrugged. She hugged him tightly and he rubbed her back. "Sorry for not telling him, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose. We weren't telling anyone so I assumed you didn't…" Luke cut her off with a kiss.

"Stop apologizing" Luke mumbled against her lips.

"MmHmm" and they kept kissing. "Luke?" Lorelai asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I like this and as much as I missed you, I'm very, _very_ tired. I haven't slept a good long night since Thursday night" Lorelai told him while rubbing his back.

"Me either" Luke told her with a smirk. Lorelai smiled pecked his lips and started to get ready for bed.

Luke gave her a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers for her to change into. She went to the bathroom and Luke got dressed, actually undressed, in the bedroom area. After Lorelai came out she cuddled in bed and then Luke got in and hugged her from behind. They fell asleep after their goodnight kiss and didn't move. At five AM Lorelai's eyes popped open, she untangled from Luke's embrace and ran to the bathroom. The sudden movements on the bed woke Luke up, he looked around for Lorelai but couldn't see her. After a little while he heard something in the bathroom, he got up and walked over to the door.

"You ok?" he asked knocking slightly on the door. He was answered by a gagging sound followed by a puking sound. He opened the door and stepped in. He kneeled behind her grabbed her hair for her and with the other hand he rubbed her back slightly. After she was done she leaned back on him. "You done?" he asked sweetly.

"Not fair" Lorelai mumbled.

"What?" Luke asked chuckling.

"Today we were supposed to sleep in, but no, today your baby decided to give us for the _first_ time early-morning-sickness" Lorelai whined.

"First time?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Lorelai smiled. "Huh, I guess this makes it more official" Lorelai said with a smiled that quickly disappeared when another wave of nausea hit.

**_Done, sorry it took me forever to post, but hopefully y'all forgave me with the length of this chapter.  
Tell me what you think! And if you'd like to see something before I fast-forward a couple of months tell me._**


	7. Dragon and fly

_**Sorry for the long wait but I try to make it up by length so don't hate me.**_

**_Thanks to Kylie1403 my BETA. You helped me aloooooot with my block. And Thanks for the J/D Fight that's all you kid_**

_**Enjoy & Tell what you think. Also known as R&R **_

* * *

MoNDaY MoRNiNG 

"I'll take some toast, stat" Lorelai said rushing into the diner and onto a stool.

"Just toast?" Luke asked her.

"Yep, just toast, and fast because I need to go to the inn"

"You have to eat more than just toast, Lorelai" Luke said annoyed.

"First off I don't have time for that, and second even if I did had time I would end up puking it all up in a matter of minutes"

"The inn doesn't open for another two weeks, stop stressing yourself out"

"We have the test run this Friday, Luke" Lorelai pointed out.

"I know that. But it's just Stars Hollow people, so calm down a little bit"

"It's a _test run_ Luke, people are gonna come and test it out and if something is wrong they're gonna complain about it"

"Then give them something to complain about. Stop stressing out, it's not good for you, either one of you" Luke whispered the last part.

"Luke, please, I have a lot of things to get done. Big things, not only little details"

"Fine" he sighed. "But I want you here for lunch, no excuse" He told her sternly then turned to go in the kitchen.

THe iNN

"Hey honey" Sookie greeted Lorelai when she entered the kitchen that was under construction.

"Hi Sookie" Lorelai said cheerfully.

"Why are you here?"

"Umm I work here honey, remember?" Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yes, but today is your day off"

"Not you too, I just got Luke off of my back" Lorelai whined.

"Dirty" Sookie mumbled.

"I heard that, and I wish"

"Hehehe. So, why was Luke on your back?"

"He says I should slow down, and that it's just the test run"

"He's right, you know?"

"What?"

"You've been taking this test run thing _way_ to seriously..."

"It is serious, Sookie. This is our long dream come true"

"Yes, but the test run is only with Stars Hollow people..."

"God, did you and Luke rehearse this?" Lorelai mumbled.

"No, we just care about you"

"I'm fine. I haven't been working that much anyways"

"Honey, yesterday you took the papers into the bathroom so you could go over them while you puke"

"That was because I couldn't leave the bathroom for two seconds"

"Exactly!" Sookie said in a triumphant tone while lifting her arms up.

"Exactly what?"

"Lorelai, you're pregnant, you should take things slower, and not bring work into the bathroom while you're throwing up"

"Sookie, those papers were marked urgent I had to get to them morning sickness or not"

"Fine, whatever. But as soon as the test run is over, you're taking some days off"

"Can't, we have to prepare for the big opening"

"No way, Lorelai. You have to pick one"

"One what?"

"You either freak over the test run or you freak over the opening. But not over both"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope"

"Sookie I can't do that"

"I'll make sure you do" Sookie threatened in a shaky voice, she wasn't the greatest in confrontations.

"And how exactly will you do that?"

"I'll have Michel, and Luke help me" Sookie stated simply.

"Sookie!" Lorelai said 'offended'.

"Pick one!"

"Fine, fine. I pick the test run, that way when they give us the comment cards it'll be easier for you guys to tend to them"

"Good" Sookie said with a nod and a big smile.

"Mean" Lorelai pouted.

TueSDaY NiGHT

"…aja…you don't say… that's nice Mom" Lorelai was talking to Emily. She hadn't said anything about the pregnancy yet. "…the test run is Friday…I had Mom…I told you… I did… fine I didn't…" Lorelai shook her head when Luke pointed to something in the fridge. Luke was going to make dinner. "…don't forget to get me presents…yes, Mom, I know… sorry… yes it's rude to ask for presents… eww no!" Lorelai said the last part to Luke when he pointed to something else. "…Sorry mom… I meant that to Luke… yes he's here… he's cooking… because I don't know how to do that… of course I'm not paying him!"

"Nice" Luke whispered towards Lorelai, she just smiled.

"…sure Mom…yes Mom…no, there's nothing new…" Luke gave her a stern look. "…ok…say hi to Dad for me bye Mom" with that Lorelai hung up "What?"

"Nothing's new?"

"Well I did buy that new belt the other day but I really doubt she meant that"

"Lorelai…"

"Sorry, I'll tell her soon. I promise"

"Tsk"

"Hey!"

"You either tell her soon, or I will" Luke threatened.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Lorelai laughed a little. "You're kidding right?"

"Try me"

"Fine, I'll tell her soon" she smiled. "That!" Lorelai pointed to a Chinese take out cup. "I want that!"

WeDNeSDaY aFTeRNooN 

"So, why are you there again?" Rory asked Lorelai, they were talking on the phone.

"Luke makes me come here to eat everyday. He says it's to make sure I eat. Personally I think he just likes to stress me out"

"Mom…" 

"Fine, he does worry. And by the way, you're supposed to be on my side here kid" Lorelai whined.

"I am. But Luke does have a point"

"Fine" Lorelai sighed. "So… when are you getting here?"

"Oh, about that…"

"Don't you dare cancel on me kid" Lorelai threatened.

"Lorelai! I told you to stay over here!" Luke yelled at her while he ducted under the phone cord.

"But I got tired of standing up, so I came on this side of the counter to sit on a stool" Lorelai explained and Rory laughed on the other side of the line.

"There" Luke slammed a stool next to the phone. "Sit!"

"I didn't know I could do that" Lorelai said amazed and walked over to sit on it. "Wow, completely different view" Lorelai said in awe.

"Mom?" Rory said.

"Oh yeah, you are still coming, right?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"Yeah don't worry. I was just wondering if I could bring someone"

"Umm sure. Who are you bringing, Paris?"

"No, not Paris" Rory mumbled.

"Oh, good…" Lorelai laughed a little bit. "You know that Lane is already coming, so you don't have to invite her"

"It's not Lane"

"No? then who?"

"…"

"What?"

"Jess"

"I'm sorry, Hon, but I thought you said Jess" Lorelai said trying to give Rory a way out.

"I did" Rory almost whispered.

"Jess? Jess Mariano? Jess, Luke's nephew, Jess"

"Yeah that's him"

"Wha…what? Why would you want to bring him?"

"Because we've been, kind of, sort of, dating, for a little while" Rory finally said.

"What? Since when"

_LiZ' WeDDiNG _

"…_tell me to go only if you really mean it. Only if you don't want me anymore" Jess told Rory by her door-room's door._

"_I…Jess" she stuttered._

"_Tell me!"_

"_I… can't" she whispered the last part._

"_What?"_

"_I can't ask you to leave" Rory repeated a little more sure of herself._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want you to go" she said and that took him by surprise. Seeing as how he was in 'la-la land' Rory took a quick step forward and stole a kiss from him._

BaCK To THe DiNeR

"He came over to Yale after Liz' wedding"

"Since then!"

"Lorelai" Luke hissed. "Quiet down" Lorelai mouthed 'sorry'.

"Well, we talked that night. And we are gonna give it another try"

"Another try?" Lorelai asks and then winces "Sorry, sorry" she told Luke, he just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Yeah. He's different now. He finished high school after the thing with Jimmy went sour. He has a job in a publisher over at Hartford"

"Are you talking about the same Jess?" Lorelai teased. Hearing the name Luke turned to look at her.

"Yes, he really changed. I guess being shot out by your father really changes a guy"

"Aww he was shot out?"

"Yeah, Jess said that Jimmy didn't even let him stay the night there"

"Hey, that's just mean"

"I know. So, can he?"

"Can he what?" Lorelai was confused _man she really is just like me._

"Come on Friday?"

"Fine…." Lorelai said after a long sigh. "…but you're sleeping in my room"

"Wait, isn't Luke sleeping in your room?"

"No, he's now sleeping with Jess"

"Mom" Rory said annoyed.

"Rory" Lorelai teased.

"C'mon, you're kidding right?"

"Actually…no"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You're seriously telling me you don't want to sleep with Luke just because you don't trust me?"

"No, of course not. I do trust you"

"Good"

"Him…"

"Mom!"

"Fine, I'll think about it"

"Ok, I have to go now otherwise you won't get to eat and Luke will come and hunt me down"

"He won't hunt you down; he already knows where you live"

"Aw, that's much better"

"I know! Bye Hon"

"Bye, say 'hi' to Luke for me"

"Ditto"

"You want me to say 'hi' to Luke for you?" Rory asked confused.

"No, I meant Jess"

"Oh, I won't bye" Rory said and hung up.

"Hey!" Lorelai said to the tone-line.

"She hung up on me" Lorelai pouted to Luke.

"Did you say something about Jess?" Luke asked taking the phone from her hand and hanging it up.

"Did you listen about the hanging up?"

"Yes and I'm devastated. She saw Jess?"

"You know sarcastic really doesn't agree with your skin tone"

"Lorelai…"

"Fine, Jess and Rory are dating again"

"What? Since when?"

"He went over to Yale after your sisters wedding"

"Wow" Luke said with a smile.

"You're happy about this, aren't you?"

"Well normally I wouldn't be but… he really changed since the last time he lived here"

"That's what everybody keeps telling me"

"You're not ok with this, are you?"

"They're coming to the test run together" Lorelai sighed.

"That's nice" Luke said and Lorelai gave him a weird look. "Ok, maybe it's not nice"

FRiDaY MoRNiNG

"Get up" Luke nudged Lorelai side for the fifth time.

"No" she swatted his poking hand away.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"As soon as your baby stopped making me puke" Lorelai whined.

"Sorry…"

"You should be"

"…but it's Friday, the day of the test run" hearing that made Lorelai jolt up in bed.

"Oh bad idea" she mumbled before she made a sprint for the bathroom while holding a hand over her mouth.

"How can you still be throwing up?" Luke asked kneeling down behind her.

"How should I know?" Lorelai whispered after she was done. "God, I so hate this side of pregnancy"

"MmmHmm" Luke said and kept rubbing her back.

LaTeR aT THe iNN

"…why don't we have doors yet, Tom?"

"The door-man made a wrong turn along the way and now is a little lost"

"How can you take a wrong turn in Stars Hollow?"

"Don't know. I can ask him when he gets here. If he ever does" Tom said seriously.

"Tom!"

"Kidding… I would never ask something like that" Tom added while walking away.

"Hey! Either those doors get here, or you're building them from scratch!" Lorelai yelled after him.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked from behind Lorelai.

"God! Don't do that" she turned around and slapped his arm lightly.

"Geez, you're jumpy"

"We don't have doors"

"Ok" Luke said clearly not catching on.

"For the inn, Luke! We have no doors for the inn! What are we gonna do?"

"Oh"

"Yes, 'oh' nice solution" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Relax, gee, the doors will get here…"

"But if they don't get here in time?"

"Well… we aren't gonna _really _need them until the night time, so we still have a little while" Luke tried to reason.

"Luke! We need them now! Everybody is on their way!" she was freaking out.

"Lorelai…"

"No! I'm not going to relax!" she quickly added and Luke sighed.

"Yeah that's great, thanks" Tom said coming into the room again. "That was my doorman, he said they're three minutes away.

"See" Luke said smugly.

"Shush you! Thanks Tom" Lorelai offered a small smiled.

"Lorelai! Michel just called me, they're entering the dirt road" Sookie said.

"No! Tell him to stall them" Lorelai begged.

"How? That is a straight fifty second drive" Luke asked amused.

"Luke, you're not helping!" Lorelai said exasperated.

"…yeah through the back entrance" Tom said. "The doors are here"

"Great!" Lorelai said excitedly.

'_We're here' _they heard Michel's voice through the walky-talky.

"No…"

"I don't think you can stall them now" Luke teased and Lorelai slapped his arm.

"C'mon" Lorelai pulled Sookie out to the porch so they could welcome everybody.

"Need help with the doors?" Luke asked Tom.

"Sure, we could use an extra pair of hands" Tom accepted, and they both walked away.

ouTSiDe

Everybody had congratulated Lorelai and Sookie. Now they were walking around the outside of property, while inside the men worked hard and fast to put the doors up.

"Gilmore!" Rory yelled from her car.

"Hey!" Lorelai responded and walked over to her car, then hugged her. "Wow, you look older"

"Gee thanks" Rory laughed a little.

"Hey Jess" Lorelai said.

"Hi" Jess responded while grabbing their duffle bags from the backseat.

"Oh you can take those up to room six"

"Both of them?" Rory asked her mom. There was more to that question that what it said.

"Yes, both of them. You and Jess are in room six, Luke and I are in room seven" Lorelai said with a small smile. "Go right up, Jess. Don't worry about the key cause there isn't a door"

"Mom! We don't have a door!" Rory said shocked. She was happy when her mom said they were sleeping apart, it wasn't a shock when she heard the rooms were right next to each other. But not giving them a door that was a little too much.

"Not yet, all the doors just came here three seconds before everybody else. Luke, Tom, and the guys are working on them right now"

"Oh, ok" Rory felt embarrassed.

A LiTTLe LaTeR

When Jess had taken the bags upstairs he had bumped into Luke who asked for a little help with the doors. While Jess and Luke were working, Lorelai was giving Rory the big-detailed tour of the inn. They had been walking for a while when Lorelai had the oh-so familiar puking feeling, and she left for the bathroom. Rory kept wondering around. She was around the lobby area when she heard a loud thud from near the stairs. She hurried over to see what had happened, and if anyone was hurt.

"Dean!" Rory said surprised. Dean had been fighting against the door and when Rory talked the door slipped from his hands, once again. "Sorry" she said with a shrug when the thud was heard again.

"Nah, don't worry about it" he waved it of, and grabbed the door again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the test run of my mothers inn" Rory teased. Dean nodded a little embarrassed of his question.

"Right, right. Sorry" he said while fighting with the door.

"Need help there?" she was very amused.

"No!" he said rather fast.

"Hey! I resent that. Do I have to remind you that I built a house once?" she said proudly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But still, no thanks" the door was almost settled.

"Suit yourself"

"I'm almost done anyways"

"Rory! Your mom said that I should take you out for a horse ride. Although she was laughing when she…" Jess trailed off when he found Rory and Dean.

"Oh, that's cause there's a story behind me and horses" she said smiling remembering that particular story.

"Right" Jess mumbled.

"Oh! I was just mocking Dean because the door wouldn't let him be" Rory said trying to break the silence.

"Need help there, Dean?" Jess asked while putting an arm around Rory's shoulders.

"No thanks, I have it covered" Dean said annoyed.

"If you say so. So, the horses?" Jess asked Rory.

"Umm, sure. But I'm not getting on them" she added. "Bye Dean" Rory said with a smile and a small wave.

"Bye Rory" Dean said in that typical way of his.

uPSTaiRS iN RooM SeVeN

"Better?" Luke asked from his position next to the room's door.

"MmmHmm" Lorelai mumbled while she fell on the bed. She had been in the bathroom's floor next to the toilet for several minutes.

"This is the last door"

"Good"

"So you can stop worrying about that"

"Good" she mumbled more quietly.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you take a quick nap?" Luke offered getting up and gathering his tools.

"Can't, way too busy" she mumbled, and snuggled further into the bed.

"You're practically asleep already" he said on the edge of the bed next to her.

"No true"

"Sleep for twenty minutes. You'll feel better after that" He offered while rubbing her side smoothly.

"That feels _so _good"

"I promise I'll wake you up in twenty minutes"

"Twenty minutes?"

"Yeah" he said and kept on rubbing.

"Twenty minutes sound like heaven right about now" she mumbled.

"So, is that a yes? Lorelai?" she had already fallen asleep. Luke sighed. He didn't like how exhausted she had been this past week but luckily she was gonna take a few days off before the big opening.

aRouND 6:30

"So, you two are together huh?" Luke asked Jess. They were both sitting on the porch talking while Lorelai and Rory went inside to check on things.

"You're one to ask" Jess teased.

"Yeah well…" Luke shrugged.

"Is it true what Rory told me?''

"Well, that depends on what she told you, now doesn't it?"

"She say that you're gonna be a daddy" Jess whispered.

"Oh that. Yeah, that's true" Luke said a little embarrassed.

"Well, haven't you been busy" Jess teased.

"Shut up. And could you please not say anything?"

"About what?"

"About what Rory told you. We're keeping it on the down low for now"

"Umm, sure"

"Good. So…" Luke said and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"You and Rory…"

"Are back together" Jess finished Luke' sentence.

"Jess, just don't…" Luke was interrupted, but Jess already knew what he was trying to say. Luke wanted to warn Jess not to hurt Rory again, he didn't have to be told that, and he wasn't going to hurt Rory.

"Luke, my mom said to tell you that she needs help" Rory said walking out to the porch. Luke turned to look at Jess then at Rory, and finally he said

"Sure, where is she?"

"She's trapped in the living room with Taylor, Miss Patty, and Kirk" Rory said with a sympathetic shrug.

"Oh" was all Luke said before he got up to leave.

"Don't worry Luke" Jess reassured him. Luke smiled and left to save Lorelai.

7:30

Everybody was in the dining room. Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess were all sitting at the same table.

"Lorelai, darling, are you ok?" Babette asked from the next table.

"I'm fine Babette" Lorelai mumbled.

"You sure, cause you look a little green" Kirk added.

"Drop it, Kirk" Luke warned.

"I was just saying…"

"I'm fine" Lorelai added before something happened between Luke and Kirk. "Just a little tired"

"No kiddin' the way you worked your butt off all week who could blame you" Babette said.

"I didn't work that hard" Lorelai defended.

"Tsk" Luke snorted.

"Don't tsk me. I could've worked much more if you would've let me" she told him that in a low voice.

"If I would've put my mind into it, you wouldn't have worked so hard"

"What ever you want to believe, honey" Lorelai said while placing a hand on his thigh.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Jess asked pointing with his fork to Lorelai's corn on the cob.

"Not in a very corn-y mood right now"

"Can I…?"

"Be my guest" Lorelai said moving her plate closer to Jess.

"Did you see that?" Miss Patty whispered near Babette's ear.

"Sure did, honey. Sure did"

a LiTTLe PaST 8:00

"My Mom said you had the CD's" Rory approached Luke.

"What CD's?" Luke asked looking up from his hand of cards. He was playing poker with a bunch of guys, on a table they had taken outside.

"The CD's Mom left on top of the kitchen table and told you not to forget to bring" Rory simply stated.

"Oh carp. You mean the CD's that are still on top of the kitchen table?"

"LuuUuuke, you forgot the CD's?" Rory whined. "What are we gonna listen to? Oh, and my Mom is gonna kill you when she finds out" she added the last part with a smirk.

"Wow, Uncle Luke, you're in a pickle now" Jess teased.

"Shut up" Luke said and laid the cards face down on the table. "Rory?" Luke asked partly pouting; he'll never admit it though.

"Fine…" she sighed and extended her hand. "But I'm taking your car" Luke gave her a look and dug his hand into his pocket.

"Here" he handed the keys to her.

"OH, look at that. I lost, well I guess I better back off" Jess said getting up.

"You, sit" Luke told Jess sternly.

"C'mon Luke. Girls shouldn't be alone at night'' Jess whined.

"It's Stars Hollow" Luke said picking up the cards again.

"Luke…" Jess started again.

"Nope" Luke said and tossed more chips onto the bet. Rory had a small grin and lowered her head closer to Luke's.

"Daddy" she whispered-whined. Luke's head shot up.

"Not fair" he told her. Rory had only called him that once before, and it was the night they told her about the baby. Rory thought that it was ok to start calling him that more often, especially if she wanted to get something from him.

"Thank you" Rory said happily, grabbed Jess' hand and pulled him up. "Be back soon"

"Do you even know how to drive a stick?" Jess asked Rory once they were near the Luke's truck.

"No, that's why you're here" she said with a smile and tossed him the keys.

"Gee thanks, and I thought you wanted my company"

"Nope, I just didn't want to drive" Rory smiled.

BaCK To THe PoKeR GaMe

"Hey, Luke, have you seen Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"OhUh" Tom said.

"What?" Lorelai asked once she was standing behind Luke. he placed his cards down again.

"Nothing. Rory is over at the house" Luke told her. He pushed his chair a little back and turned to look at her.

"Why?"

"She went over to get the CD's I forgot" Luke said shrugging.

"You forgot the CD's?"

"Sort of, but she already went over to get them" he added the last part quickly.

"Fine" Lorelai said and sat down side ways on Luke's lap. "So, have you won anything?" she asked picking up his discharged cards.

"Not much but I'm sure my luck is about to change" he whispered the last part into her ear. Lorelai just smiled.

THe GiLMoRe HouSe

"What the hell is taking so long?" Jess asked walking into the house. Rory had gone inside to get the CD's like eight minutes ago, and she still wasn't back.

"I can't find the one I want to listen to" Rory whined from the kitchen table. She had all the CD's spread out on top of the table. "I already checked all the covers and its not there, now I'm gonna open them all to see if it's in one"

"Need help?" Jess asked noticing there were like thirty CD cases on the table.

"Yes please" she said like little kid.

THe iNN

"Fine, fine I'm leaving" Lorelai said raising her hands in surrender. Ever since she had sat down Luke had won every hand, and they guys had started to protest. "Good luck babe" Lorelai said, kissed Luke, and went inside. Luke glared at the other players then turn to look at his card _great _Luke scoffed once he noticed the crappy hand he had.

"Lorelai! There you are" Sookie said agitated.

"What's wrong Sookie?"

"Come, come" Sookie pulled Lorelai into her Lorelai's office and locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing?"

"What have you told Miss Patty?"

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"She was asking me about the baby!"

"What! She was?"

"Well, not directly. But she kept asking me stuff, and since I didn't know if you told her or not, I had to make up a story about Jackson just so I could get out of there"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sookie"

"Nah that's ok. So, you haven't said anything to them?"

"No, man they're good" Lorelai mumbled.

"Well, Miss Patty said you hadn't ordered coffee in the diner for a while now, and that Jess was eating your food earlier, and that you looked sickish this afternoon. Jess ate your food?"

"I wasn't hungry" Lorelai offered lamely. Of course that what Sookie was gonna focus right now.

"Well, at least someone ate it. I guess your secret is out now" Sookie said sympathetically.

"Yeah. But we still have to make it official though, we might do that tonight. I'm gonna go tell Luke now. Thanks Sookie" Lorelai said with a smile and left her office.

THe HouSe

"Are you sure it's not over at Yale?" Jess asked. They were both going through the CD's in the living room.

"Positive, my Mom wouldn't let me take it"

"Ok, why don't you go check her room and I'll go check yours?"

"Fine" Rory said with I sigh and started to go upstairs. "I just hope I don't find something that would traumatize me for the rest of my life"

"Gross!" Jess said walking over to her room.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Rory yelled downstairs.

THe iNN

"Hey can I talk to you?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"No, c'mon! We were just winning again" Jackson whined when Lorelai started pulling Luke up.

"Shut up!" Luke told them and followed Lorelai. "What's up?" Luke asked once they were alone.

"Guess what were doing tonight"

"You pulled me out of a poker game for that?" Luke asked amused.

"Luke, I mean it. Guess"

"I don't know. But knowing you, I'm sure it'll be dirty" Luke said with a smug smile.

"Ha-ha. I meant, guess what were doing with the town tonight"

"See, I told you it would be dirty. Although could we please not include Taylor nor Kirk, or Miss patty, Oh! Or Babette…"

"Luke!" Lorelai said and slapped his chest. "Gross! I am a bad influence on you"

"That you are" he whispered then leaned in and sweetly kissed. "So, what are we doing?" Luke asked after he pulled back.

"We are telling them about the baby"

THe HouSe

Dean walked up to the house, he had looked for Rory at the inn but he never found her so he assumed she was here. He noticed Luke's truck in the driveway and lights on in the house, remembering that Luke was still at the inn Dean assumed Rory was home. Especially since one of the light on was in her room. Dean walked up to Rory's window and tapped on it. Dean almost had a heart attack when Jess opened the curtains. Jess opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Dean said standing up straight.

"I'm here with Rory. Now, why are you here?" Jess said calmly.

"None of your business"

"Hey Jess, guess what I foun…" Rory trailed of once she saw Dean outside her window.

"No, guess what _I _found" Jess teased.

"Hi, Dean" Rory said politely.

"Hey" Dean gave her a nod. "Does your mom know you two are here?" Dean asked rudely after a little silence.

"I'm guessing Luke already told her" Rory said.

"Aja" Dean said eyeing Jess.

"Did you find your CD?" Jess turned to look at Rory.

"No, I have no idea what my mom did with it"

"It's probably in her car, or in Luke's car, or in his apartment for that matter" Jess told her.

"Yeah, guess your right"

"So what? Now you're gonna go over to Luke's place?" Dean asked with disgust.

"No" Rory quickly said.

"Not that to matters to you" Jess added.

"It matters" Dean said forcefully.

"Tsk" Jess snorted.

"It matters because Rory matters to me" Dean responded to Jess' snort.

"She does, does she?" Jess asked a little loudly but not loosing his cool.

"Yeah, why? Feel threatened?"

"Not really" Jess normally and with a smirk. "We should take this to Luke before your mom kills him" Jess said pointing to the CD stack over at the kitchen tale.

"You're only going to leave her again. You're nothing but a worthless bum who spends his time sponging off other people" Dean stated matter of fact-ly.

Rory gasped as she heard Dean's harsh words and she quickly turned her gaze onto Jess. She noticed how his hands quickly clenched into fists, and then they released again. He seemed to repeat this a few times before look calmly over towards Dean and spoke in an even voice.

"I know that she is too good for me, I'm not stupid…" as she said this Dean snorted and Jess clenched his fists again, before releasing it, and letting out a breath, before he continued. "… I'm not stupid, and I'm going to work my ass off to make sure that Rory is happy. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. The only people whose opinions matter to me is Rory, Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai is too important to both Rory and Luke and I don't want them to feel uncomfortable when we are both in a room."

Rory looked up at Jess and smiled at him, before reaching out and pulling him closer to her. She looked into his eyes for a second before crushing her lips onto his. Once they came up for air, Rory stroked the side of his face. She was about to say something to him but was interrupted when Dean let out a grunt of utter disgust.

"What Dean? What do you want? It's none of your business what happens in my life. I can date who I choose to date. Jess doesn't need to prove himself to anyone. But if you're too blind as to see his changed, and only for the better then that's your problem"

"You're the one who is blind Rory! He is only manipulating you!" Dean said harshly

"Jess is still as smart and as talented as he ever was, only now he is able to talk to me more. The old Jess would have flatted you about 10 minutes ago, but he hasn't even raised his voice. Dean, this is none of your business and I want you to get off this property and stay OUT of my business" Rory spoke in a firm voice as she threaded her fingers with Jess' and moved closer to him.

"Bye" Jess told Dean with a hand wave and shut the window & curtains. Dean exhaled loudly and gripped his fists tightly. He made a half turn and walked away.

After Dean left, Rory turned towards Jess and kissed him softly. "You're amazing, did you know that?" she asked him, as he chuckled. "I'm happy your back Jess"

"Me Too" He nodded as he bent down and kissed her again

"And what you said before, about Luke, mom and I was so sweet" She added with a playful smirk

"We should take this to Luke before your mom kills him" Jess said pointing to the CD stack over on the kitchen table as he tried to get her forget his outburst. Rory only laughed and began walking out of the room, threading her fingers with his again as they made their way to the table.

"Don't think I'm going to forget it" She teased as they started walking out of the house.

MeaNWHiLe aT THe iNN

"You're sure about this?" Luke asked her again while they walked over to the dinning room. Lorelai had explained the whole Sookie thing, and they had agreed on telling the town tonight.

"Yep" Lorelai said with a nod. "Excuse me!" Lorelai said while entering the dinning room. Everybody started to quiet down and turned to look at her and Luke. "We have something to say!" she took a deep breath and grabbed Luke's hand. "First of all we'd like to thank you for coming here tonight and supporting crazy old me through all of this. Second of all we want to share some happy news with everybody, now that you're all here" she took another deep breath, and Luke gave her hand a squeeze. Lorelai turned to look at him and she smiled. "We're having a baby" Lorelai said still looking at Luke, once she had said it, though, she turned to look at the town.

"Told you" Babette said to Miss Patty. "Fork it over" she extended her hand towards Patty.

"Fine" Miss Patty sighed, and gave Babette a crisp twenty.

"It's nice to see the town's reaction" Lorelai mumbled once she noticed that everybody was exchanging some money.

"Yep" Luke mumbled.

"Congratulations honey!" Babette yelled after all her bets were settled.

"Oh that is gonna be one good looking kid!" Miss Patty added.

"I can give you a discount on babysitting!" Kirk yelled from somewhere in the back.

"Kirk is going nowhere near my kid" Luke mumbled near Lorelai's ear, and she just smiled.

"You'll have to baby proof the diner and the inn" Taylor told them.

"Oh God" Lorelai whispered.

"We have it covered Taylor" Luke offered, and Taylor just narrowed his eyes at Luke.

"Are you getting married?" Gypsy asked.

"Whoa there we…" Lorelai started but Luke cut her of.

"Yes" He stated.

"What!" Lorelai was shocked. She never expected that, _yeah Christopher had proposed when Rory but that was because they made him do it. No one was making Luke do this, right? Besides, Luke doesn't believe in marriage, he said 'only ducks mate for life. And who the hell cares what ducks do' _Lorelai kept ranting to herself.

"I want us to get married. Not now, but soon. Whenever you want. That is if you want to. And I'm not proposing now, well I am. But I had it planed, it was gonna be romantic, and not with the whole town looking at us…"

"Luke…"

"And I totally understand if you don't want to. I mean you said no to Christopher before, and Max offered you a thousand yellow daisies, and I did nothing…"

"Luke…"

"Plus this just came out of the blue and…" Lorelai was tired of not getting through to Luke so she did the only thing she thought of doing, she kissed him.

"Would you shut up and let me answer?" she asked with a smile after she pulled back a little bit.

"Go ahead" he whispered.

"I'd love to marry you, soon. And I don't care about the flowers or if it was romantic or not, I only care that _you _were the one to propose" Luke smiled and that and kissed her again.

"Wait here" he told her and then bolted up to their room, leaving behind a room filled with very confused people. A few seconds later he returned and made an abrupt stop in front of Lorelai and dropped to one knee.

"Oh God" Lorelai mumbled.

"Lorelai Gilmore…"

"Oh my God" Lorelai kept chanting.

"…will you marry me?" Luke finished opening the black velvet box he had gone upstairs to retrieve. The whole room held their breaths.

"MmmHmm" Lorelai nodded, she couldn't form real words, and she had tears rolling down her eyes. With Luke she didn't need a thousand yellow daisies, or a horse, or a romantic setting. All that matter was that it was _Luke _who was proposing. Luke jumped to his feet and kissed her long and hard, the whole room cooed.

"You're gonna need a marriage license!" Taylor yelled at them. They both pulled back smiling, and Luke pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"You did have something planned didn't you?" Lorelai said while he placed the ring on her.

"Of course" he said and then let go of her hand so she could see the ring.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai took a deep breath. "It's gorgeous, and so shinny"

"Yes, because a ring is not a ring unless it's shinny" Luke mocked.

"Let us see honey!" Miss Patty asked. Lorelai smiled, kissed Luke again, and then went off to brag her ring. The ring was white gold, it had the three diamonds that represent the past, the present, and the future, and it didn't need much to shine away and leave people blind. Luke just leaned against the wall and watched Lorelai walk around the room. First people stood and hugged her, then she would extend her hand and talk a little, then she would turn towards Luke and smile. She did that with everybody. Luke just smiled like an idiot.

"We're here; we got the CD's except the one I actually wanted in the first place!" Rory ran into the dining room with Jess following her carrying the CD's. The whole room went silent and they turned to look at Lorelai. "What's going on?" Rory asked.

"I'm getting married, kid" Lorelai said with a huge grin and lifting up her left hand to show off the ring.

"Oh my God!" Rory squealed and jumped up and down, then ran over to hug her mom.

"And she's knocked up" Babette added.

"I know" Rory said still hugging her Mom.

"Nice going" Jess said patting Luke on the back.

"Shut up. And thanks" Luke said while he still watched Rory and Lorelai hug and jump. He had to smile.

"So, I'm guessing the CD's are forgotten?" Jess mocked.

"Pretty much" Luke said with a nod. A loud squeal was heard from Rory, and before he knew what had happened, Luke had Rory in his arms.

"Congratulations" Rory whispered into his ear.

"Thanks" Luke whispered back shyly, and just kept hugging her.

"Hey" Jess said to Lorelai.

"Hi" Lorelai offered with a smile. She really couldn't help the smile, it was there permanently. Jess took a deep breath and a step forward. He wrapped his arms around Lorelai. Nobody could believe it. Lorelai was equally shocked but hugged him back nevertheless.

"I'm happy for you two" Jess told her sincerely.

"Thank you" Lorelai whispered. Rory and Luke just smiled.

"He's really trying, isn't he?" Luke asked Rory.

"Yeah, he really is"

* * *

_**For those of you who'll say that Jess is OC I meant to make it like that to show of what could've been. **_

_**Thanks 4 readin' and REVIEW**_

_**Also if you have something you'd like to see tell me otherwise I'll skip some time.**_

**_Thanks Kylie!_**

_**REVIEW pwease **_


	8. Emily, Jess n' Richard

**_Sorry for the delay, really really sorry. Happy New Year to all who still read this even though I take forever to update._**

**_Thanks Kylie!_**

* * *

MiD JuLy-iSH

It was early morning at the crap-shack, Rory had gone with Lane and her band on a little tour for the weekend and was coming home later that morning. Lorelai was flat on her back with a thin white under shirt as a night gown. Luke began to stir next to her, his eyes opened and he instantly cursed the bright light. He turned to look to his left and Lorelai was still sound asleep, he smiled. He reached for the hem of her night gown and lifted it to reveal her tiny stomach, which looked more like she was bloated than pregnant. Luke, again, smiled. He moved the tips of the fingers on his right hand towards her belly, and began to softly stroke it. After a couple of minutes Lorelai sighed. Luke just kept going.

"You always do that" she mumbled.

"You always say that"

"And you always say _that" _she began to giggle. "You know I'm ticklish"

"You are?" he said in a daring voice and started to tickle her.

"Stop, stop!" she tried to swat his hands away, no such luck. "Luke, stop!" she gave up on the swatting and just pinned him down. "Gotcha!" she grabbed his hands.

"Is it just me, or do we always end up like this?" he had a big grin.

"It's not just you" she smiled.

MiDaFTeRNooN THe DiNeR

"Man! What's with the rubbing? I mean, I'm barely showing what are they gonna do when I'm a whale? I don't even want to know" Lorelai babbled as she entered the mostly empty diner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Luke told her.

"She's pissed because Miss Patty touched her stomach" Rory informed Luke while taking a seat next to Lorelai at the corner table.

"Oh" he walked away to a couple that waved for him. Lorelai's cell phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going outside?" Rory asked when Lorelai flipped her phone open.

"The privileges of carrying the owner's baby" Lorelai said with a smug smile. "Hello?"

"Lorelai it's your mother…" Emily said and Lorelai shuddered.

"Hey Mom" Lorelai said with a pleasant tone, fake of course. Their conversation kept going for a few more minutes until the inevitable question came up, the same one Emily always asked.

"Anything new?"

"No, nothing's new" Lorelai said calmly. Luke's head popped up at this, he was whipping the counter. Rory's jaw dropped a little. Lorelai kept telling them that she was gonna tell her parents about the baby the next opportunity she had. So Rory in a swift motion took the phone from Lorelai's ear. "Hey!"

"Hey grandma" Rory said brightly.

"Why Rory, this is a surprise" Emily said gladly.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Lorelai said sternly, Rory just stood up and walked quickly over to the counter. "Get back here kid!" Lorelai also stood up.

"What's going on there, Rory?" Emily asked after hearing all the commotion. Rory ran behind the counter to stand next to Luke once Lorelai was closer to her.

"There's something I have to tell you grandma" Rory stepped behind Luke and he crossed his arms so Lorelai wouldn't try to pass him. With that Rory knew that Luke was ok with her telling Emily.

"Well, what is it Rory?" Emily now intrigued by all the commotion. Rory gave Lorelai a cocky look.

"Mom's pregnant" she simply said.

"…"

"I'm guessing you want to talk to her. Bye grandma say 'hi' to Grandpa for me" and with that Rory handed the phone back to Lorelai.

"I can't believe you just did that" Lorelai took the phone back.

"You gave us no choice" Rory defended then walked back to her seat. Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and walked her up to his apartment, where he hardly slept anymore. They both took a seat on the couch.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked after a big gulp of air.

"What Rory just said…" Emily started but couldn't finish.

"Is true" Lorelai sighed, Luke rubbed her back slowly.

"And Luke…"

"Is the father" Lorelai finished her sentence. There was silence for a little while. "We're getting married"

"How long?" was all Emily asked.

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"How far along are you?" Emily said more clearly and Lorelai sighed closing her eyes.

"Three months" Lorelai whispered.

"What! Three months and you said nothing? We talked regularly and I asked you if there was something new and you always said no!"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to tell you by phone but if I waited until you saw then it'd be too late…"

"Why didn't you tell us before the trip?" Emily suddenly asked making the math in her head, that got Lorelai off guard.

"I didn't know back then, Mom" lie.

"You did know! Otherwise, why didn't you want alcohol?"

"Because of the reason I told you then!" Lorelai was losing patience here, she knew she had it coming but her hormones were getting to her.

"Oh come on! I'm not stupid, Lorelai"

"Fine! I wasn't sure back then! I had a suspicion but I wasn't sure" Lorelai said, _still a lie but it's closer to the truth _Lorelai thought.

"Oh. And you're sure now?" Emily asked in her own way.

"Yes I'm sure. Otherwise I had a very big hangover that lasted a couple of months" Lorelai kid, Luke chuckled in the background.

"How lovely. Is that Luke?" Emily asked hearing the chuckle.

"Oh, yeah" Lorelai turned her gaze towards him and smiled.

"Tell him he is to join you and Rory for Friday night dinner once we're back" Emily ordered.

"What?" Lorelai was shocked.

"And that he is a nice man for making an honest woman out of my daughter" Emily added.

"O-kay"

"I have to go now; this call only is going to be as expensive as our flight tickets"

"Bye Mom"

"Goodbye Lorelai, my regards to Rory and Luke" with that Emily hung up.

"Bye" Lorelai whispered and closed her phone.

"You ok?" Luke asked looking her in the eye.

"You have to go to Friday night dinner with us" she turned to look at him.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I thought she was gonna have a mayor cow"

"She didn't?" Luke didn't understand either.

"No, she just asked why I waited so long but other than that, she was fine. Especially when I told her about the wedding"

"Huh"

"You can say that again"

"Huh" Luke said and Lorelai began to laugh.

THe CRaP SHaCK

Lorelai and Rory were on the couch watching a movie; they were waiting for Jess and Luke who were at the diner closing up. Jess was staying at Luke's apartment because they couldn't convince Lorelai and Luke to let him sleep in Rory's room the whole summer.

"Would you stop that? I already apologized, besides grandma took it well" Rory said after she tried to get popcorn from the bowl and Lorelai pulled the bowl out of Rory's reach.

"Still, you told her" Lorelai pouted.

"Fine" Rory resigned and grabbed a twizler.

"Good, because I told her about you and Jess" Lorelai said quietly.

"What!" she almost choke on the twizler.

"See it doesn't feel good when other people tell your secrets" Lorelai stuck out her tongue.

"You told grandma?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that" Lorelai smiled.

"You're mean" Rory pouted and crossed her arms, Lorelai laughed.

"Oh c'mon! you do it all the time!" Jess' voice flooded the room as soon as the front door was opened.

"That's your argument?" Luke scoffed.

"Pretty much, yeah" they walked to the living room.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing!" both Jess and Luke said.

"O-kay" Lorelai said making a face.

"Sorry. Hi" Luke said and walked over to give her a quick kiss.

"Hi" Lorelai smiled, Luke sat on the armrest next to Lorelai.

"Hey you ok over there?" Rory asked Jess.

"Yeah I'm fine" he was standing close to the stairs.

"Ok, c'mon" Rory stood up and grabbed his hand she led him over to her room and closed the door. Luke sighed and dropped his head.

"Relax, they're not gonna do anything. Come here" she pulled at his hand so he walked over to her other side and sat on the couch.

"I know" Luke mumbled.

"Lay down" she ordered.

"Do I get a cookie afterwards?" he said amused and then added "I'm not a dog, Lorelai" but obliged nevertheless, laying his head on her lap, he was flat on his back.

"You don't like cookies" she stated a bit amused. Lorelai took off his cap and began to play with his hair, he started to relax. "You're falling asleep, aren't you?"

"MmmHmm" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Lorelai felt how all the tension from his muscles started to melt away.

"Let's get you upstairs before you fall asleep"

"I won't fall asleep" he slurred.

"Yaha" she teased.

"I won't" he yawned.

"C'mon…" she motioned for him to sit up. "Let's go to bed, I'll go tell Jess he can sleep over tonight"

"What? No" Luke sat up and opened his eye more fully.

"It'll be ok, Luke" she reassured.

"Fine, if you say so" he yawned again.

"Go to bed, I'll be there in a sec." She said and he did as told. Lorelai walked over to Rory's door.

"Yeah?" Rory asked when there was a knock at the door. Jess was downloading songs on her laptop and she was sitting sideways on his lap.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked not opening the door.

"Come in" Rory said and turned to look at the door but other than that she didn't move.

"Hey kid, we're going to bed"

"Ok"

"Jess, you can stay here if you want" Lorelai added before turning to leave.

"Really?" Jess asked loudly since Lorelai was turned.

"Yeah, just… well you know" she turned to give them a pointed look.

"No problem" Jess added quickly.

"Night" Lorelai turned to leave again.

"Goodnight Mom!"

"Night Lorelai" with that Lorelai closed the door and walked upstairs making sure everything downstairs was off. Rory and Jess shared amused looks before focusing back at the screen.

FiRST DaYS oF auGuST

Lorelai was almost four months along, which meant that one knew she was pregnant upon seeing her. Emily and Richard had gotten back on Wednesday and requested their presence at that Friday dinner.

"So you never told her?" Lorelai asked Rory as they got ready, it was Friday.

"I never found the right time"

"But you found the time to tell her about the baby"

"That was different" Rory defended.

"How so?"

"How'd you feel if Grandma didn't know about the baby right now?"

"Well…"

"She'd have a heart attack if she'd seen you walk in like this today" she pointed to her small round stomach.

"Fine it's different" Rory smiled. "But how do you think they'll feel about you waking in with Jess?"

"Umm…"

"Ha! I win!" Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory.

"Grow up"

"Never!" Lorelai said triumphantly.

"Are you about ready yet?" Luke's voice came from downstairs. He and Jess were downstairs waiting for the girls; Rory had gone to see what was taking so long, twenty minutes ago.

"Almost!" Lorelai yelled back down.

"Almost? What the hell is taking so long?" Luke stood up and headed for the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you Uncle Luke" Jess said not moving his eyes from his book.

"Shut up" Luke walked upstairs. He walked back downstairs in a matter of seconds.

"Told ya" Jess said and still didn't lift his gaze.

"I stand by my previous statement" Luke said and took a seat, again.

Ten minutes later Rory walked downstairs.

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Right behind…" Rory motioned with her thumb behind her, and then turned her head. "She was right behind me" she said in a wondering tone.

"That's it" Luke said with resolution and got up. "Lorelai!"

"Coming, coming!" and suddenly she appeared at the top of the stairs. "How do I look?" she did a little twirl. Only Luke could see her.

"I don't care. Let's go" he reached his hand up.

"EEee!" she made a game sound. "Wrong answer, please try again"

"If you don't get down here, we'll be late and your Mom won't take that good"

"Fine, fine. But I look gorgeous" she said as she walked downstairs, Rory and Jess were walking outside by this time.

"No you don't" Luke said and she suddenly stopped. "You look hot" he said with a smirk.

"I'll let that pass. Just this once" and with that, plus a kiss, they were on their merry way.

oN THe DRiVe THeRe

"The Doctor didn't say I _couldn't _drive" Lorelai said pouting from the passenger seat.

"Stop doing that, it's not gonna change my mind" Luke said annoyed from the driver's side.

"Fine. But I still get to drive to the inn right?"

"Yes, for now little distances are fine but not to Hartford" Luke said the last part seriously.

"Fine" she stopped pouting and watched the little lines on the pavement pass by. "I'm getting nauseous" she said after a while.

"Then stop looking at the lines" Luke couldn't hide his amusement.

"Then what do I focus on?"

"I don't know, close your eyes or something"

"Fine" she squished around on her seat a bit then leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Twenty something minutes later they had arrived and Lorelai was asleep.

"You guys go I'll wake her" Luke said on got off of the Jeep, he let Rory and Jess off from his side.

"Do we ring?" Jess asked Luke who only shook his head.

"Wait till she wakes fully up"

"Sure" Rory and Jess walked up to the door, Luke walked over to Lorelai's side, and opened the door.

"Lorelai?" he asked while rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand, she stirred but didn't wake. "C'mon get up" the rubbing turned into slight pocking.

"Mmm" she stirred a little more.

"We need to go inside now"

"No" she mumbled. Progress! She was awake but being stubborn. Luke did the only thing he could do, kiss her lightly. "Mean" she said as he pulled back.

"Just get up already" he unbuckled her seatbelt, she opened her eyes.

"Think my Mom would find it amusing if I just go up to my room and sleep?" she was getting out of the car.

"No, I think she'll throw a fit" he closed her door and placed his hand on her lower back.

"If you put that hand lower I might just wake up" she teased.

"Tough" they reached Rory and Jess, and Luke let go of her to ring the bell.

"Here goes nothing" Rory mumbled to herself.

They waited a couple of seconds before the door opened to reveal a very frustrated Emily.

"When the doorbell rings you answer the door!" Emily yelled at the maid, and then turned her attention to the people on the other side of the door. "Hello, hello, come on in" she stepped aside to let them in. "Richard they're here!" Emily yelled as she led them to the living room. "Drinks?" Emily walked over to the cart.

"Are you in a hurry Mom?" Lorelai asked, she walked over to the cart also.

"No, why do you ask?" Emily served the drinks even though no one said what they wanted.

"Well, because you opened the door, yelled at dad, and started serving the drinks without even asking what we'd have. Plus you haven't commented on this…" she placed a hand on her stomach. "…or on Rory's date"

"Rory brought someone?" Emily's head shot up and she looked over at the couch where Rory, Jess, and Luke sat. "Oh"

"Exactly" Lorelai said with a knowing smile. Emily set the drinks she was holding down. "I'll ask them what they want to drink and you make them, what do you say?"

"I am capable of asking them, Lorelai"

"Fine" Lorelai lifted her hands in defense; the wavy shirt she was wearing hugged to her belly making obvious that she was pregnant. Emily saw this but ignored it and went over to the 'guests'.

"Rory what would you have?"

"A soda would be fine grandma, thanks" Rory said politely, Emily turned to look at Jess.

"One for me also, please" Jess said politely and a little ashamed, after all he hadn't shown the best manners the last time he was there.

"Very well. Luke?" Emily turned to look at him.

"The same, I'm driving" he added after he saw Emily's face.

"A full bar gone to waste" Emily mumbled.

"I'll have water, thanks Mom" Lorelai took a seat next to Luke and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Very well. Richard! Get off the phone and come entertain!" Lorelai and Rory shuddered a bit at her tone of voice.

"Do you need help, Mom?"

"Of course not, Lorelai. How hard do you think it is to get three sodas and one water?" Emily's sarcasm showed up.

"Hello everybody" Richard entered the living room rubbing his hands together. "My, my ,my, Lorelai stand up please…" she had a half smile while she stood. "Would you look at that, how far along are you dear?"

"Almost four months" Lorelai said proudly, now wearing a complete smile.

"My lord how time flies. May I?" Richard gestured to her stomach.

"Sure" Lorelai said, normally she hated when people touched her stomach but that was because it was random people and without asking, having her _father_ asked was a whole different ordeal.

"Wow…" Richard said once he had his palm flat on her belly, given the hand was bigger than the belly. "Has it kicked?"

"No, not yet" Lorelai said amazed at how much her father was into her pregnancy this time. With Rory he used to leave the room once she walked into it, and now he was asking to touch her stomach.

"You'll tell me when it happens" he didn't ask, he ordered.

"Sure thing" Lorelai said with a smile, and once Richard let go of her she took a seat.

"Luke…" Richard offered his hand and Luke shook it. "Congratulations boy"

"Thank you sir" Luke said with a smile and gave a half glance at Lorelai.

"Lorelai, you look beautiful, you're actually glowing" Richard said and Lorelai blushed.

"Well, Dad, that's the hormones fault" Lorelai said and then looked down a little ashamed. Richard turned towards Rory.

"Rory! Who is this young man?" Richard had never met Jess before.

"Grandpa, this is Jess. He's my boyfriend" Rory said holding her ground, she nudged Jess so he would stand.

"Jess? Is it like Cher or do you have a last name?" Richard grabbed the boy's hand.

"Mariano, sir. I'm Jess Mariano" after Richard let go of his hand he took a seat.

"He is Luke's nephew, Dad" Lorelai clarified.

"Well you certainly _can't_ see the resemblance" Richard joked, which was very odd. Sometime during their talk Emily had placed their drink in the middle table in front of them.

"Dad…" Lorelai said giggling. "What's gotten into you?"

"What? Can't a man be happy he's becoming a grandfather, again" Richard smiled his crazy smile.

"I guess" Lorelai said tentative.

"Plus I heard you're getting married"

"Yeah" Lorelai said in a small voice.

_a FeW WeeKS aGo_

"_So in other words you broke it?" Lorelai asked as she fumbled with Luke's car stereo._

"_No, it broke" Luke kept his eyes on the road. They were on their way to dinner because Lorelai felt like shrimp._

"_Tsk, it was fine last time"_

"_Yeah well, sometime between now and last time it broke"_

"_Fine…" she stopped playing around with the stereo and sat back. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I've been thinking about our wedding"_

"_OhUh"_

"_No, no it's good… I think"_

"_Ok, shoot" Luke prepared himself for the worst._

"_Well you know that planning a wedding takes some time…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Please hold all comment until the end of the tour…"_

"_Ok"_

"_Shh…"_

"_Fine, go ahead"_

"_Well weddings take time to plan, even small weddings, so by the time I finish planning I'll be round…"_

"_Round?" Luke asked obviously amused at her choice of word._

"_Yes round, and I thought I said no comments"_

"_Geez, sorry"_

"_So like I stated before: I'll be round…" Lorelai ignored the chuckle that came from Luke's side. "…and I'm sorry but even if I find the perfect dress I don't want to be fat at my wedding…"_

"_You won't be fat you'll be pregnant"_

"_Ok two things: one, please never say that again…"_

"_Done"_

"_And two: No Talking!"_

"_Sorry I forgot"_

"_Like I said I don't want to be fat at my wedding, so I was thinking we can have the wedding after the baby is born?" silence "Luke? What do you say?"_

"_Oh, sorry, can I talk now?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Fine by me, what do I care? That came out wrong" he quickly added._

"_Yes it did"_

"_I care! I do! I just meant that weddings are big things for women, not men. All I care is that you are there and that by the end of the day I'm your husband"_

"_Nicely saved"_

"_Thanks" he glanced her way and gave her a smile before focusing back at the road._

"_Ok then, there's only one more thing left to settle"_

"_There is?"_

"_Of course, you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"_

"_Of course not" he said sarcastically._

"_Ok, well, I want a winter wedding" she said fast._

"_A what?"_

"_A winter wedding, you know, in winter"_

"_That would be next winter, right?" he asked catching on._

"_Yes, otherwise I'd be fat"_

"_Obviously" _

"_Oh! And I want the baby to participate"_

"_What?" he chuckled again._

"_Yeah, like be a ring carrier or something"_

"_Sure, if that's what you want"_

"_You're easy"_

"_Well it's either that or not agreeing, then we fight, then I'll end up agreeing. So I just saved us some time" Luke explained._

"_Smart man. So we'll have a winter wedding next year?"_

"_Winter wedding next year" he repeated with a nod. "Couldn't you just ask that instead of making this big deal?"_

"_Well of course I could've asked but then we'd be sitting in silence all the way to the restaurant because someone killed the stereo"_

"_Oh, so I brought this on me?"_

"_Yep, so I suggest you fix that thing soon" Lorelai pointed over to the car stereo._

"_I'm on it, trust me. We're here" _

"_Good. I'm glad we had this talk" Lorelai smiled as he walked around the car to open her door._

BaCK To FRiDaY NiGHT DiNNeR

"So have you talked about the wedding?" Emily asked taking a seat.

"Actually we have, Mom" Lorelai was a little nervous.

"Oh, please do tell" Emily got eager.

"Well, we decided on a winter wedding" Lorelai said slowly.

"Oh! I always pictured you with a winter wedding" Emily said in a dreamy voice.

"There's more, Mom"

"More?" Emily put pause on her dreams.

"Yeah umm…"

"We're having the wedding next year" Luke said noticing Lorelai at a lose of words.

"Well of course you are, nobody expected you to be pregnant on your wedding day" Emily said knowingly, that took Lorelai by surprise.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Well your wedding day is one of the most important days of your life, Lorelai. You wouldn't want to be fat in all your pictures now would you?" Emily said.

"Not fat, pregnant" Richard said; Luke shook his head slightly, so did Rory. "What?"

"Dad, please never say that again, it's annoying" Lorelai asked politely.

"Sure" Richard was taken aback. "Jess was it?" Richard decided to focus on something else.

"Yes… sir… Mr. Gilmore" Jess was very nervous and it didn't help that Emily kept staring at him.

"Are you a Yale man?" Richard asked and Emily let out a 'as-if' laugh. Lorelai shot Emily a look.

"Umm, no sir. I'm not a Yale man" Jess said looking at the floor.

"Did you finish High School, _Jess?" _Emily asked.

"Mom" Lorelai whispered harshly.

"Yes I did. I took more than I would've liked it to but yes I finished" Jess lifted his gaze from the floor and stared at Emily in the eye.

"He's actually working here in Hartford, grandma" Rory added with a smile.

"Really, where?" Richard asked.

"At a publisher, he's a book worm just like Rory" Lorelai teased.

"A publisher? We insurance a publisher, where do you work?" Richard got interested.

"_The Hartford Business Journal" _Jess answered.

"Really? Do you know Damon?" Richard asked.

"Everybody knows Damon sir. He's the person to know"

"He sure is" and just like that Jess had Richard in his hand, Emily however wasn't pleased.

"Dinner is ready" the maid came into the living room.

"Well let's go" Richard stood and walked over to the dinning room.

"You are eating chicken, right?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"As far as I know" Lorelai teased.

oN THe RiDe BaCK

"Wow, that wasn't even half as bad as I thought it was going to be" Lorelai said.

"Speak for yourself" Rory mumbled.

"That's what happens when you don't tell my Mom stuff in advance" Lorelai mocked.

"I know. I knew that and yet I said nothing" Rory beat herself up.

"Hey it's not your fault, I didn't make a good first impression the other time" Jess said.

"At least you didn't have a black eye this time" Lorelai teased.

"Leave them alone…" Luke told her. "Look at the bright side, Richard like's you"

"Yes, but Emily wants me dead" Jess added.

"Not everybody will like you, Jess" Lorelai said.

"No, you don't say" Jess responded with a think layer of sarcasm.

"Ok you two behave" Rory said in her Mom voice.

NeXT DaY

Rory was leaving the next day to Yale, and Jess was going to help her move her stuff. Today Lorelai and Rory were gonna have a pampering day while Luke and Jess worked the diner, and later they were all going out for dinner. Lorelai walked into the diner and sat on the stool in front of the cash register.

"What the hell is that?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai's shirt.

"My t-shirt. You like?" she pulled at the hem to stretch it a little more.

"Umm, no" Luke said in a 'duh' tone.

"But it's cute" Lorelai pouted.

"Not it's not, it's embarrassing" Luke said still not believe she wore that.

"I think it's cute" Lorelai looked down at her t-shirt. It had the words 'my man is a condom dummy', they were big and bolded in a cutesy baby font.

"Where the hell did you get it from?" Luke was turning red, partly because he was mad and partly because he was embarrassed.

"Sookie found it" Lorelai said proudly.

"Oh, well, thank her for me" Luke said sarcastically.

"Do you really want me to, because you don't sound like you do?"

"What do you think?" Luke was annoyed.

"I think that it's your own fault" Lorelai said with a knowing nod.

"What?"

"You sent me shopping with Sookie last week"

"Yes, because the book said that you needed to buy comfortable clothes and shoes and… stuff" Luke defended.

"Well this is the comfortable shirt that I bought. Shirts are clothes so it's your fault" she ended with sticking her tongue at him.

"That shirt is…"

"Yes?" Lorelai inquired.

"Lying" was all Luke said, Lorelai laughed out loud at that.

"Lying? That's all you have?"

"And it's embarrassing to me"

"And why is that?" Lorelai had an amused smile on.

"Because it's not my fault you ended up pregnant; I was responsible, I asked about protection" Luke said harshly, the t-shirt got to him more than he had thought. Lorelai's facial expression told him he had crossed the line. She scoffed, grabbed her purse and stood. _Crap! _Luke thought. "Lorelai!" he called when the door closed behind her. "Caesar! Cover the counter!" he yelled before the door closed behind him. "Lorelai wait!" she stop but didn't turn.

"What?" she asked once she heard he was close.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry"

"You should be! If you didn't like the shirt that much you could've asked me to take it off. If being with me right now is too much for you just say the word! I didn't do this on purpose and you know it! I told you I can do this alone and that you don't have to do it if you don't want to!"

"I want to!"

"I know _I_ messed up but there wasn't a '_mommy's stupid and can't keep her pills straight_' shirt!"

"Lorelai" Luke said calmly to try and sooth her, she was making a scene and people were starting to gather around them.

"And if you ego is that big, here!" she took the shirt off and tossed it at him, she had an undershirt on. A few guys who were from out of town started to whistle. Luke took of his flannel and wrapped it around her, she hugged it tightly. Luke turned to where the whistles came from and scowled. All the residents from Stars Hollow took a step away from the whistling guys. The guys looked at each other and then at the looks of everybody else, then they ran.

"C'mon" Luke grabbed her hand, the t-shirt, and pulled Lorelai to the diner then to his apartment. "Here…" he handed the t-shirt back. "I'm sorry, it is a funny shirt" Luke said staring at the floor.

"Really?" Lorelai asked in a baby voice.

"Yeah" he said shyly.

"I can stop wearing it if you want"

"Nah, at this rate you'll only be able to wear it for a couple of weeks"

"Gee, thanks" Lorelai said pulling the shirt over her head, Luke chuckled. "You're mad"

"No I'm not"

"You resent me for this"

"No I don't"

"You wish we never got drunk" Lorelai was not asking she was stating.

"No I don't, I'm actually happy that it happened"

"You are?"

"Of course I am, God Lorelai I love you. I can't believe I'm actually with you and that you are having my baby" he said with a smile.

"I-I love you too Luke" she also had a smile. "So you're not mad?" she asked just to make sure.

"Oh my God, no I'm not and will you stop asking that?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Weather you'll kiss me now or…" but she couldn't finish because of Luke's lips on hers.

LaTeR THaT DaY

"Mom, are you going to tell me why everybody is staring at us?" Rory asked as the left the diner and walked over to her car.

"Do you really want to know or will 'Luke and I had a big thing in the middle of the town' be enough?"

"Depends on what kind of thing?"

"A fight-ish type of thing" Lorelai said when they were both in the car.

"Umm… are you guys ok?" Lorelai nodded as she clicked on her seat belt. "Then I guess I really don't need to know" Rory stared the car.

"Good girl"

"Just… it was because of that shirt wasn't it?" she pointed to Lorelai's shirt.

"No wonder you're at Yale, you are very smart"

"Thought so" Rory said as they drove off. "Hartford?"

"Where else?"

aN HouR LaTeR

They were in the middle of their foot massage.

"I'm hungry" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, not now"

"C'mon aren't you hungry also?"

"No, only you eat every half an hour"

"Exactly, every half an hour. So it's been way to long since my last meal"

"You're kidding right?" Rory turned to look at Lorelai.

"No, and I kinda want to call Luke"

"Man, you have it bad" Rory teased.

"I'll ask him to put on Jess" Lorelai toyed with Rory.

"Not fair" Rory mumbled.

"C'mon, you know you wanna" Lorelai teased.

"Can't we just call em' now, and then after this guys are done we go eat something?"

"Why Rory…" Lorelai faked shock. "We can't use cell phones here; they're not relaxer… thingies"

"_Relaxor thingies?" _Rory laughed.

"Yes. I think the guy's would frown upon them, right guys?" Lorelai asked the massager guys.

"Nah, go ahead" the one doing Lorelai said.

"Traitor" Lorelai scoffed. "Fine, pass me my phone" the guy did as told.

"Don't forget to ask for Jess" Rory piped in.

"But you don't have the approval of your masseuse" Lorelai teased right before Luke answered.

"Just do it" Rory said before Lorelai began talking with Luke.

"How very _Nike _of you…" Lorelai teased. "No, not you Luke" Rory laughed at that.

DiNNeR TiMe

During their talk Lorelai told Luke that he and Jess were to meet her and Rory over at a restaurant at Hartford. One their way over Luke called Lorelai and told her to go to a different restaurant than the one that had agreed on. After some whining Lorelai agreed, and now she and Rory were running late. Jess and Luke were waiting in the parking lot.

"You did give her directions, right?" Jess asked again.

"Yes" Luke said annoyed.

"Not just directions but, _Lorelai _directions, right?"

"For the hundredth time, Yes!" Luke said just before some headlights shined upon them.

"Finally" Jess mumbled, Luke glared at him before getting off and walking over to the other car.

"Wow, how gentlemen-like of you" Lorelai teased as Luke opened her door.

"If you want I can just close it and wait for you inside?" Luke said.

"Shutting up now" Lorelai zipped her mouth closed.

"Hey, you had fun?" Jess asked as he draped his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was a very girly day" Rory said with content sigh.

They walked inside and a hostess greeted them with a

"Hi Luke, four?"

"Umm, yeah four" Luke said a little uncomfortable with how Lorelai stared at him.

"Ok, follow me" she grabbed four menus and steered her way through the tables and people.

"She knows you by name?" Lorelai whispered as they followed the hostess.

"Yeah…" was all Luke said.

"Here you go. Your usual booth, Luke" the hostess said. "They'll be here to take your order soon, nice to see you again Luke" and with that she left.

"Oh would you look at that! My hands are so dirty, come help me Jess?" Rory said loudly trying to get Lorelai's eyes off of Luke.

"Right behind you" Jess said and got up; he patted Luke's shoulder fast before walking after Rory.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked.

"How should I know, Jess is weird" Luke tried to ease into her blow up.

"Ha-ha, I meant with the girl…"

"Who Donna?"

"Donna?" Lorelai asked. "You know her by name?"

"Well yeah" Luke said in a duh tone. "She knows my name, so I know hers" it was nice for Lorelai to be jealous for once.

"Luke, a lot of people know your name" she said harshly. "It's in the menus and bags! That doesn't mean you know everybody else's name"

"Why are you jealous?" he asked amusedly.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just intrigued" she turned her face away for the first time.

"You really want to know don't you?" he smirked.

"No" she whispered and shrugged.

"I'll tell you if you want to know"

"Really?" she perked up and he nodded. "Fine, I want to know"

"She's been working here for the last six years…" he started.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been coming here even before I was six years old" he stated.

"What?"

"The owners of the place were very close to my parents, kind of like you and Sookie"

"Wow" Lorelai said quietly.

"Yeah, so I've been coming here like three times a week ever since my Dad died" Luke admitted.

"I'm sorry I acted like that"

"It's ok, it was actually amusing" he said with a smile.

"So I amuse you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Among other things" he smirked.

"Lucas!" a female voice called. "It is you, Donna said you were here" she walked up to the table. "And that you weren't alone"

"Hey Maisy" Luke stood up and hugged her. "This is Lorelai" he extended his hand and Lorelai took it and stood up. "Lorelai this is Maisy"

"Hi nice to meet you" Lorelai said politely and extended her hand.

"Lorelai?" Maisy asked raising an eyebrow. "You're Lorelai?" Maisy asked Lorelai and she nodded.

"Well it's good to finally meet you, and I must say Luke doesn't make justice to you" Maisy shook Lorelai's hand.

"Thanks, I think" Lorelai took a step back to where Luke was and he placed an arm around her waist.

"So, last I heard you two were dating"

"Yes" Lorelai said with a smile. "And now I' happy to inform that our boy here…" she patted Luke's chest. "Is leaving a contribution to this earth" she placed her other hand on her stomach.

"Oh my" was all Maisy said, Luke turned red. "It was about time" she added.

"Aw aren't you cute" Lorelai pinched Luke's cheek with the hand that was on her stomach.

"I don't think he likes that" Jess said as they walk up to the table.

"Maisy, this is Liz' kid" Luke motioned at Jess.

"That is little Jess?" Maisy asked surprised.

"Haha little Jess" Lorelai mocked.

"Yeah, he's dating Lorelai's daughter, Rory" Luke motioned to Rory.

"Hi" Rory said shyly and offered her hand.

"Rory, I heard you turned down Harvard" Maisy said as she shook Rory's hand, Rory blushed. "Not many people get that luxury"

"I know" Rory mumbled.

"Well, as fun as this has been…" Luke said. "I'm hungry, so…"

"Right, right! I'll be back soon with your food" Maisy said and then she left.

"But… we didn't order" Lorelai looked confused.

"Don't bother, they always bring you something different" Luke waved it off, they all took their seats.

"They?" asked Rory.

"Oh yeah, Buddy will be coming out in a few minutes"

"Buddy?" now Lorelai asked.

"Maisy's husband" Luke told her.

"Ah" Lorelai nodded.

"Our Lucas is gonna be a daddy!" a voice was heard throughout the tavern.

"And that was Buddy" Luke said knowingly.

oN THe RiDe BaCK

Lorelai rode in Luke's truck with him and Jess rode in Rory's car with her.

"Oh my God! No offense honey but they're food is the best I've ever had" Lorelai said leaning her head back on the headrest. "I'm so full"

"I'm starting to get jealous here" Luke mocked.

"Don't worry babe…" she thought for a while. "Well, worry a little bit because they don't sermon me every time I order something"

"Oh, just wait, they will. Where did you think I got that from?" he teased, Lorelai's mouth fell open.

"Wow, so many mysteries were cleared out today" she mocked, he chuckled. Silence. "They're nice"

"Yeah"

"I felt like I was meeting the parents" Lorelai blurted out. "Oh God, I'm so sorry" she blurted as soon as she heard her self.

"Don't worry" Luke said in a neutral voice.

"I can't help it" she said. "I'm sorry I said that"

"It's ok, really"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It actually was kind of like meeting the parents" Luke smirked.

"So you were getting even at me for that Friday night dinner?"

"Something like that"

"Mean!" she gasped. "Do you think they like me?"

"No. I _know _they do"

"Good, I like them too. Hey Luke?"

"Yeah" he gave her a fast glance.

"Have you fixed the stereo yet?" she pouted.

* * *

**_Again sorry_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter. If so pleas tell me, if not... well please tell me._**

**_So recap, REVIEW, thanks._**


	9. Norman, Casper and Alyssa Milano

_**KYLIE I bow before you.**_

OcToBeR ThUrSdAy

"Come on, Lorelai. I swear I won't say anything" Sookie begged.

"Sookie, you know I love you honey, but your just as good with secrets as Miss Patty is" Lorelai said laughing as she checked something on the Inn's computer. She was actually used to this; Sookie did this everyday since Lorelai found out the sex of the baby and told no one except for Luke.

"But this is different" Sookie whined.

"I'm sorry but Rory's sticking to the 'I don't want to know the sex of my baby' button Jackson gave her when you were pregnant with Davy and I promised her no one else would know before her" Lorelai explained, again.

"Stupid Jackson" Sookie mumbled.

"You love Jackson"

"I know but if it wasn't for him and he's stupid buttons…" Sookie trailed of.

"Don't worry, Sookie, you'll know by January" Lorelai told her sweetly.

"But that's too far away"

"Sorry" Lorelai shrugged.

ThAt AfTeRnOoN

Lorelai slightly jumped off of the jeep and landed flat foot on a rock.

"Ow!" she had started using flat shoes because they didn't hurt her back, right now she was wearing those shoes that looked like ballerina shoes. "Stupid big pointy rock, stupid slim soled shoe, stupid car I have to jump on and off of" she tried to rub her foot but decided against it because a) she couldn't reach and b) if she tried to reach, she'll fall. She sighed and walked…no limped, towards the house.

Over the summer Luke had gotten Tom to add another room upstairs for the baby. It had been a month and a half of hell for Lorelai because every time she tried to rest there was noise and/or people walking around the house. But now, now the room was built and it was waiting to be decorated so that meant no more construction. And _that _meant the house was peacefully quiet just waiting for her to relax in it. "Gah!" Lorelai sad as soon as she entered the house, she also threw her purse on the phone table with a thud.

"Lorelai?" Luke called from upstairs.

"I was attacked by a vicious rock" she walked over to the far end of the couch, placed on hand on the armrest, the other on the back of the couch and she lowered herself to a sitting position.

"Aha"

"Luke, did you hear what I said?"

"That's great honey" Luke answered.

"What are you doing up there?" Lorelai asked giggling a little.

"Hold on!'' he yelled, then after a few seconds he walked downstairs. "There"

"What are you wearing?" she was laughing. Luke had long shorts on, a t-shirt, sneakers, and the blue baseball cap.

"The guys are playing in an hour, and they asked me to pitch remember?" he took a seat next to her.

"You look cute" she said eyeing him, he gave her a glare. "Fine, you _don't_ look cute"

"That's better" he smirked, and placed a hand on her stomach. It had a magnetic reaction to his hand. "What did you say about a vicious rock?" he suddenly asked and Lorelai smiled before pouting.

"I was attacked by one"

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yep, just now, when I jumped off the jeep"

"I don't like you jumping on and off of that thing everyday" he told her seriously.

"Its fine" she waved it off. "Just, my foot is dead, but other than that, my car is great" he glared at her.

"Why don't…" he began but was cut off

"No, Luke, we're not getting a family car" she told him, again. They'd had this discussion several times already.

"It doesn't have to be a 'family car' just something safer"

"Jeep's are safe"

"The Wrangler tips over very easily"

"I'll just stop playing donuts until the baby is born" Lorelai mocked.

"What if we get you 'a bug', its safe and you wouldn't have to jump on and off?"

"Can it be convertible?" she asked in a little voice and Luke nodded. "Black roof?" he nodded again. "Pink?"

"No, not pink" Luke set his foot down at that.

"Lime green?"

"That I can deal with"

"Oh oh! Blue!" Luke smiled; it looked like he had finally convinced her to change cars. "Automatic"

"Of course, I'm sure as hell not teaching you how to drive a stick'' he chuckled.

"Good, cause I don't want to learn" she poked her tongue out at him, and he shook his head.

"Do you want something to eat before I go?"

"Yes, I'm starving"

"Shocker" he told her and got smacked for doing so. "What do you want?"

"One of your famous double burgers"

"I don't have time to go to the diner and back, sorry. Pick something else"

"But that's what we want" Lorelai pouted placing on hand on her belly next to his.

"The only way I can get you the burger and still make it in time for the first pitch is if you come with me"

"I get to see you playing?" she asked excitedly, pout forgotten.

"You've seen me before" Luke reminded her.

"Yes but that was in the friend mode, this is different now"

"You don't say"

"Yep, now I get to cheer for you…" her voice dropped a bit and she began to lean closer to him. "And yell 'that's my man' when you do something good, and after, if you win, we get to kiss and stuff"

"I like the '_and stuff'_ part"

"I know you do" with that she closed the remaining space and kissed him.

"We need to get going" he mumbled against her lips.

"MmmHmm" she mumbled but they kept on kissing.

"I mean it"

"MmmHmm"

"If we keep going you won't get your burger"

"But I'll get something better"

"I'd love to, but I have to go" he pulled back completely.

"Fine, let me change real quick" Luke helped her up and she walked to their room.

"I'll have Caesar start making the burger, to save time" he called up to her.

"Sure!"

BaSeBaLl FiElD

The catcher and first baseman were on the pitchers mount waiting for the pitcher.

"You're sure he's not here?" the catcher asked taking his mask off.

"I already looked everywhere and asked everyone. No one has seen John" the first baseman said.

"Damn him! We can't forfeit the game, that's embarrassing"

"Relax, he's been late before. And if I remember well, those times were his best games"

"Hey guys" a tall man in jeans and a long sleeve shirt walked up to them.

"John, you're not dressed!" the catcher shrieked.

"I'm not pitching today"

"What!" both the catcher and first baseman said at the same time.

"I got a different pitcher to cover for me tonight"

"Who?" the first baseman asked, John smirked.

_A WeEk EaRlIeR_

_Caesar was working the kitchen, Luke was upstairs getting some papers in order, Lorelai being Lorelai had walked behind the counter to pass her own order over to Caesar, while she was there Kirk asked for a refill and that's how she had ended up here. Behind the counter, taking some couples money and putting it in the register._

_A man walked in looking around the diner, looking at people's faces, mostly people who looked like they worked there. He walked up to the counter and took a seat. He grabbed a menu, smirked at the name printed on the cover then opened it._

"_Excuse me?" he said to Lorelai. "Do you work here?" I doubt she does, Luke would never hire a girl, let alone a pregnant one._

"_No" Lorelai said then closed the register. "Why, do you want to order something?"_

"_If you don't work here, then how come you were going through the register?"_

"_Because that's what I do. I run around town putting money into the local cash registers. Not a very fulfilling job" Lorelai leaned on the counter right in front of the guy._

"_I'd think not" the guy smirked. "So if you don't work here then you don't know Luke, do you?"_

"_Oh, I know who Luke is" Lorelai said with a nod._

"_Good, do you know if he's working today?"_

"_He works everyday, that man has a problem" Lorelai said while rearranging the salt n' pepper shakers that were on the counter, she placed them on either side of the ketchup bottles._

"_So, he's here right now?" the guy asked while re-eyeing the place._

"_Yeah he's…" Lorelai was cut off._

"_Hey! What are you doing back here?" Luke was beside her in a heart beat._

"_Well I was helping you out since you were nowhere to be found" Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice._

"_You're not supposed to be back here" he reminded her._

"_But Kirk…"_

"_It's not safe for you or the baby"_

"_I rang up…"_

"_My insurance doesn't cover you"_

"_Nothing would happen…"_

"_Move"_

"_But it's ok because…"_

"_Move" he said more forcefully._

"_And…"_

"_Lorelai, move"_

"_Fine, fine, I'm going" Lorelai began to make a move to walk out from the back of the counter through the other end of the register when Caesar called._

"_Lorelai, take out order!"_

"_Yay! Excuse me" she said and walked past Luke to grab the order. "Thanks Caesar" she winked at him._

"_Lorelai" Luke growled._

"_I'm going, I'm going. Oh, he's looking for you" she pointed to the guy that was amusedly watching their interaction. "Hey…" she walked over next to Luke, behind the counter again. "…kiss" she quickly pecked him on the lips. "I have to be at the Inn, see you later" with that she left._

_Luke turned his attention to the guy Lorelai had pointed at, he was smirking._

"_Kept ourselves busy have we?" the smirking guy asked Luke._

"_John? What are you…"_

"_Luke!" Lorelai walked back in. "Caesar is loosing his touch" she walked up to the counter and handed Luke her takeout bag. _

"_What do you mean?" Luke took the bag and looked inside._

"_I asked for chilly fries and he gave me a Salad" she told Luke who only nodded. "I asked for a burger and he gave me a turkey sandwich" she was appalled now, Luke smirked. "What?"_

"_Your order is perfectly fine" he handed the bag back to her._

"_What? Are you deaf? It's completely screwed up" Luke shook his head._

"_I had a talk with Caesar" Luke had a smug smile._

"_What did you do?"_

"_If you order directly to him, he is instructed to use the code I gave him"_

"_Code?" she eyed Luke._

"_Yep, that way you can't get unhealthy stuff without me knowing"_

"_Luke" she whined. _

"_Eat what you ordered" Luke told her and turned to look at John._

"_This is not what I ordered" she pouted._

"_So what brings you back here?" Luke asked John ignoring Lorelai. She glares at Luke and pushes the bag away from her._

"_Umm aren't you gonna deal with that?" John asked motioning to Lorelai. Luke shook his head._

"_Luke?" Lorelai gave him one last chance. John raised his eyebrows at Luke, but he seemed not to care by the threatening tone Lorelai had._

"_So do you want to order something?" Luke asked._

"_Why bother? Apparently I'll get whatever you and the chef have in mind" John teased._

"_Don't add to this" Luke whined._

"_Luke, we're hungry here" Lorelai said._

"_You have a take out bag right in front of you, Lorelai" Luke told her._

"_But it has gross food in it" Lorelai whined and pushed the bag further away from her._

"_Salads, and turkey sandwiches aren't gross, Lorelai"_

"_They are to me, especially since I'm pregnant" she threw that at him, she used that a lot. "Do you know what happens when I eat something the baby, your baby, doesn't want?"_

"_Yes, but I'm pretty sure you'll tell me anyways" Luke said and leaned with his forearms on the counter. "Remember we're in the diner, people are trying to eat" he quickly added before she got graphic._

"_Fine, it won't be pretty and you'll have to mop up afterwards" Lorelai simply said._

"_Gross, I'm not hungry anymore" John said. Luke turned to look at him. Lorelai grabbed the bag and opened it._

"_I thought you weren't going to eat that" Luke was smirking._

"_Well, it's better to eat this disgusting stuff than to starve myself and your kid" Lorelai told him reaching into the bag._

"_Nice" John said._

"_What?" Luke asked him._

"_How she makes you feel guiltier by saying 'your kid' every chance she gets" John explained._

"_It's ingenious isn't it?" Lorelai smiled, mouthful of salad._

"_You're not gonna throw up, are you?" John asked moving a side._

"_No, she was just being a drama queen" Luke said before he grabbed the coffee pot and began doing some rounds._

"_I was not being a drama queen" Lorelai scoffed before taking a huge bite out of the turkey sandwich._

"_Don't you have to be at the Inn?" Luke walked back over to the counter._

"_Might as well finish eating" Lorelai said._

"_Might as well. So way are you here?" Luke turned to John again._

"_You've asked that so much I'm starting to think you don't want me here" John said._

"_Don't worry, that's just how he is" Lorelai told John._

"_Zip it" Luke told her._

"_I know" John told Lorelai. "I actually came here looking for you" he turned to Luke._

"_Why?"_

"_I wanted to ask you something" John said smirking and Luke narrowed his eyes at him._

"_I'm leaving now" Lorelai got up. "Bye, Luke" he walked over to where she was, leaned over the counter to kiss her goodbye. Once she left he turned back to John._

"_Ask me what?"_

_ThE CrApShAcK_

_When Lorelai walked inside she instantly heard Luke laughing, he wasn't alone. She went over to the living room, and there was Luke and the guy from the diner. Both were on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, beer in hand._

"_Hey guys" Lorelai said walking into the living room._

"_Lorelai" Luke smiled at her. "John, this is Lorelai" Luke introduced._

"_Hi, Lorelai" John said standing up and extending his hand towards her._

"_John" Lorelai said with a smile and a nod while shaking his hand. "I'm gonna go change" she told Luke._

"_What do you say?" John asked once Lorelai was gone._

"_I'll do it"_

"_Good, I hope you're as good as you used to be"_

"_Gee, thanks" Luke said and both guys started laughing._

"_Hey Luke?" Lorelai called._

"_Were going out to dinner" Luke said, John gave him a weird look._

"_Yay!" they heard Lorelai squeal._

"_How did you know?" John asked him and Luke smirked._

_That night the three of them had ended up in a stake house. They talked, John told Lorelai about young Luke, and Lorelai told John about their relationship. Luke was glad to see Lorelai and John getting a long fairly well._

BaCk At ThE PiTcHeRs MoUnt

"Well…" John started. "Since I heard we were playing here because of the damage the Litchfield field suffered, I thought it be nice if I told Butch we were going to be in town. And when I came over to tell him, I thought it would be even nicer if he'd pitch for us"

"Butch? As in Butch Danes" the catcher sounded impressed. "He actually said yes?" John nodded with a smirk.

"Butch is going to pitch tonight?" the first baseman didn't believe John.

"Yep" and as to prove him right Luke walked up to them.

"Hey John" Luke said.

"You're late" John told him.

"Yeah I know, I had to deal with something" Luke apologized then turned to the catcher. "We should start warming up"

"Yeah! Lets go" the catcher said before him and Luke left.

"I can't believe you got him to do this" the first baseman told John.

"I can be very persuasive" John smirked before walking away to the stands. "Hungry?" he asked while taking a seat next to Lorelai, she was eating her burger.

"Very" Lorelai said with a mouthful. He looked at her funny then reached over to grab a fry, Lorelai slapped his hand.

"Hey!'' he removed the hand quickly.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you not the get between a pregnant woman and her food?" Lorelai said grabbing a fry.

"I just wanted a fry" John said smirking.

"Sorry but food is very important to us" Lorelai said placing a hand on her stomach. John chuckled shaking his head.

An HoUr Or So LaTeR

"He's still got it" John said as they cheered. Luke hit a double, granted he was taken out on the second base; he pushed a runner who scored. Luke looked over to the bleachers as he walked back to the bullpen to rest before he had to pitch again. Lorelai smiled at him and winked her eye.

Luke returned to the pitchers mount not long after he was taken out on second base. On his first pitch the batter made a hit and got on base, Luke cursed and so did John. With the second batter Luke decided to play him; first he threw a ball, which the batter saw and didn't swing, after that he threw another ball this time the batter did swing and the ball flew backwards. On the third pitch, Luke threw the ball straight down the center thinking he could fool the batter into thinking it might be a slider. The batter wasn't fooled and he swung the bat with all his might. The ball flew straight ahead; Luke had just enough time to turn around and tried to duck. The ball hit Luke in the back though, and with sound effects also. He let out a painful scream.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai quickly jumped out of her seat.

"He's ok" John said also trying to convince himself. The play kept going; they couldn't stop the game just because the ball hit the pitcher. Once the runners stopped; the catcher walked up to where Luke was.

"You ok?" the catcher asked. Luke nodded; he was down on one knee tilting a bit forward with his right hand rubbing his back.

"Yeah" Luke strangled. "Just give me a sec" the catcher nodded and indicated to the umpire that it'll only be a sec.

On the bleachers John was holding back Lorelai, she wanted to go down to the pitchers mount and see for herself that Luke was ok. John kept telling her that Luke was ok; otherwise they'd take him off the field already. A few more seconds past before Luke stood up. Lorelai was a little relieved when she saw him up. Luke looked up at the bleachers and saw her standing there with a worried face on and with John pulling her back; Luke smiled at her and winked. Lorelai smiled back. Luke turned back to the people surrounding him and Lorelai took a seat and relaxed a bit.

When the inning ended the batter walked over to Luke and apologized, he asked if Luke was ok and Luke waved him off saying that the hit was just a trait of the job.

When the game ended John and Lorelai walked down and over to where the team was. Luke was acting normal now, he was sweaty and all, but acting normal.

"Hey handsome" Lorelai said once she was behind Luke, he turned to look at her.

"Hey, did you get bored?" he gathered his stuff.

"Nope, not bored. Worried but not bored"

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt that bad" he said placing a hand on his back.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor or something" John told him.

"I'm not gonna see a doctor, I'm fine" Luke said. "I've been hit like that before" Luke waved it off.

"When?" Lorelai asked him.

"When I used to play as a kid"

"But that's different, man. When you were a kid, the speed that the ball traveled at was way slower" John told him.

"I think you should go see a doctor also, Luke" Lorelai said, voice filled with concern.

"No, you know how much I hate them" Luke spoke to Lorelai.

"But Luke…" Lorelai started.

"No buts, now, I think we should go celebrate" Luke said in a more cheerful voice, well cheerful for Luke.

"Sure, man" John said believing Luke when he had said he was ok.

"Ok" Lorelai said quietly before they began to walk off.

"We're getting some beer and going back home" Luke said to the guys, so anyone who wanted to could join. Luke and Lorelai had recently decided to call it home.

_A WhIlE BaCk_

_Ever since they found out about the baby Luke had slept at her house, except for the Chris weekend. One day Lorelai was getting ready for work when she noticed all the 'Luke articles' that were there, she smiled. When she was going through her closet trying to decide what to wear she saw all the 'Luke clothes' that had migrated over to her room. And that's when she noticed, Luke had more stuff there than he did at the diner. So that night Lorelai went on a 'Luke stuff' hunt, she wanted to know how much their lives had melded together without them knowing. The shocking revelation came when she saw the phone bill; it had been paid by Luke, who doesn't even use the phone. So when he got home after closing the diner Luke was met by a 'business' faced Lorelai._

"_Are you ok?" he frowned and sat next to her._

"_You paid last months phone bill" she said and showed him the paid bill._

"_Yeah, so?" Luke didn't know where she was getting at._

"_You don't have to do that, you don't even use the phone"_

"_It had to be paid, so I paid it" he shrugged it off._

"_Did you know you have more stuff here than you do at the diner?" she pointed out._

"_I do?"_

"_Yep and you know what that means?"_

"_That the apartment is emptier?''_

"_No, well yeah but that's not what I meant. We've been living together and we hadn't even noticed" Lorelai said amusedly._

"_Oh"_

"_That's all you're going to say?"_

"_What do you want me to say? I'm sorry it happened, I hadn't noticed, I'll start taking stuff back" Luke rambled._

"_What! Why?" Lorelai was confused._

"_Well because we've been living together without actually moving in together"_

"_So? I like living together. I like how we hadn't noticed, how smooth the transition was"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I love living with you, waking up next to you, going to bed cuddling you, coming home and having you cook dinner for me" she added the last one with a smirk._

"_Good to know" he grinned at her._

"_But mostly…" she gathered up her courage. "…I love you" she said seriously, Luke just leaned closer to her and kissed her._

"_I love you too" he whispered while pulling back._

"_Good to know" she smiled and leaned closer to him again. "I think we need to celebrate us moving together" she said before kissing him again._

"_I can be persuaded to celebrate" he smirked while standing up and pulling her up with him._

NeXt MoRnInG AfTeR ThE GaMe

Lorelai woke up at seven. She was used to getting up Luke-less every morning, in fact she was a little glad because that meant she'd get to work on time otherwise they'd engage on other activities and she'd be late for work. But today, when she woke up, she wasn't alone. Luke was lying next to her sleeping peacefully. Lorelai didn't remember Luke saying anything about Caesar opening today. She watched him sleep a little more before deciding to wake him up.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered and rubbed his chest. "Luke wake up"

"Mmm?" he stirred but didn't wake.

"Get up you over slept" she kept talking softly.

"What time is it?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"A little past seven"

"Crap" he said quietly. "I'm late"

"I know, that's why I'm waking you up" she still rubbed his chest.

"I'm already late might as well sleep a little more" he said and moved to get more comfortable.

"You're seriously gonna stay in bed all day?" Lorelai couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had tried countless times before to get him to do exactly that but he had never agreed. And now he was willingly doing so.

"MmmHmm I'm sleepy" he slurred.

"O-kay, unfortunately for me, I _have _to go to work because we're training the girl who'll take over Michel's job, while he takes over mine, while I'm having your baby" by the time she had finished saying that Luke was already asleep. Lorelai frowned but decided to let him play hooky for the day, maybe she'll be able to free herself from work to come play with him.

ThE InN

Lorelai was crabby, she had to deal with Michel, Sookie, the new girl, a writer and his stupid reporter, pregnancy, and she kept thinking how Luke was resting peacefully on the bed. Which she kept thinking was very weird but decided to blame it on last night's game. It wasn't every night Luke pitched for a baseball game so he must be tired.

ThE CraP-ShAcK

Luke sat on the bed, back flat against the headboard. His gaze was lost and he kept motionless except for the hand that kept scratching the opposite bicep. He was afraid to move, last time he did was when he sat up, that alone made him more nauseas that he ever remember being. _What the hell is wrong, I don't remember drinking too much last night, and if I did then how come I don't have a headache? I've never gotten a real hangover before, I'm really good with holding my liquor; maybe I'm getting older? And that's why I feel like this. _Luke kept wondering as his hand kept scratching.

ThE InN

Lorelai was quickly getting annoyed with the inn's problems. Today they were annoying and pointless. And knowing where Luke was and what he was doing annoyed her more _I'm the pregnant one, I should be the one to play hooky and sleeping in. Me not him, he doesn't even know how to enjoy it. He's probably not even watching TV. God, Luke can surely waste a good hooky day! _Lorelai groaned.

ThE CrAp-ShAcK

Luke finally decided to make a move for it, because he couldn't just waste all day in bed by himself. He quickly learned what a bad idea movement had been. Now he was lying flat on the bathroom's floor, slightly sweating after being sick. The cool of the floor helped with the sweating, and the firmness help with his back, which right now it seemed like it was attacking him. He was taking slow even breaths to try and calm down the nausea he was currently calling 'hangover', he was wrong. And to make things worse, he was bound to have another hangover tomorrow morning since his presence was requested at the Friday night dinners, and Richard always made a point in getting Luke tipsy. He groaned just thinking of tonight and tomorrow morning.

ThE InN

Lorelai was having similar thoughts. Yes it was a little better now, the relationship with her parent that is. But still, she was tired, cranky, pregnant, and envying Luke too much today to have to deal with dinner. She was dreading the drive there, the 'family time', dinner if the baby was not in the mood of what they were serving, and the drive back. The only good side she could see about going to dinner was seeing Rory. She had been so busy lately with school and Jess, and Lorelai with the inn, Luke, and the baby, that they hadn't had any real time together. And tonight didn't really count as real time together, but it'd had to do for now.

Finally Lorelai had left the inn around five, after all she needed to get ready for dinner but before that she needed to have lunch. Preferably with Luke, if he was still at home. He was, but not in a very eating mood.

ThE CrAp-ShAcK

"Luke?" Lorelai called as soon as she walked through the door, silence answered her. "Luke are you home?" he had to be, she drove by the diner and didn't see him there. This time a groan from the living room answered her. "Hey Hon" she said while entering the living room. "Wow, you look like crap" Luke was lying on the couch, head on the arm rest, and ginger ale in one hand resting on top of his stomach.

"I love you too" he replayed sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked with a slight giggle because of Luke's sarcastic replay.

"Yeah"

"Really?" she asked not believing him; she took a seat on the coffee table across from him. "Because you don't look ok"

"I think I'm slightly hungover" Luke told her and she frowned.

"You didn't drink that much"

"That's what I said but apparently my body has a different opinion"

"Well then, show your body who's the boss"

"How very Tony Danza of you"

"Oh my God! Did you just make a reference to an 80's show?" Lorelai was surprised.

"Liz always watched it, although if you ask her she'll deny it" Luke explained. "She wanted to be like the girl from that show"

"Alyssa Milano?"

"Was she the girl?" Luke finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Lorelai. She nodded. "Then yeah, Liz wanted to be like her"

"And you?" Lorelai asked him. "Who did you want to be like?" Luke snorted. "What?"

"I didn't want to be like anyone" Luke grumbled.

"Tsk yeah right" he gave her a pointed look. "Fine, I'll just have to ask Liz" Lorelai smiled at him.

"Don't, she'll just make up something stupid, and then you'll believe her and annoy me"

"Yeah, that does sound like me. So why don't you just save yourself the trouble and just tell me?" she smiled.

"I already told you: no one"

"Tsk yeah right"

"You already said that'' Luke smirked.

LaTeR ThAt NiGhT

They were on their way over to dinner. Luke was fighting to stay focused on the road as Lorelai babbled about something or other; he was not paying much attention.

"Luke… Luke?... Luke!" Lorelai go frustrated of being ignored.

"What?" he was snapped out of his wonderings.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I just drifted off" he waved it off. "Did you ask me something?"

"Umm, no. I was just babbling. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just not in a very dinner-y mood right now"

"I never am but still we have to go"

"I know we have to go, that's the reason I'm here right now" he responded gruffly.

"Gee if you were gonna be like this all night you should've stayed home''

"Like you would've let me do that"

"If I'd known about your 'tude' then yeah, I would've let you stay"

"Well, now I know for next time"

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing" he said after a long sigh. "We're here" he parked the car, got off, and helped her out.

At ThE DoOr

They rang the bell and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Richard.

"Dad, why are you answering the door?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I was walking by when the bell rang, so I figured I'd make myself useful" Richard explained.

"I don't think Mom would approve of that"

"I didn't think so either that's why we're not telling her" Richard wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dad" Lorelai smiled, they were walking to the living room.

"So Lorelai, how've you been?" Richard asked, he asked the same thing every Friday night so Lorelai knew what was next.

"I've been great, Dad. And no, the baby is not kicking right now" Lorelai said and then grinned; she loved how much into her pregnancy Richard was, everything was so different from when she had been pregnant with Rory. Her Dad was more involved, she had someone with her, the baby was going to have a 24/7 Dad, and even Emily seemed to be a little happy about it.

"Oh" Richard said a little down.

"If the kicking starts sometime tonight, I'll let you know" Lorelai promised. The baby had kicked before; the first time had actually been on a Friday.

_A WhIlE BaCk, FrIdAy_

"_Luke can you help me?" Lorelai walked into the bedroom wearing her robe, Luke was getting dressed for dinner._

"_You're not even dressed yet"_

"_That's why I need help" she walked over to her vanity._

"_You don't know how to dress yourself? All this time and I never knew that" Luke joked._

"_Haha I don't need help getting dressed"_

"_Then what?" he walked closer to her._

"_Here" she handed him a bottle._

"_No" he gave the bottle back._

"_Luke, c'mon. If I have to do it it'll take longer"_

"_If I have to do it we'll never leave, just don't put any on"_

"_If I don't put any on, then I'll be itchy all night, then I'll scratch, and then I'll end up with stretch marks. Do you want me to have stretch marks?" she asked with a pointed look._

"_Fine" Luke sighed. "Give me the lotion" Lorelai smiled and gave the bottle back to him._

"_While you do that I'll do my make up" she began doing that. "Well, what are you waiting for?"_

"_Umm, nothing" and with that he started applying the lotion to all her body, leaving her stomach last._

"_You don't have to spend so much time there, you know" she teased when Luke started working her boobs._

"_You keep making fun of me and I'll stop" he threatened and moved down to her round stomach._

"_You can't stop before getting to my itchy tummy" Lorelai whined._

"_You're itchy?"_

"_Always. Hence the lotion"_

"_Hey, are you making your mommy itchy?" Luke asked Lorelai's stomach before placing a kiss on it._

"_Look at you all softie" Lorelai cooed._

"_Shut up" Luke grumbled but smiled. While Lorelai giggled Luke squeezed some lotion onto her stomach._

"_Hey! You're supposed to put it in you hands first, warm it up, and then rub my stomach. Otherwise the baby gets cold"_

"_The baby doesn't get cold" Luke gave her an amused look._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I do"_

"_Oh so now you and the baby are psychically connected?" Lorelai teased, Luke was spreading the lotion over her stomach._

"_Yes, we talk when you're sleeping. The baby said to stop eating so much junk" Luke turned up to look at Lorelai, he was smiling._

"_Nice try mister but…" Lorelai suddenly stopped talking, and Luke's hands yanked back from her stomach._

"_What was that?" Luke asked freaked._

"_I think that was the baby" Lorelai said with a goofy grin._

"_Has that happened before?"_

"_Not since Rory"_

"_So, I just felt the first movement?" Luke was amazed._

"_Yeah" her smiled grew. After a little silence filled with goofy smirks, Lorelai broke the silence. "Keep going or we'll be late…er" Lorelai added the 'er' after looking at the clock._

_That night after Emily had sermon them for being extra late. Lorelai informed them about the baby news. Richard was beaming, Emily's attitude visibly changed into a happier one, Rory was smiling all night and asking what it had felt like. Ever since that Friday, every time Luke and Lorelai walked through the door Richard asked her if the baby was kicking. If Lorelai said yes, then Richard would ask to feel, and of course Lorelai let him. When the baby wasn't kicking then Richard would get a little down and would only cheer up when Lorelai said the baby had kicked._

BaCk To FrIdAy NiGhT DiNnEr

They were in the living room having drinks.

"Luke, are you ok? You look a little on the Casper side" Rory asked.

"I'm fine" he said more gruffly than intended.

"_Ok" _Rory said.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired of everybody asking me that"

"You're crabby" Jess told him. Richard liked having Jess there, Emily wasn't so pleased by that but she was beginning to cope with it.

"So, Mom…" Rory said before Luke could answer back at Jess. "How's the Inn?"

"Agh, we have this annoying writer coming to the inn with an interviewer. They come, sit, talk and talk and talk but order nothing. This is driving Sookie crazy, so she is driving me crazy. It's just a whole crazy ordeal" Lorelai kidded.

"You should treat gusts better, Lorelai" Richard said.

"I do dad, it's just that Sookie whines to me and that makes me start to hate the guy"

DiNnEr TaBlE

"Luke, is something wrong with your food?" Emily asked ready to pounce on the chef.

"No, at least I don't think so"

"Then is it cold?" Emily kept asking.

"Doesn't look cold either" Luke told her.

"Then, how come you're not eating?" when Emily said that Lorelai looked over at Luke's plate and saw that it was exactly how the maid had brought it.

"I'm not very hungry"

"How can you not be hungry, you didn't eat any lunch" Lorelai said.

"I'm just not hungry, ok" he told her quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered harshly.

"Nothing is wrong with me" he said it a little more loudly than intended; he sat up straight and cracked his back.

"Your back is bothering you, isn't it?" Lorelai pointed out.

"My back is fine"

"No it's not, you said it was a hangover but it's not. Your back hurts because of yesterday, why won't you admit it!"

"My back is fine, damn it!"

"What happened yesterday?" Rory asked.

"Nothing!" Luke said and stood up; Rory was thrown back by his tone. Luke had never talked like that to her, hell he hadn't even talked like that to Taylor.

"Luke!" Lorelai also stood up and followed him. "Stop right there!" he stopped in the name-less room where the stairs are, between the living room and the foyer. "You will not do that you hear me! You can yell at me all you want, you can throw stuff, you can walk out, or do whatever the hell you want! But you will not, and I repeat _not _talk to my kid like that ever again!" Luke looked down ashamed and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry" he turned to look at Lorelai. She scoffed. "Ok, fine. My back does hurt, a lot" he added, Lorelai turned to look at him. "I didn't want to worry you, what with the baby and all" he took a deep breath and looked at her. "I don't feel all that good either" he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been feeling sick all day, and not just my back" Luke said and that caught Lorelai's attention.

"What kind of sick?" she asked in a whisper like voice.

"Besides the backache?"

"Yeah"

"My stomach's been killing me all day, just like my back. And I kinda threw up this morning, and I don't think it was a hangover"

"You threw up?"

"Like three times" Luke admitted and he saw Lorelai wince a little _Luke never gets sick. _"And…" he stopped when he saw Lorelai's expression _how can there be an 'and'? _Lorelai thought. "I've been really sleepy, although I think that's because of the game last night"

"You're pale" Lorelai whispered.

"What?" he didn't hear her.

"You're pale" she repeated a little more loudly.

"No I'm not" Luke waved it off with his left hand, his right kept scratching his left arm.

"And you keep scratching, why do you keep scratching?"

"I don't think that has to do with anything" he said a little amused.

"We're going to the hospital" Lorelai said making a move to the door.

"No" Luke said and followed her.

"Luke, you're not fighting this. We're going to go and you're going to get checked"

"Lorelai…"

"No! I will not raise this baby by myself you hear me? This goes right next to the Rory thing I told you before" her voice broke near the end.

"You won't, I promise" he reassured her. "But I'm not going to the hospital, I hate them"

"I don't care if you hate them, you're sick and we're going to the hospital!" ever since they had moved closer to the door, everyone in the dinning room could hear them.

"Lorelai, it was just a baseball"

"Yes, a hard object traveling very fast and hitting you very hard" Luke was about to protest when Jess and Rory walking in.

"Luke you're going" Jess said.

"Stay out of this" Luke warned.

"Depending on where the ball hit you, it could've caused some serious damage. I've been reading Paris' books" Rory explained. Luke gave Rory a look but said nothing since he had promised Lorelai.

"Please, just so they can check everything out" Lorelai pleaded and Luke saw she was scared for some reason. Luke looked softly at her.

"I already promised you" he whispered. He meant the whole 'not raising the baby alone' thing. She nodded and looked down. "Let's go" he said softly.

"Really?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, it'll make you feel better. Plus it'll prove me right" he smirked.

"I think this'll be the only time I want to be wrong" Lorelai said in a small voice.

ThE HoSpItAl

They waited for a few minutes before a doctor approached them. Luke had filled out all the forms about his personal information himself.

"Mr. Danes?" the doctor asked reading his records.

"Yeah?" Luke stood up.

"You didn't write down why you're here" the doctor said confused.

"He got hit by a baseball last night" Lorelai said, Luke glared at her.

"_Ok" _the doctor looked at her funny. "Is that why you're here?"

"No, I'm here to give peace of mind to my fiancé"

"I'm guessing you're the fiancé" the doctor told Lorelai who nodded. "Ok then, tell me what happened" Luke began explaining, after the story the doctor asked. "Where exactly did the ball hit you?" Luke lifted the back of his shirts and showed the doctor the bruise. It was close to the center of his back.

"You have a bruise?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm, yeah" Luke pulled the shirts back down.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you plus if I told you, you'd made go see a doctor. Which you did" Luke pointed out.

"Mr. Danes?" Luke turned to look at the doctor. "I'll ask you a few questions. According to where the bruising is, the ball might've damaged your kidney" Luke's expression froze _kidney damage? _Both Lorelai and Luke wondered. "Have you noticed any blood in your urine or stool?"

"Umm, no" Luke said thinking back; actually he hadn't gone to the bathroom other than to throw up.

"Flank pain?" the doctor asked.

"What's a flank?" Luke asked.

"The upper abdomen and the back" the doctor explained.

"In that case yes" Luke nodded.

"Nausea, vomiting, or loss of appetite?"

"All of the above" Luke admitted, Lorelai was getting more and more anxious.

"Fever, drowsiness, sleepiness, sweating, irritability?"

"Sleepiness and irritability" Luke said, he was grumpy all the time but the fact that he blew up at Rory meant he was more grumpy than normal.

"He's also been pale and itchy" Lorelai added.

"Aha" the doctor absentmindedly said as he wrote down everything. "We are going to run some tests and make sure that you don't have acute kidney failure"

"O-ok" Luke said; he didn't actually think they would find something, but hearing the doctor practically describe Luke's day scared him a little.

LaTeR

Luke had been admitted to the hospital, he was now on a bed wearing a flimsy gown. Lorelai was in there with him. They had just finished running tests on him. Right now he was hooked up to a thingy that kept track of his pulse; it was on his index finger. They had tried to put on an oxygen mask but Luke resisted saying that if he felt at a loss of breathe he'd put it on himself. He had little 'sticker' thingies on his chest that sent tracings of each heartbeat back to the ECG machine. The IV on his vein, where all the meds and liquids were going through. He also had a band aid on his left arm from where they had taken some blood out. Luckily he wasn't going to need a dialysis. The ultrasound they had taken showed that the kidney was barely bruised.

"You should call Rory to come pick you up" Luke said quietly. He was feeling very ashamed.

"Nice try but I'm not leaving. And even if I was I wouldn't have to call her, she's outside" Lorelai smiled up to him, she was sitting next to his bed.

"She is?" he turned to look down at her; he was in a half sit half lay position.

"Yeah, oh don't worry. She's not alone, Jess is with her… just like my parents" she added the last part fast and quietly.

"Your parents are here?" Lorelai nodded. "Why?"

"Apparently they like you" Lorelai shrugged. "They always did, ever since Rory's 16th birthday party"

"They did? I thought they hated me ever since I got you pregnant before getting married"

"They let that pass because we're actually gonna get married after the baby is born. What I don't think they would let pass is if they found out you got me pregnant before we even started dating"

"That's why we're not telling them that" Luke said in a little frightened voice. Lorelai smiled and then silence fell upon them. Right before Lorelai was gonna get up and go tell everybody else they could come in Luke spoke up. "I'm sorry about this" he said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai was confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you yesterday. We wouldn't be here right now if I had"

"Luke, don't. We're here right now; you're getting treated and are going to be ok, so no need to apologize" Lorelai walked over to the door. "Feel in the mood for visitors?" she didn't give him room to protest the 'apologizing' thing. He smiled and nodded.

"Bring them in" Luke said with a small smile, he couldn't believe the Gilmore's were outside his room. Lorelai left the room and a few seconds later Rory walked in; she walk in with a purpose. "Hey Rory"

"Don't 'hey' me" Luke winced slightly at her tone of voice; surely she was going to be mad because of how he'd talked to her.

"Look I'm sorry about before…"

"How could you not go to the hospital after a blow like that? Did you know if you would've kept this untreated you could've died!" Luke felt like he did when he had pushed Liz off of the swing and ended up breaking her arm, their parents had yelled at him for quite some time.

"That's why you're mad?"

"I know you don't like hospitals but suck it up, be a man!" Rory kept going ignoring Luke, and everyone else who had just stepped foot inside Luke's room. "Because you can't die! You're not allowed to; you're going to be a Dad again and we can't deal without you"

"Rory" Luke finally said once Rory was taking a breath.

"What?" she barked.

"I'm ok and I'm not going anywhere" he told her softly.

"Promise?" she asked in a little voice and walked up closer to him.

"Yeah I promise" he smirked.

"Good" Rory whispered and was now standing about a foot from him. "Are you hurting?" Luke shook his head. Rory smiled before hugging him. Luke kissed Rory's temple before whispering in her ear.

"You said 'again''' he told her so quietly that nobody else heard. Rory's head dropped to Luke's shoulder, she was embarrassed. She didn't mean for that to come out. "And you were right" he reassured her. Rory pulled back from him and smiled. She mouthed 'thank you daddy' before letting go of him.

"Are you done with your little speech?" Lorelai asked amusedly.

"Yeah I'm done" Rory said with an exaggerated nod. "I think I got through to him"

"Good" Lorelai said holding back a giggle.

"Luke, how are you feeling son?" Richard asked.

"Much better, sir" Luke said and when Richard gave him a pointed look he corrected himself. "Sorry, much better Richard, thank you for asking"

"Oh, Dad!" Lorelai suddenly said and walked over to where he was standing. "Here, someone just woke up" while Lorelai and Richard were occupied Luke turned to Emily who was watching him.

"Sorry I ruined the dinner, and I'm very sorry for my attitude" Luke told her, Emily just looked at him for a little longer.

"No need to apologize, you were ill" Emily told him but her face kept the same indifference expression. "Just don't let it happen again" she added.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"Well that didn't take forever" Lorelai said sarcastically. Rory and Jess had just left, after about ten minutes of goodbyes. Emily and Richard had left a long while back.

"You should've gone with them"

"Didn't feel in 'the sleeping at a dorm' mood" Lorelai explained.

"Jess said you could've stayed at his place"

"Nah, then I'd be imposing on them" Lorelai waved it off.

"Them? He lives alone and doesn't even have a pet"

"I meant him and Rory" she said in a duh voice.

"Rory sleeps at the dorm, not with Jess"

"Aw honey, you're so cute to think that"

"She doesn't live with Jess, she doesn't sleep with Jess, and she doesn't even go to his apartment" Luke said trying to convince himself. "I'm going to kill Jess" Luke mumbled with a death glare, Lorelai just laughed. "What are you laughing at? I would've thought you'd be the first in line to kill him. After all you never liked him"

"Well, you were right back then. He did change"

"So now you like him?" Luke gave her a weird look.

"A little" Lorelai indicated with her index and thumb. Luke smiled.

"Good"

ThE NeXt DaY

"Ready to go?" Jess walked into Luke's room asking.

"You and I have to talk" Luke said seriously, Lorelai just started laughing.

"Why?" Jess blinked, he didn't remember doing anything to make Luke's face look like that.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" Luke said and that made Lorelai laugh harder.

"What's going on?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Where were you last night?" Luke asked Rory.

"I was here with you" she said slowly. "I didn't know kidney bruising caused memory loss" Rory whispered to Lorelai.

"It's not memory loss" Lorelai said between laughs.

"What did you do?" Rory whined to Lorelai.

The doctor let Luke go after giving him some antibiotics, and a few instructions about what he was to eat and do, and that he was to keep records of his weight for about a week. Jess was driving them back to Stars Hollow, but before that, he took a detour prior Lorelai's request.

"What are we doing here?" Luke asked from the back seat.

"Don't look at me, Lorelai wanted to come" Jess said. Luke turned over to look at Lorelai.

"I'm hungry and I like it here, plus we haven't been here in a while" Lorelai explained.

"It has barely been two weeks since we were last here" Luke pointed out. "They spoil you _way _too much"

_A WhIlE BaCk_

"_Lorelai, are you here alone?" Maisy asked once she saw Lorelai sitting on a booth._

"_Yeah, I had to pick some stuff up and got hungry" Lorelai explained with a smile._

"_You drove all the way here?" Maisy asked in a 'if you say yes you're in big trouble' tone of voice._

"_Nope, Sookie drove. I told her to drop me off here; she still needed to go looking for more stuff and didn't feel like eating. She's a chef so she is very picky of where she eats"_

"_Aha" Maisy eyed Lorelai._

"_Honest, I can call her and make her come here then leave again. I can tell her I feel weird and she'll come faster" Lorelai offered._

"_No, that's ok" Maisy waved it off. "What'll you have?" Lorelai ate and had dessert, she had two desserts, make that three 'special' desserts. Once Sookie dropped Lorelai off at the diner, she was nowhere near hungry, so Luke had to ask._

"_What did Bud and Maisy give you?" he had asked with a knowing look._

"_What makes you think I ate there? Or that they gave me something?" Lorelai scoffed._

"_I know you and I know them" Luke said smugly._

"_Fine, I just ate and had dessert" Lorelai told him plainly._

"_And…" Luke asked and Lorelai kept eye to eye with him, she broke first._

"_Dessert"_

"_And…?" Luke raised his eyebrows. Lorelai sighed._

"_Dessert"_

"_And…" Luke just kept saying 'and' to see how far Lorelai had gone._

"_That was it"_

"_Just that?" Luke eyed her._

"_Yep, only that"_

"_Only that she says" Luke talked out loud to nobody. "Three desserts is a little too much don't you think?"_

"_Nope, I like eating them and they like giving them to me" Lorelai smiled._

"_How do you wrap people around that finger of yours so easily?" Luke asked amused._

"_Natural talent babe. I just hope this little one…" she placed her hand on her stomach. "…inherits that talent"_

"_I'm actually hoping for the exact opposite"_

BaCk In ThE CaR

"Try to keep the whining and pouting to a minimal" Luke sort of begged.

"How about the cutesy act?" Lorelai asked. Rory was giggling in the front seat.

"Also to a minimal" Jess said.

"Hey, no input from you until Luke has that 'manly' talk with you" Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai!" Luke said.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Can we go now? I'm getting extremely hungry, hospital food sucks"

"No one forced you to eat it" Luke pointed out.

"Well you weren't eating it, and I just can't let food go to waste" Lorelai said before Luke got off the car.

"Yeah, you're the more conscience one of the family" Rory teased before getting off.

"Hey! I resent that" Lorelai shrieked and said once Luke opened her door. Jess and Rory walked ahead of them, because they wouldn't stop arguing.

By the time Luke and Lorelai had stepped inside the restaurant Maisy was already talking with Rory and Jess.

"You were at the hospital and didn't tell us?" Maisy accused Luke instantly. Luke turned to glare at Rory and Jess.

"Who told?" he asked Maisy.

"It doesn't matter who told" Maisy said, Rory took a step behind Jess. "What matters is that you were in the hospital and didn't tell us"

"Sorry, I didn't think I had anything" Luke defended.

"I know, Rory already filled me in" Maisy waved it off.

"She did?" Luke turned to look at Rory who was hiding behind Jess.

"Don't grill the girl, Lucas" Maisy warned. "You guys go take I seat, and I'll go tell Buddy what happened"

"Great" Luke mumbled.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

"Don't do that" Luke whined when Buddy brought Lorelai a big sundae.

"Buddy can do whatever he wants" Lorelai told Luke.

"Suck up" Rory said giggling.

"You're just jealous" Lorelai said taking a spoonful of sundae.

"Am not" Rory said pouting.

"Bring her a sundae also" Luke said with a sigh.

"Ha! My sundae is 'Luke approved' and yours isn't" Rory bragged at Lorelai, Luke and Jess rolled their eyes.

ThE NeXt AfTeRnOoN

Since Luke was supposed to take it slow, Lorelai had driven him to the diner around noon and was going to pick him up like at four. That was the schedule she had been working on the Inn lately.

Right now Lorelai was in the kitchen. She had been talking to Sookie about Norman Milner, when suddenly Sookie ran out of the kitchen and over to Norman's table. When Sookie returned to the kitchen Lorelai was amusedly smiling.

"What's up, Sook?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"I'm pregnant!" Sookie shrieked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I just told Norman Milner about it" Sookie was smiling wildly.

"And here I thought Jackson was the father"

"Jackson is the father silly" Sookie said not getting Lorelai's joke. "Can you believe it? We'll be pregnant at the same time!"

"And our kids can be best friends" Lorelai said happily.

"Oh! I hope I have a daughter, that way our kids can date" Sookie said out of nowhere.

"What?" Lorelai giggled.

"Well since you're not saying if you're having a girl or a boy, I was just covering my bases. If you have a girl her and Davy can date, and if you have a boy he and my daughter can date" Sookie reasoned. Lorelai just smilingly shook her head and hugged Sookie.

"Congratulations on getting knocked up, again"

"You too"

MeAnWhIlE At ThE DiNeR

"Thanks for helping out" Luke told Jess once the diner was free from the lunch rush. Rory had gone over to Lane's for a little girl time, so Jess went over to help Luke out.

"Didn't have anything better to do" Jess shrugged it off, the last costumer left.

"Hey Jess?" Luke tentatively asked.

"Yeah?" Jess turned to look at Luke.

"Umm, Rory doesn't… I mean, she never… you don't…"

"I'm gonna need more info" Jess was smirking.

"She's not living with you, is she?" Luke got the courage to ask.

"No" Jess said laughing.

"Good" Luke said with a nod. "Good" silence fell upon them so Jess turned back to whipping down the tabletops. "You're not living in her dorm either, right?"

"Just come out and say it, Luke" Jess turned to look at Luke again.

"Say what?"

"Forget it" Jess kept whipping.

"I think…" Luke started but stopped.

"Oh come on, if you're gonna say something just come out and say it don't torture me"

"Fine. I'm ok with you two dating and spending time together but I don't approve of the other stuff you might be doing, I'm not saying you're doing anything I'm just saying I don't approve of it. And I don't want you two living together. Or the two of you doing something that can jeopardize your future. You're both in the right track, the kind of track I wanted you on in the first place, and I think that having a kid now will change that and that living together is a bad idea" Luke took a deep breath. "So, to recap; no getting pregnant and no living together"

"You've officially lost it" was all Jess said before whipping down the tabletops. Luke was feeling pretty good about himself right now.

ThAt NiGhT

They were outside Lorelai's house saying their _goodbyes_.

"Bye Mom" Rory hugged Lorelai. "Take care of that baby and of my sibling too" both girls laughed.

"I will, both of them" Lorelai smiled and pulled back. "Careful and no falling down the well Timmy"

"You've already used that line before"

"I know, but it's still good advice" Lorelai shrugged.

"That it is" Rory smiled and hugged Lorelai one last time.

"Remember what I said before" Luke told Jess.

"How could I forget, it was one of the most amusing moments I've had" Jess mocked.

"Play nice" Rory said walking up at them.

"Ready?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah, just one more thing" Rory said and went over to hug Luke. "Take care of Mom" Rory said.

"I will"

"And take care of yourself…" Rory said a little more quietly, and once she saw Lorelai saying something to Jess she added. "…daddy" she then felt Luke's arms get a little tighter around her.

"I will, don't worry about me angel" he whispered and Rory smiled, she was bringing out a side of Luke no one knew. Maybe not even Lorelai got to see this side of him. This was his fatherly side, and why should Lorelai get to see this? It was only Rory.

"Don't you dare pull a _Final Destination 2, _you hear?" Lorelai told Jess.

"Ok, I promise I won't get a premonition of a pile up then save everybody only to have them suffer more before they die" Jess said sarcastically.

"Good" Lorelai smiled.

"Jess how much time do you need to say 'bye'?" Rory called desperately. They all laughed, except Jess. Rory and Jess got on the car, they pulled out of the driveway, Rory waving. Luke and Lorelai stood on the front yard, he was hugging her from behind and she was waving back at Rory until she was out of sight.

"Hey guess what" Lorelai leaned back into his embrace.

"What?"

"Sookie's pregnant" Lorelai turned her head to look at his reaction.

"Really?"

"Yeah, our kids are gonna go to school together. Isn't that great?" Lorelai had a big smile.

"Yeah" Luke tells her, he leans down and kisses her.

"Wanna call it an early night?" she asked once they pulled back.

"Let's go"

_**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized.**_

_**Leave me a review and I'll post faster.**_

_**Tell me what you thought, liked, disliked, and/or would like to see.**_


	10. Dance Marathon PART 1

_**This might be shorter than what I've been doing lately but that's because I'm drawing a big blanc on this story and instead of giving all of you a crappy ending where you feel like killing me I'm gonna take a break from the story.**_

_**Kylie thanks for the help provided here! Weee)**_

* * *

NoVeMbEr

"That's been one of the best town meeting's" Lorelai admitted as she and Rory walked out of Miss Patty's.

"You're just saying that because Taylor said that next weekend was the dance marathon" Rory pointed out.

"Not just because of that" they were walking towards Luke's where Jess was waiting for Rory.

"_And _because Kirk is grounded and can't participate"

"Yes! That's why" Lorelai smiled.

"You're mean. Poor Kirk waits for this every year and now he's grounded"

"It's not my fault his Mother found him and Lulu holding hands after six pm"

"No, but you shouldn't gloat especially since you can't even participate"

"I can"

"Luke is never going to let you dance with someone else, plus you're seven months pregnant"

"Luke is gonna dance with me, he told me so at Liz' wedding" Lorelai said in a 'ha' tone of voice. "And I never said I was gonna dance the whole 24 hours, I was thinking more along the lines of 24 minutes"

"So you're just gonna wake up at before five am for the fun of waking up before five am?"

"Exactly. Plus your… umm… sibling here…" Lorelai placed a hand on her stomach. "…used to wake me up before five all the time, I'm used to it" they walked into the diner.

"So my 'sibling' doesn't know about sleeping in late huh?"

"No… it takes after its Daddy" Lorelai smiled. It was hard not mentioning the sex of the baby, it was easier talking with Luke about it because he already knew what _it_ was.

"What did it do now, that apparently I also do?" Luke walked over to their table; the diner was mostly dead because of the town meeting, only one out of town couple.

"Wake Mom up before five am" Rory explained.

"I haven't done that and the baby hasn't done that in months" Luke said.

"No, but it did before. And it takes after you because there's no way in hell I had woken up before five am without it being the dance marathon"

"Ah, the dance marathon"

"It's that time of year again" Lorelai said with a smile. "Next weekend, to be exact" Jess took a seat in the chair next to Rory's to see what came next.

"Next weekend?" Luke asked wincing.

"Yep, and don't even try to get out of it because you already said you'd go" Lorelai told him sternly.

"When did I do that?" Luke sat next to her.

"Liz' wedding" Lorelai stated.

"That was a long time ago"

"So you're going back on your word?" Lorelai's voice broke, oh the wonder of hormones.

"I didn't say that" Luke quickly said before Lorelai began to cry.

"Then you're going" Lorelai clearly cheered up.

"I didn't say that either" Luke said and Jess just smirked.

"What are you laughing at? You and Rory are going to win that trophy for me" Lorelai told Jess and his smirk quickly left his face.

"What!" Jess' eyes grew and he turned to look at Rory who only nodded, Luke began smirking now.

"I never agreed to that" Jess told Rory.

"Sorry but with Kirk grounded we have a really good chance atactually winning" Rory smiled at Jess' stunnedface.

"So get to bed early so you have enough energy" Lorelai told Jess. "And we're going also" she turned to Luke.

"But…" Luke began.

"No 'buts' you already promised" Lorelai said and gave him a glare.

"Fine" Luke sighed, it was better agreeing to Lorelai thanhaving to face Lorelai's mood swings.

"Yay! Like I said before, best town meeting" Lorelai smiled.

A WhIlE LaTeR

Rory and Jess had only gone to town because Lorelai had wanted to go to the town meeting with Rory. And if it was hard telling Lorelai 'no' before the pregnancy, now the task was absolutely impossible because of the pregnancy. So after having a small 'family' dinner at the diner after closing, Rory and Jess were going to leave back to Hartford.

"So you'll get here on Friday?" Lorelai asked Rory, they were hugging goodbye.

"Yeah, we might as well sleep at the Hollow no need to drive here in the middle of the night" Rory said pulling back from the hug.

"Good, that'll give us time for a movie night"

"Sorry but we need to be well rested if we're gonna win" Rory told her Mom with a fake smile.

"And after you win?"

"Sorry, we'll be beat from all the dancing"

"Aw man!" Lorelai pouted and walked over to the counter to grab some pie, to cheer herself up again.

"She's sad" Rory walked up to Luke and Jess. Who were talking outside near Rory's car.

"Thanks for that" Luke told Rory sarcastically.

"Sorry but someone has to keep her grounded and apparently that someone is me now" Rory told look giving him a weird look.

"If I keep her grounded then she'll keep me on the couch. She's got weird mood swings"

"Fine then, I volunteer to keep her grounded until the baby is born" Rory told Luke in a serious tone.

"Gee thanks, what would I do without you?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Can we go now?" Jess asked annoyed ever since he found out he was going to have to dance for 24 hours.

"Sure" Rory gave him an angelic smile to try and change his mood, it didn't and he got in to drivers side of the car.

"Ignore him" Luke waved it off.

"Always do" Rory said with a smile and hugged Luke goodbye.

"You and your Mom both" Luke also hugged her also.

"And I bet that no matter what the baby is, it'll also ignore you" Rory said holding back her giggles.

"Gee thanks"

"Any time" Rory smiled, she looked around making sure no one could here her. "Bye, daddy" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, angel" Luke whispered back. They both kept calling each other that but only if no one was around. No one knew, not Lorelai or Jess or anybody else. Rory banged on one of the diner's big windows and waved at her Mom, then she got on the car and after a quick 'drive safe' from Luke they left.

"Can we go home now?" Lorelai asked once Luke walked into the diner.

"Just let me close up" he gave her a quick kiss then he left to finish up.

WeDnEsDaY BeFoRe LuNcH

"I'll be back in a few" Luke told Caesar before leaving the diner to go to the Mall. Yes the Mall.

Luke decided that he must as well go now, with Lorelai still at the Inn, better than waiting until she got on maternity leave because then she'd bug him about it. He didn't know why he felt compelled to do it, he just did. Also he didn't know why he _had _to do it now, it's not like it matter all that much.

Luke got into the Mall and didn't know where to go; he knew where he wanted to go but had no idea where the store was. For Luke's luck, since it was Wednesday, the Mall was pretty much deserted. After about twenty minutes of wondering he finally found the store. He wondered inside and began looking inside the glass displays.

"Can I help you with something?" a woman asked, she worked there.

"Yeah, I…umm… I'm looking for something for my daughter" Luke looked up from the displays and to the woman.

"Ok, how old is she?"

"Umm…"

ThE InN

"So you are gonna dress up…" Sookie started.

"…but I'm not gonna wear high heels" Lorelai finished pouting.

"Couldn't break Luke down, could ya" Sookie teased. "At least you got him to agree, Jackson said 'no, it'll jiggle the baby'…" Sookie tried to imitate Jackson's voice. "You'd think that after Davy he'd ease off a bit, but _no _he just got worse" Sookie said sadly.

"Aw, don't worry honey, Luke and I won't last long"

"I know! And that's sad also!"

"Why?"

"You finally got him to agree and Kirk is grounded so he can't participate but you have no chance in winning because you're pregnant"

"Thanks for the good thought there, Sook" Lorelai teased. "Anyhow, I _will _get that trophy"

"How?"

"Rory and Jess are gonna win it for me" Lorelai said with a big smile.

"And Rory is gonna leave it here? I don't think so, that trophy will be decorating Yale's dorm room"

"No it won't, they're too afraid of my mood swings to deny me anything" Lorelai smirked.

"Ooh I will use that against Jackson"

"My mood swings?"

"No, silly, _my _mood swings"

"Good, because I don't think he'll be toointimidated by _my _mood swings"

"Well… you do get very intimidating" Sookie said wincing.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry honey but you do, and it's scary sometimes" Sookie told her and Lorelai's eyes began watering. "Don't cry" Sookie's voice broke.

"I'm scary" Lorelai whined while big tears silently rolled down her cheeks. "I'm scary and fat"

"You're not fat" Sookie was also crying by now.

"Yes I am, and I'm only gonna get fatter" Lorelai sobbed.

"So am I!" Sookie realized and began sobbing also. Lorelai began giggling. "What?" Sookie asked, sobs subsiding.

"The baby has hiccups" Lorelai had a big goofy grin plastered all over her face.

"Really?"

"MmmHmm"

_**

* * *

Sucky ending and chapter, I know! i just thought I'd tell everybody I was taking a break from it instead of just stopping cold turkey.**_

_**No need to throw tomatoes n stuff at me.**_

_**I already explained why, this story will be picked up once I get more ideas (from my head or someone out there)**_

_**For now this story is on pause, it's getting in the way of my other stories so I see no point on delaying updates on other stories because I'm cracking my brain with this one.**_

_**I PROMIS I'll finish this story and chapter, sometime.**_

_**I'll pick up this chapter 'the dance marathon'**_


	11. Dance Marathon part2

**SORRY **

**I know most of you will be cursing me for taking so long and making an incomplete chapter but I figured I should post this now seeing as how it might take eben longer SORRY.**

**I don't have a computer anymore so I'm gonna start writing at school (that will put a damper on my M rated stories, though I'm still making one right now) I also just recently got a job so that'll make everything go slower.**

**Also to all the parents out there I bow before you. Oh my God is it hard to make a birthday party for a little kid. Last weekend was my friend's daughter 3 birthday and since my friend is 6 months pregnant right now I was the one running around doing everything and I got to notice how hard it really is.**

**Heres the next chapter on Unexpected Result, sorry if its too short. **

**I might just post the rest of my stories, what i have so far, even though they arent as long as i like them to be (tell me what your opinion is)**

**Enjoy! and SORRY again**

* * *

.o0 Friday Around Noon 0o.

"Damn it, Luke! I said with ruffles!" Lorelai shrieked when she pulled out a bag of ships out of the Doose's brown bag.

"No, you didn't" Luke said calmly, he was used to her cravings and her mood swings.

"Yes I did, the ones with ruffles hold more dip" Lorelai stated tossing the bag at him, and she saw him wince but it wasn't because the bag had hit him. "You bought the dip didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"They were out of bean dip" Luke defended himself.

"Good, because I wanted the sour cream one!"

"No, you said you wanted beans, and I remember because you called me a bean head while telling me what to get" Luke reminded her and Lorelai was quiet for a second before he heard some sniffling.

"You're not a bean head" she said sobbing. _Oh boy _Luke mentally rolled his eyes before walking over to her, he would never know why sometimes her mood swings were full throttle and sometimes nothing would get to her. "You… you're…" her sobs wouldn't let her talk.

"Shh, it's ok" Luke hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok" he kissed her temple. "Why don't we go down to Doose's together and you can pick out what you want?"

"I don't… wanna… walk… all the way there… and… all the way back" Lorelai said sobbing.

"Of course not, we need to save energies for tomorrows Dance" Luke agreed with her. "Let's take your funky new beetle" they had, since recently, bought a new Beetle, it was lime green and convertible because Lorelai had picked it out that way; Luke didn't mind as long as she was getting around in something safer than her Jeep.

"Can you drive?" Lorelai asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, I'll drive"

"Can we get some ice cream also?" she asked quietly.

"Of course we can" they were walking to the door, Luke still had an arm around her.

"Ok, let's go" she resolved once they were outside; Luke mentally patted his back for keeping his cool during, yet another, of her weird mood swings.

"Could you snap at Taylor once we get there?" Luke asked quietly near her ear and Lorelai smiled. "He placed a couple of flyers on my windows this morning"

"I'll make him cry" Lorelai assured with a big smile and Luke helped her in the car before running to the driver's side.

"Lorelai, why is the car seat in the backseat?" Luke frowned.

"Because it looks pretty there, and it's getting used to its new home" Lorelai offered with a smile while looking back to the backseat.

"So you're just gonna leave it there until the baby is born?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded.

"Inside is my hospital bag, all ready to go"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, everything is all set just in case I go into labor at any moment"

"Wow" Luke was shocked that she was so prepared.

"I was bored yesterday" Lorelai shrugged.

.o0 Minutes Later At Doose's 0o.

"…Are you denying a pregnant woman what she wants?" Lorelai sounded appalled; she was having trouble not laughing, just like Luke was.

"No, no, it's just…." Taylor sounded scared, everybody was looking at him.

"Just what! Huh, huh, huh?" Lorelai was all over in his face.

"I… I... I..." Taylor was cornered. Luke was smirking in the distance; everybody was enjoying seeing Taylor sweat.

"You what?" Lorelai snapped.

"We're out of pistachio ice cream, I'm sorry" Taylor stuttered.

"How can you be out? This is the market!"

"But it's the end of November" Taylor stated.

"So…?"

"Normally people don't eat ice cream in November…"

"You're saying I'm not normal?"

"No, no, no, it's just that you're pregnant" Taylor rephrased.

"Oh, so, my baby is the one that's not normal then?" Lorelai glared at him.

"Is that true?" Luke finally composed himself and walked over to where they were and asked Taylor.

"No! This is being blown out of proportion" Taylor took a protective step back.

"So, now you're saying Lorelai's lying?" Luke twisted Taylor's words; he was having way too much fun with this.

"What, no! I just… I… I'd like to reimburse you" Taylor suddenly said. "Pick any other flavor, it's on the house" Luke turned to look at Lorelai and she nodded smiling.

"Thanks Taylor" Luke said and walked after Lorelai, she had walked off towards the freezers. The people there kept looking at Taylor.

.o0 The Freezers 0o.

"How was that?" Lorelai asked with a big smile once Luke standing next to her.

"Better than I thought, thanks" he smiled at her.

"It was fun" she shrugged. "Can you grab two chocolate pints please?" Luke nodded and opened the freezer.

"You didn't want pistachio, did you?" Luke frowned and Lorelai shook her head with a devilish smile which made Luke chuckle.

.o0 Around Seven 0o.

"Mom…?" Rory walked into the house, Jess was over at the car getting their stuff, Luke was over at the Diner, and Lorelai had fallen asleep upstairs in their room. "Hello…?" Rory looked around and everything seemed pretty much dead. "Mom, I saw the new car, its cute" silence.

"Where do I put these?" Jess asked lifting their duffle bags.

"In my room. I'll go look for my Mom" Rory said walking upstairs, Jess didn't respond. "Hey, Mom, we're home and I thought you'd like…" Rory stopped when she saw Lorelai sleeping peacefully with a small smile gracing her face, one hand on her stomach; her shirt rising a little and Rory could still see it.

_.o0 Couple Weeks Before 0o._

"_Isn't Luke gonna flip?" Rory wondered while opening a package._

"_Yes he is" Lorelai said with a smile while sitting down on the couch wearing her bikini top._

"_Then why do you insist on doing this?"_

"_Because it'll look cool" Lorelai stated, her hands rubbing the sides of her stomach. "Besides, I would never do the real one because for one, they use needles, and because when this one comes out it'll look all raisin like"_

"_Still…" Rory wasn't convinced yet._

"_It's ok, I researched it Rory, and henna tattoos are harmless"_

"_I know the tattoos are, I doubt Luke will be though"_

"_Relax, if he gets mad I'll take full responsibility for it" Lorelai waved it off._

"_Of course you will it was your idea after all" Rory said in a little moment when she tore her eyes away from the instructions. _

"_Rory, honey, relax, I don't want a crooked tattoo" _

"_Ok, ok" Rory took deep breaths. "Did you take the picture?" Rory asked after a couple seconds and Lorelai nodded. "Did you zoom into it?" again Lorelai nodded. "Did you print it?" Lorelai thought about it before nodding. "Where is it?"_

"_Neatly folded inside my purse" Lorelai declared proudly._

"_Ok" Rory stood up and went to get Lorelai's purse. "Perfect!" Rory exclaimed when she saw how the mysterious picture turned out out._

"_I know"_

"_How did you take it? I would've thought Luke would've been against it" Rory frowned walking back and sitting down on the coffee table directly in front of Lorelai._

"_I have my ways" Lorelai smiled._

"_Was he asleep?" Rory cocked an eyebrow towards Lorelai's direction._

"_No" Lorelai said non-convincingly and Rory laughed._

"_Ok, I'm gonna copy this to the special paper, with the special ink now"_

"_Go ahead… and make it a good copy" Lorelai warned. Rory shook her head but kept her focus on the job at hand._

"_You do know this'll take a lot of ink, right?"_

"_Yep"_

"_You still want to make it so big?"_

"_Yep"_

"_You're not gonna change your mind?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Not even when it takes forever to get done?" _

"_Nope"_

"_Ok then, here we go" Rory lifted the paper where she had copied the tattoo. "Don't move or I'll miss the bellybutton"_

"_The middle square goes on the bellybutton" Lorelai reminded her._

"_I know, now, don't move" Rory said and then focused so she would get it right. "There" she gently pressed down so it would set. "Hey" Rory giggled when the baby pushed back out._

"_Baby, don't move your sister or she won't get the tattoo right. We don't want an ugly tattoo, now do we?" Lorelai talked to the bump._

"_Look" Rory said and peeled off the paper. "Now if you don't like how it looks then I can change it now, otherwise let's keep going because what's next is what takes the longest"_

"_I like it" Lorelai said with a big smile looking at the outline of her future tattoo._

"_Ok then, let's get going" Rory said while reaching for the henna pen._

_Over an hour later Rory was still putting the finishing touches to Lorelai's new tattoo; they were almost out of ink, since she was supposed to put a lot of it so it would stick and the outer part had to dry, which would take close to another half hour because it was such a big tattoo._

"_There, now it needs to dry and then we peel it and voila" Rory said stretching a little. "Don't touch it, I'll go get the blow drier so it'll dry faster" Rory got up, placed all the used henna tattoo stuff on the table. "Don't touch it!" Rory called from the upstairs bathroom right as Lorelai's finger was getting closer to the henna ink._

"_Gah!" Lorelai got startled. "You know me too well, kid"_

"_Yes I do" Rory said walking back down, blow-dryer in hand. _

"_Where did Jess find this henna kit?" Lorelai wondered._

"_I don't know" Rory shrugged. "I just asked if he knew where they sold them, he asked me why, I told him why, and next thing I know he gives me the kit"_

"_Aw, look at Jess sucking up" Lorelai teased._

"_Mom…" Rory glared at her. "I can still mess the tattoo up" Rory threatened._

"_No, no, no! Sorry" Lorelai shot Rory her brightest smile._

"_I'll let it slide… just this once" Rory added with a smirk._

_Lorelai had insisted on letting the ink dry for over forty minutes, just to make sure. Right now Rory was almost done with the peeling process. Once all peeled she ran a damped clothe over Lorelai's stomach to make sure she had gotten everything._

"_And we're done" Rory said tossing the rag somewhere near the table. "I must say, I'm good at this" Rory said with a firm nod._

"_Help Mommy up so she can see how 'good' you actually are" Lorelai said reaching her arms out._

"_You're being mean just because I can't ruin the tattoo anymore, aren't you?" Rory narrowed her eyes but helped Lorelai up._

"_Nope, I'm not being mean, I'm just teasing you" Lorelai said before going upstairs to her room where she had a full body mirror. "Ah!" Lorelai shirked._

"_What?" Rory made a mad dash upstairs. "What's wrong?" Rory ran into Lorelai's room._

"_It's so cool! It looks just like Luke's only way bigger!" Lorelai was all giddy. "Thanks Babe"_

"_No problem" Rory smiled. "I'm glad you like it because it took forever to make"_

"_It looks so real" Lorelai ran her fingers over it. "It's so cool!" Lorelai still had the smile there, it'll probably be a permanent feature, until next mood swing._

"_And it'll last about two-three weeks" Rory informed._

"_It'll be stretched out before it fades anyways" Lorelai waved it off._

"_Lorelai?" Luke's voice was heard._

"_Go stall him" Lorelai pushed Rory towards the door of the room._

"_But…"_

"_I'll put a shirt over it; I don't want Luke to see it right now" Lorelai kept pushing Rory out._

"_Is that Rory's car outside? Or do you have a guy up there" Luke teased, he had gone straight for the kitchen without giving the living room a glance._

"_Go, go, go" Lorelai gave Rory one last push._

"_Fine" Rory said and hurried downstairs. "Luke?" she called out loud hoping he hadn't seen the living room._

"_So it is your car and not some guy's" Luke teased when Rory walked into the kitchen._

"_No, just plain old me" Rory said and nodded weirdly with her hands shoved in her back pockets._

"_Are you ok?" Luke frowned, she was acting very weird._

"_Me? Yes.., great… just visiting" she looked all over the kitchen avoiding Luke._

"_Aha" Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Lorelai?" he called._

"_Just a minute!" Lorelai's voice came from upstairs._

"_What's going on?" he asked Rory._

"_Nothing" Rory said and added an overdramatic head movement._

"_Right" he narrowed his eyes more. "What did you guys do?"_

"_Nothing" Rory said quickly and Luke leaned on her a bit and that's when Lorelai came downstairs. "Bye!" and Rory ran out of the kitchen, said a quick 'bye' to her Mom and left the house._

"_Hi, Hon" Lorelai said brightly and gave him a small kiss._

"_What were you two doing?"_

"_We were upstairs looking at some… stuff"_

"_Stuff?"_

"_Yep, some stuff for you. Well it's for me but I bet you'll like it also"_

"_Something for you, that I'll like, and that Rory helped with? I'm intrigued"_

"_Sit down…" Lorelai pulled out a kitchen chair. "And close your eyes" she was giddy again. Luke sat but kept his eyes locked with hers. "Luke…" she whined. "Either you play along or I'll have to cover your eyes with something" she warned._

"_Fine" he sighed and closed his eyes. Once Lorelai made sure he wasn't looking she lifted her shirt over her belly._

"_Open them" she had a big smile. When Luke opened his eyes they were focused on her face but they slowly traveled down and once they noticed Lorelai's new decoration his face was a combination of shock and anger._

"_Wha…" he ran a finger over the ink to see if it was a marker, when there was no ink residue on his finger he snapped. "What did you do?" he shot up from the chair. "How could you get a tattoo without telling me! You marked your body for life! And you're pregnant, did you even think of that! Of how it could affect the baby, our baby! Did you even think of the baby? Where did you get it done? Was it even sanitary? God knows how those needles were! God I can't believe you did this!" Luke was angrily pacing the kitchen ranting._

"_Luke…"_

"_What? You thought it'd be cool? Or was it a craving you got?" Luke asked sarcastically and Lorelai was a little taken aback._

"_I knew you were gonna be mad, I never thought you would be an ass!" Lorelai said near tears before leaving the kitchen and going up to their room and slamming the door._

"_How could she be mad at me?" Luke wondered out loud still mad, in his head he was still ranting and in the kitchen he was pacing. After a couple of minutes he took his cap off and tossed it to the table so he could run his finger through his hair._

_Upstairs, after slamming the door, Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed crying. 'He didn't even let me explain, he just ranted and yelled. What a hypocrite, did he forget he has the same tattoo on his arm, yes it is way smaller but still' she kept crying._

_After a while Luke got tired of being in the kitchen, he felt like a lion at the zoo; going round and round on the same spot. Luke also cursed a little remembering he had taken all the beer out of the house. He grabbed his cap an walked out of the kitchen towards the main door, when he passed the living room something caught his eye and he walked over to look at it better._

"_Crap" Luke mumbled looking at the mess that was on the coffee table, he deflated a little, his anger quickly leaving his body. He started cleaning up to give Lorelai a couple moments alone, and giving himself time to get out all the anger he had had; that time also being used in forming a good apology._

"_Go away" Lorelai said when she heard the door open; she was now lying on her side, her back to the door. The door closed but she heard him moving inside the room. "I don't feel like being yelled at right now, so please leave me alone. Write everything on a piece of paper so you won't forget anything" she whispered. Luke moved around the room and then she saw a note fall right in front of her face, she grabbed it and crumbled it before tossing it behind her back. Lorelai heard Luke de-crumble the paper and then he held it in front of her face so she had to read it… 'SORRY'. She turned to lay on her back and Luke sat on the edge of the bed sideways facing her._

"_Why didn't you tell me it was a henna tattoo before I made an ass of myself?" he wondered with the faintest smile._

"_Because you didn't give me a chance to talk" she said in a monotone voice._

"_Well, that's a first" Luke teased, Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Can I see it again?" he tugged a little on the hem of her t-shirt._

"_No" Lorelai said quietly._

"_Come on, please? I didn't get a good view before but… I think I recognized the design" he kept tugging at her shirt._

"_Luke…" she said a little annoyed and pushed his tugging hand away._

"_Please?" Lorelai's face was still facing away from him. "Don't make me pout" he threatened playfully, Lorelai snorted shaking her head a little so she wouldn't smile. "Come on, you know you wanna" he said in a playful voice, tugging hand back to business._

"_Promise you won't get mad?" she finally turned to look at him and he noticed the moisture on her cheeks, he whipped the remaining tears with his thumb before answering._

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you" he whispered looking at her eyes and Lorelai smiled a little. "I was an ass, just like you pointed out" he added with a little smiled before giving her a small kiss. "I promise I won't get mad again"_

"_Ok" Lorelai said smiling; she reached down and pulled her shirt up. Luke's eyes had stayed with hers until the shirt was all the way up. He gave her another kiss before making a move to look at the tattoo again._

"_Yep, I was right" Luke said nodding. "I did recognize the design the first time" he teased and Lorelai gently pushed him. "It's bigger though… way bigger" the tattoo took up most of the room on her baby bump. The center square was right on her bellybutton and from there the tattoo expanded._

"_Yeah, I blew it up on the computer before printing it out" Lorelai admitted._

"_You took a picture of my tattoo?" Luke frowned and turned to look at her._

"_Yep" she smiled. "I took it while you were sleeping. I also took some 'different' ones, but those are just for my pleasure" she teased and Luke groaned._

"_Erase them"_

"_No way" she giggled. "So… do you like it?"_

"_As a temporary tattoo, I love it. But… don't go get a real" _

"_Don't worry" she assured._

"_How did you do this?" his index finger was tracing all the designs._

"_Rory did it" Lorelai smiled at the feeling._

"_Oh, so that's why she was being weird"_

"_Yep, she said you were gonna get mad once you saw it… and I guess she was right"_

"_Wait! She didn't… see the other pictures, did she?" Luke suddenly looked scared._

"_No…" Lorelai giggled. "I printed the tattoo one and just handed it to her. The other pictures are safe"_

"_Where?"_

"_If I tell you then they won't be safe, now will they?" she smirked and Luke gave her his patented I'm-not-amused glare._

.o0 Back to Friday 0o.

Rory smiled at the memory and the view before walking back down after closing Lorelai's door so they wouldn't wake her up. Lorelai had been right, the tattoo had stretched out before it started to fade, right now it could still be seen, it was a little on the grayish side but it was still noticeable.

After leaving Lorelai a note Rory and Jess went over to the Diner to get some dinner since they would be going to bed early so they could wake up early and still win that trophy for Lorelai; hopefully now that Kirk was grounded the marathon wouldn't last the whole 24hours.

* * *

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**again sorry, I have it all planed out. I know when and how this story is gonna end, and if I do it how I want it then it'll be 2-3 more big chapters (10000 words is what I like doing) if not then it'll be a bunch more chapters only smaller.**

**Tell me what you thought of this one, and if you feel like yelling at me for taking so long then go ahead.**


	12. celibate couch man

**Only 1 year and 10 days since my last update (I did say this was on hold though)**

**And I'm back to end this…**

**K****: I miss ya foo! Where ya at :-P hahahahaha hit me back, Oh I changed my address email me and I'll tell u :-D**

**Papi-cholito****: ur in my heart like a tattoo (even if I'm not in urs).**

**Gilmoreintraining****: ur eyes-pouting combo worked, here's the next one.**

**Ok so this is not where I was planning on ending this chapter, but I've been getting a few PM's about posting this, something about pouting and stuff P so I figured it was long enough to post.**

**After this there's only two (probably 3) more chapters left in this baby.**

**ON WITH IT! (not beta-ed by the way)**

Rory was putting on the finishing touches for her dance costume, she was in her room.

"Hey" Luke said shyly while knocking on the side of the door. "You look nice" he noticed the dress.

"Thank you" she did an exaggerated bow before continuing getting ready. "You can come in you know" Rory said looking at him through her mirror; Luke stood leaning against the door frame looking at her get ready while debating something in his head.

"Right" Luke nodded a bit before pushing himself away from the door frame and walking over to her. "Umm… hey, Rory?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah?" she raised her eyebrows still looking at him through the mirror.

"Umm…" he looked down at his shoes; Rory found this odd so she turned to look at his better.

"Luke…?" curiosity started making its way into her. "You ok?" he cleared his throat and pulled his hand out of his pants pocket bringing something out with it, a slim rectangular, black velvet box. "What's that?"

"Uh… here" he moved his hand, and the box, towards her.

"Is it for me?" Rory had a giddy smile while taking the box from him; Luke only nodded while he tried not to blush or run out of the room before she saw what was in it _why did I think this was a good idea?_ Rory gasped when she saw what was inside. "Oh my God, it's beautiful" Rory said in awe. She took the necklace out of its home and dangled it mid air to get a better look. From a simple silver chain hung a golden outline of an angel; the chain went right through the angel and it held it up by one of its wings.

"You like it?" Luke asked shyly, only lifting his gaze to look at Rory, his head was still facing down.

"I love it, it's beautiful" she kept examining it before gently placing back in its box. "Mom will love it I swear" she made a move to give the box back to Luke.

"I-it's not for your Mom" he admitted not taking the box from Rory's extended arm. "It's yours" Rory's face was the definition of shock.

"Mine? But…?" Rory didn't know what to say; Luke just shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I though it might go with what you're wearing" he said nonchalantly. Rory smiled at him and took the necklace back out, she tossed the box to her bed and opened the clasp.

"Here…"Luke took a step towards her and motioned with his hand; Rory handed him the necklace with such delicacy that it seemed the necklace was made of glass. She turned her back to him and gathered her hair to the side, Luke fastened the necklace and Rory turned back around. "Huh, perfect fit" he noticed. Rory turned to look at herself in the mirror fingering the chain before suddenly turning back around and throwing her arms around Luke's neck and hugging him tight.

"Thanks" she whispered not loosening her grip.

"Can't breath" Luke exaggerated, he was never big on showing his affection and the way Rory was hugging him was making him very uncomfortable, especially because it didn't seem like she was going to let go any time soon.

"I'll let go when you pass out, don't worry" she mumbled. "I love it"

"Good, I really hadn't noticed"

"You bought me an angel" she cooed happily; whenever Luke was being extra mushy, or she had just called him 'Dad', he would call her his angel, something that made Rory extremely happy whenever it happened and now the necklace was a constant reminder of that happiness.

"Yeah, umm…" he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Come on guys!" Lorelai yelled impatiently from the couch. "We need the check up and the sign up, and to find a good spot, and…"

"Shut up!" Jess voice was heard.

"You better go out there before Mom kills Jess" Rory finally pulled back from Luke. "Thanks, Dad" Rory said quietly when Luke was almost out her door, he stopped momentarily before continuing.

"_Luke _Jess told me to shut up" Lorelai had tear streaks running down her cheeks and Jess was squatting in front of her trying to calm her down.

"Jess!" Luke barked with a scowling look.

"I didn't think she'd cry" Jess stood up quickly and back stepped away form Lorelai as Luke stepped forwards.

"Go hurry Rory up" Luke told him, pissed off face still on until he turned to look at Lorelai. "Hey…" his voice softened and he took a seat next to her. "It's ok"

"He told me to shut up" she said hiccupping with a pout.

"I heard; I'll pound on him later" he promised.

"Later?" she was about to start crying again.

"Well yeah, if I pound on him right now, how will he win the dance marathon?" Lorelai stopped crying to think about it a little.

.o0 Rory's Room 0o.

"What did you do?" Rory asked sighing when Jess hurried into her room.

"Lorelai kinda started crying when I told her to shut up" he admitted shyly.

"Jess"

"What? It's not like I did it on purpose"

"You know she's oversensitive"

"Sorry. Chances are she's already over it"

"Well… yeah, she's been kinda flaky lately" Rory nodded.

"Hey…" Jess' tone of voice dropped a little. "You look pretty" he said uncharacteristically and Rory laughed blushing.

"Dork" she shoved him playfully. "Let's go before my Mom's mood swings to pissed off" she went over to her door but just stopped her by grabbing at her hand. "Yeah?" she turned to look at him; Jess smiled before kissing her softly.

"Morning" he whispered softly.

"We've been up for a while now" she reminded him.

"So? I still have about six more hours of morning left"

"So your plan is to say 'morning' to me until its morning no more?"

"Exactly" he smirked and kissed her again. "It'll be entertaining"

"No, it'll be annoying"

"Maybe for you" he leaned down to capture her lips again but Rory pulled back a little before he did.

"Hey! Are you just getting back at me for roping you into the dance marathon?"

"She _is _smart" he teased and Rory playfully smacked his chest but he only chuckled. "Come on, let's go" he grabbed the hand she had left on his chest after smacking him, and pulled her towards the living room.

.o0 Living Room 0o.

Luke's hand was cradling her head while his thumb gently stroke Lorelai's check, it had been whipping away her tears but now they were all gone. He was leaning closer to the ear on the opposite side from where he had his hand, and was whispering silly stuff in between kisses. Lorelai giggled once in a while blushing a little. Rory held Jess back and told him to stay quiet so they wouldn't interrupt the happy/mushy couple. After a little while Luke moved to cradle her face with both his hands, gave her a small peck, told her something while staring intently into her eyes, and waited until Lorelai nodded biting her lip before he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Aw come on, you're gonna make me puke" Jess said after a couple seconds; Luke and Lorelai pulled back, Luke's face turned to the back of the couch to hid his embarrassment while Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Jess. "First we have to see you be all mushy and now we have to witness a make out session?" he groaned.

"Do you want me to cry again?" Lorelai challenged and Jess' amused face quickly changed to a panicked one.

"We should get going, huh?" Jess quickly said and made a dash for the door not waiting for anyone else.

"I love it when he squirms" Lorelai said giggling making her way to the door. "Cute necklace" she added walking by Rory who shared a small smile with Luke, he shot her a wink as he followed Lorelai.

.o0 Center of Town 0o.

"You think I don't know I'm pregnant?!" Lorelai said in outrage, they were getting their check ups.

"It… it… I… I never…. It's not that you don't…" Taylor stuttered.

"You think I just normally balloon up like this in a regular basis?!" Lorelai ignored him and kept going.

"Now, now, you're over six months…"

"You don't say!" Lorelai told his sarcastically, Luke was standing next to her arms crossed over his chest and with an amused grin; no one else was there because everybody had left right after Taylor had told her she couldn't participate, but they were just standing outside the door. "I know how far along I am, Taylor!"

"You know the rules, Lorelai" he told her sternly. "Pregnant women can't participate, especially after their sixth month…"

"That's discrimination" Lorelai interrupted.

"No, it's for yours, the baby's and everybody else's safety. What if your water breaks and somebody steps on it and they trip and die?" Taylor exaggerated a bit.

"Nobody will die just because I want to dance"

"How do you know that?" he challenged.

"Give her the damn number, Taylor" Luke growled, he was getting annoyed and knew that Lorelai was a little away from breaking down, and not breaking down as getting mad but as in crying.

"My hands are tied here, Luke"

"I don't plan on dancing the whole marathon, just two or three songs" Lorelai said, her voice sounded weird because she was starting to believe she wouldn't break Taylor down and she'd be by the bleachers all day.

"Dance three, thirteen, or three hundred, I don't care! You're still over six months pregnant!" Taylor huffed annoyed.

"Alright, that's it!" Luke resolved; he straightened up and reached forwards.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Taylor pushed himself back on the chair. Luke glared at him, took two numbers from the little pile and a few pins.

"Don't you dare say a word" he threatened Taylor before turning over to Lorelai. "Let's get this secured in place" he told her with a calm voice and steered her out of Miss Patty's. Lorelai turned back and poked her tongue at Taylor.

"Thanks" Lorelai said shyly once they had left Taylor behind; Luke just smiled giving her a quick wink.

"There they go" Jess said motioning with his head; they had left the check up area to avoid the Taylor-Lorelai fight.

"Let's go then, I don't wanna be late because if we are we can't participate, and if we can't participate then my Mom will kill us"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Jess mumbled while leading her to get their check ups. While they were nearing the door they hear Lorelai's voice yell again 'I know I'm pregnant!'

.o0 Inside the Gym 0o.

"How bout this?" Luke asked exasperated, they had been looking for the 'perfect' spot for the dance.

"Hmm… it's too flat" Lorelai said after mussing over the spot for a few seconds.

"It's a basket ball gym" Jess stated annoyed.

"Didn't I request silence from you?" she asked Jess. "Do you want me to cry here, in the middle of a town event?" she challenged.

"Fine, I won't talk… just make up your mind already" he mumbled the last part.

"Jess" Luke gave him a look and Jess rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to go get you some coffee?" he asked Rory just to see if he could distract himself from Lorelai's craziness.

"I... umm, no"

"Honey, you can have coffee, I'm ok" Lorelai assured here. "You'll need it if you're gonna stay up for 24 hours"

"Ok then, yeah I want a cup" Rory told Jess with a happy smile.

"I'll be back" and with that he left so Lorelai could pick the perfect 'non-flat' surface for the best dancing.

"Jess, wait up!" Rory went with him; she too thought the 'non-flat' thing was pointless.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked once he noticed Lorelai was wiggling funnily.

"Yeah, the baby is just not letting me breathe… I'm trying to change the position"

"We don't have to stay"

"I want to; we're ok, I promise… as long as there's no more stretching" Lorelai said the last part to her stomach.

.o0 Non-Luke's-coffee coffee stand 0o.

"Is that a new necklace?" Jess asked when they were waiting for their coffee.

"Umm… sort of" she said with a smile while fingering her new neckwear.

"Was it a gift from your other boyfriend?" he teased.

"Oh yeah" she teased.

"Here you go" the guy at the booth handed them their coffees.

"Aw great" Jess grumbled.

"Wha…?" Rory looked around to see what had set Jess off, and then he saw it… him. "Be nice"

"You're kidding right?"

"Hey, I didn't know you dance" Dean said walking up to them, Lindsey by his side, she had a small apologetic smile.

"Didn't know you dance either" Jess said in an even voice.

"Hey Jess, it looks like Mom found a spot" Rory tried to pull him away from the inevitable 'argument'.

"Whooksh" Dean made a whipped sound.

"Dean…" Lindsey warned.

"Jess" Rory said and he noticed something weird in her voice, she was looking to the distance too. Jess followed her eyes and saw how Luke helped Lorelai off the dance floor and towards the bleachers. He didn't say anything just grabbed Rory's hand and they were on their way.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked rubbing her back; Lorelai was sitting straight, shoulders back, trying to catch her breath. She lifted a hand up telling him to give her a minute.

"Mom?"

"Damn… the baby… won't… move" Lorelai said breathing fast trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Rory frowned looking at Luke for a translation.

"Baby pressing up against her diaphragm" Luke told her.

"Attention all dancers, you have five minutes" Taylor's' voice sounded all throughout the gym.

"Do you want to go back home?" Luke asked her, again, and Lorelai shook her head, again.

"Give me… a minute"

"Hey, come on" Jess placed his arm around Rory's shoulder and led her away while she struggled; he figured Lorelai didn't need everybody around her waiting for her to breathe normally again, and Rory didn't need to be worrying.

"Jess"

"We need to go find our spot"

"Are you crazy?!"

"You're Mom's ok. Us, however, are dead if we don't win that thing for her"

"But…"

"She's fine" he assured and dragged her further away from where Lorelai and Luke were.

Lorelai's breaths started to even and deepen, a smile started to appear on her lips.

"Better?" Luke asked quietly.

"MmmHmm" she nodded.

"I didn't like that, Lorelai. That wasn't just shortness of breath"

"Luke, relax. It was like an elephant sitting on my chest, it was the baby" Lorelai assured.

"But…"

"It _was _shortness of breath; it's all your fault by the way"

"What?"

"The baby… remember the doctor told us how big the baby…"

"Long" Luke corrected, that's what the doctor had told them.

"Fine, how _long_ the baby was. It's not like there's unlimited room there"

"Two minutes everybody! You have two minutes" Taylor's voice rang again.

"Let's go" Lorelai stood up.

"But…"

"I'm good, the baby's good, we're all good, you're not getting out of dancing mister so don't even try" she smiled at him before grabbing his hand.

Those two minutes flew by, especially since Lorelai and Rory kept arguing about the flatness of the gym's floor. Before they knew it, the music started and everybody danced like there was no tomorrow; except Luke and Lorelai who gently swayed to the beat.

"See, it's not so bad" Lorelai cooed and Luke only grunted in acknowledgement but tightened his hold on her. "Umm, Luke…?"

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Luke barked when he noticed Taylor hovering near them with a couple of big fluffy towels.

"If her water breaks and she goes into labor, I want to make sure it's quickly cleaned up so there will be no accidents" he defended.

"Taylor!" Lorelai shrieked appalled.

"Leave" Luke took a threatening step towards him, Taylor shudder a little before scurrying off but staying close to them with the towels by his side. "That man drives me crazy, he's ridiculous and annoying"

"He just wants to avoid a lawsuit" Lorelai reasoned.

"No, he wants to bug me any free moment he gets"

A couple minutes later, they had changed positions and locations; Luke was currently hugging Lorelai from behind, carrying part of her baby-bump weight on his forearms, and they had moved to the back of the gym where they could look at everybody else dance.

"This is nice" Lorelai said after a little silence.

"I wouldn't go so far… it's not that horrible, there that's better" Luke corrected and Lorelai snorted because she knew he was enjoying himself.

"Uh-oh" Lorelai whispered.

"What?"

"Over there…" Lorelai motioned with her head.

"Oh" Luke saw Jess and Rory dancing around and actually enjoying themselves but a couple of people away were Dean and Lindsay; Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Rory and Jess.

"That can't end good" Luke sighed knowing he'd have to play referee in a not so distant future.

.o0 The Middle of the Third Song 0o.

"Ok, I'm tired now and the music woke the baby up"

"So marathon over?"

"Yep…?" Lorelai nodded. "Marathon over" Luke 'un-hugged' her, took her hand, and led her to the bleachers to keep watching for a little while longer before going back home to sleep some more.

.o0 First Break 0o.

Luke had gone to get Lorelai something to eat and Jess had gone to get some coffee for him and Rory.

"How long do you think Dean will ogle Jess?" Lorelai wondered out loud when she noticed Dean's eyes had followed Jess as he went for coffee.

"I don't know, but I hope he stops soon because it's annoying"

"And kinda twilight zone-y"

"What, how?"

"The last time it was you and Dean with Jess ogling you and neglecting his girlfriend, now its you and Jess with Dean ogling you neglecting his girlfriend. Same people, different arrangement"

"That's just too weird to think about"

"Yeah, I know… oh no" Lorelai noticed Dean making a move.

"Uh-oh, I'll be right back" Rory sprang from her seat and over to where Jess was, and where Dean was heading.

"Hey, Diner-boy, get me some coffee too" Dean said walking up to Jess.

"Get it yourself" other than that Jess ignored Dean.

"Rory's got you on a short leash" Jess said nothing, he was just waiting for the coffee's. "You're dancing for her, fetching her coffees, getting dressed in costumes…"

"Jess!"" Rory called jogging up to them.

"Aw, Jess, someone is pulling at your leash. Come on boy, fetch"

"Listen…!" Jess snapped and turned around.

"Come on, Jess, let's go sit for a little while because the break is almost over" Rory pulled at his arm, Jess' eyes were on Dean for a few seconds before he started walking away without saying anything. "Stop it" Rory told Dean before she followed Jess.

During the noon-break, Luke and Lorelai brought Rory and Jess some edible food they could eat fast and not throw up later. All four of them ate together, Rory and Jess faster than Luke and Lorelai since they had to get back to dancing in a few minutes.

A couple of songs after the noon-break was over, Lindsay pulled an Andrew and snapped at Dean, she was tired of being ignored and cranky for having to get up so early just to dance around and watch Dean keep an intense eye on Rory. Jess looked away from the blowout, but only because Rory had made him.

"I'm halfway there" Dean called in the direction of Rory and Jess. "Now all I have to do is sit here and wait for the two of you to fight… just like last time" and he took a seat on the first bleacher; the closest to the couple being watched.

"Is he serious?" Jess said through gritted teeth.

"Just ignore him… please?"

"But…"

"_Please" _she pouted a little and Jess just exhaled in surrender. "Thank you" she gave him a kiss. "Oh, and by the way, this is your fault"

"What?"

"He's only doing what you did"

"Are you defending him?" Jess asked appalled and annoyed.

"I'm not defending him, I just see where he's coming from; he's getting even at you because he thinks you're the reason we broke up… which is kinda true" Jess only smirked.

"I just want him to stop"

"He'll get bored… eventually" Jess just grumbled.

.o0 The Crap Shack 0o.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping" Luke said walking into the living room and seeing Lorelai surrounded by a bunch of clothes.

"Couldn't get comfortable so I decided to do some laundry"

"How proactive of you" he pushed the clothes to the side and took a seat on the couch. "Umm, Lorelai…?"

"Just because they're new doesn't mean we don't have to wash them"

"I know we have to wash them…" Luke started folding little shirts and onesies. "…I just didn't know we had to wash them _now"_

"Might as well" Lorelai shrugged.

"When are you gonna stop cleaning?"

"I'm nesting, Luke. I'm making this house baby-friendly"

"This house's already baby-friendly"

"I can't help it" she sounded annoyed.

"Fine, just… take it easy"

"I'm just folding onesies" she defended.

"Right now, yeah; but don't think I don't know about the light bulbs"

"Light bulbs?" Lorelai feigned ignorance.

"_Yes, _you changed all the light bulbs in the house"

"You knew about that?!"

"Of course I did!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was pissed and if I had said something I would've just ended up yelling at you"

"Why were you pissed?"

"You were on a ladder, on several ladders actually"

"Oh, that" she looked down to her lap.

"Don't be sad" Luke said worried that her hormones would take over and she'd start crying. "I already hid all the ladders, and stepping-stools, and the chemicals" right then the timer went off. "Time to go feed our dancers"

.o0 School Gym 0o.

Lorelai was smart enough to leave before the run around started, and to come back way after it had ended; that way Rory would not have a complete break down with her.

"I'm so tired, coffee is not doing it anymore" Rory whined, she was sitting next to Lorelai on the bleachers, and was leaning against her.

"Come on, honey, only three more hours until this thing is over and I bet people wont last more than one more hour"

"I bet _I _won't last more than an hour"

"Sure you will, just lean on Jess"

"Doubt that'll help, he's leaning on me now"

"That little booger" Lorelai grumbled. "Oh, I brought you guys something" she reached over to a plastic bag beside her.

"Ooh, what? What?" Rory sat up eagerly.

"Two monsters" Lorelai presented proudly.

"Mom!"

"These should keep you guys awake"

"Monster's are not the solution, being nice and letting us go sleep for the next fourteen hours, is the solution"

"Sorry kid, no sleep till I have that trophy in my hands"

"Hey, I'm back" Jess said sitting down next to Rory; he had been in the bathroom.

"Here, Mom brought us monsters to keep us awake"

"Thoughtful" Jess said sarcastically.

.o0 Crap Shack 0o.

"Lorelai…"

"Just a couple more minutes, Luke, please"

"I'm tired"

"One minute"

"I've been up since forever"

"Thirty seconds"

"I'm exhausted"

"Fine!" she sighed overdramatically. "Bye-bye Tommy, goodnight" Lorelai whispered and kissed the trophy.

"Yeah, _Tommy, _get out of my bed" Luke grumbled harshly picking up the trophy.

"Luke! Careful, don't hurt Tommy"

"Tommy's fine" Luke was walking back to bed.

"You need to lay him down, he needs to sleep after all" Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone of voice, Luke sighed and walked back to the trophy; he laid it down and walked back to the bed. "He needs a blanket; I don't want him getting sick"

"Lorelai, stop calling it 'he' it's weird" Luke finally snapped.

"Keep it up and he'll sleep with me while you're down on the couch" Lorelai threatened and Luke only rolled his eyes before tossing a blanket over the trophy.

.o0 Days Later 0o.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Lorelai asked skeptically, they were getting into her new car; Luke driving.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" it was well past noon and it was the first time either of them was leaving the house that day.

"I didn't say that, I was just making sure you wanted me there" they were on their way to the cemetery to pay their respect to William Danes; Lorelai had finally convinced Luke that disappearing for a day was not good.

"I want you there" Luke told her solemnly, after that, silence ruled the car.

Lorelai made Luke stop at a flower shop so she could buy something, after all, 'it was the first time she was meeting his dad' or at least that's what she had told Luke when she was trying to convince him to stop at the shop.

"Hon, are you ok?" Lorelai asked breaking the silence just minutes before they got to the cemetery.

"Uh, yeah, yeah" Luke nodded enthusiastically. "It just feels weird"

"What does?" she panicked a bit.

"Going this early, bringing flowers, bringing someone else, not staying in the diner"

"We can go back, you know. I don't have to go with you, you don't have to stay at the house; go back to your routine"

"But I don't want to, I want this; I want to move on with my life and I want you right next to me while I do so"

"You're being sappy" she teased knowing Luke hated expressing his feelings so she always gave him an out.

.o0 Minutes Later 0o.

"… so you're going to be a grandpa… again. Jess is dating my daughter, talk about a small world huh? And in case you were wondering, Luke did the right thing and proposed, and I said yes…" Lorelai had started talking a little after they got there when she had noticed Luke's face; he just stood there frozen and Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. "What…?" she leaned closer to the headstone. "You want to know the sex of the baby? Sorry, but we're not telling anyone yet" she jumped a bit when she felt two arms snake around her and come to rest under her stomach.

"Thank you" Luke whispered near her ear.

"And your boy here…" she patted his forearm. "… he is such a peep; a peep that's been left out all night. You know… hard on the outside but all marshmallow-y on the inside; yep, that's your boy here"

"Did you just tell my Dad I was a marshmallow?"

"Nope, I told him you were a peep; there's a difference" she corrected giggling.

"See what I have to deal with" Luke spoke looking at the headstone.

"Suck it up babe. You did this and now you're stuck with us" she gently placed her hand on her stomach.

"Happy to" he mumbled.

"Peep" she teased.

After spending a few more minutes at the cemetery they drove back home and went up to their room to lounge the day away. Usually Lorelai would lie cuddle against Luke with him giving her sweet, gentle, reassuring touches; this time, Luke was cuddled against her and she was the one being reassuring. It was just a quiet day; they wouldn't be having many more of those soon. She loved being able to comfort him for a change; her and their baby was what made Luke get through his dark day this year.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Lorelai was half sitting half lying on the bed; Luke had his head pillowed on her lap, his face slightly turned towards her stomach. _Peep _Lorelai thought.

"Not much kicking today" Lorelai answered gently running her fingers through his hair.

"What, why?" Luke frowned getting nervous; usually he was jumpy and nervous when it came to the baby, but today, on his father's anniversary, he was very aware of how fragile life was.

"Babies sense our moods, we've been in a funky one all day so…"

"Sorry" Luke mumbled before an evil glint took residency in his eyes and a smirk took over his features.

"Luke?" Lorelai frowned. Luke sat up and turned to face Lorelai, he considered it a few seconds more before reaching over to tickle her. "Luke!" Lorelai wiggled to try and get away from his hands.

"Still funky?" Luke asked a few seconds later when he pulled back to let her catch her breath.

"Not funky" Lorelai said while gasping for air, Luke narrowed his eyes before tickling her again. On the second time he let her catch her breath Lorelai groaned and pouted.

"Now I won't be able to sleep" her hand was on the side of her belly.

"Good, that means the baby is not in a funky mood anymore" Luke smirked before lying next to Lorelai and placing a hand next to where hers was. She had to smile because Luke had been silly and playful just to make her, and their baby, smile; and on his dark day _peep._

.o0 Days Later, Living room 0o.

"Well… you know how on TV they always show pregnant women walking around with bowls on their belly's?"

"You're doing that right now?" Rory asked a little surprised.

"No, but I did try it earlier"

"So, right now…?"

"I am looking at Luke while he cleans up some popcorn that fell on the floor"

"So you couldn't balance the bowl?"

"Nope, it's very hard"

"I told you it would be" Rory heard Luke call from a distance. "They probably just tape the stupid thing to their stomachs"

"I thought I said I didn't want your input" Lorelai reminded him.

"I thought _I _said I didn't want you balancing that bowl" he shot back.

"Could you guys not fight when I'm on the phone?" Rory piped in.

"We're not fighting Hon, we're just discussing if Luke should sleep on the couch tonight or if he'll suck it up and clean the popcorn in silence"

"Do you always have to threaten me with the couch thing?"

"Yes, and as long as it keeps working I'll keep using it"

"Guys…?" Rory tried again, sensing that this was taking an ugly turn; their tone of voice was not playful anymore.

"You do realize that I can just go to the apartment, right?"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Ok then, go sleep over there…!"

"Mom…?"

"Fine!" Luke said getting up, leaving all the popcorn lying on the floor.

"And stay over there!" Lorelai added after the door slammed.

"Mom?" silence _this can't be good. _"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Rory?"

"Hey, are you ok?" she heard Lorelai sniffle a bit.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry you had to hear that"

"It's no problem" Rory dismissed it and silence followed, she could hear Lorelai's ragged breaths; she was obviously crying. "Mom, what happened?"

"Nothing, babe, everything's fine"

"Mom…"

"Look, I-I have to go, I'll talk to you later"

"Mom…"

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you soon" and with that Lorelai hung up not giving Rory any chance to say anything.

Lorelai sat there a little longer, waiting until the tears stopped rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know why they had been on each others throats lately. Everything had been fine after Luke's dark day, great even; they had been closer than ever and Luke had been so sweet but about a week ago they had started snapping at each other, over the silliest things.

"Stupid Luke, with his stupid I told you so look, and his I told you so tone of voice…" Lorelai started rambling while picking up everything Luke had left on the floor.

Over at the diner, Luke had burst inside and stumped upstairs; good thing the dinner rush had died down and Caesar was about to close other wise the rumors would have started already. The apartment looked different; he hadn't spent the night there alone for a long, long time; ever since the Christopher incident.

"Great" he grumbled.

.o0 Later that Night 0o.

Lorelai groaned up at the ceiling, she turned over to look at the time and 2:46 flashed back at her, mockingly. Again she groaned, she was tired, hurting, and the fight earlier had gotten the baby all riled up.

"Damn" she whispered and struggled to get up. "Now he listens to me" Luke never stayed away when she asked him too, so Lorelai wasn't expecting him to listen this time but apparently he really was mad at her for some reason; so now there was only one thing left to do, go to the diner.

Figuring a late, late, night walk might calm the baby down, and not being in the mood to drive, not that she could anyhow; Lorelai walked over to the diner.

"Luke?" she asked tentatively once she entered the dark apartment. "LuUuke" there was light snoring coming from the bed _aw, the poor guy only snores when something's on his mind. _Lorelai eased closer. "Luke?"

"Mmm?" he stirred a little, his arm tried to come in contact with Lorelai but it just smashed against the bedside table making all the stuff on it fall to the floor. "Crap"

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked wincing.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah" he sat up a little on the bed and inspected his hand, Lorelai turned on the light to also check his hand out; the bright light making him wince and groaned so she just turned it back off.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean this up" she said quickly, after making sure his hand was ok.

"Leave it" Luke told her once he saw her trying to bend over and pick everything up. "I'll get it later"

"But" she pointed to all the different items scattered around on the floor.

"Come to back to bed" his voice thick with sleep.

"Luke…?"

"Mm?"

"I don't fit" she pouted.

"Wha…?"

"We're at the diner, your beds a twin"

"Aha"

"I'm pregnant"

"MmHmm"

"Luke!"

"What?" he woke up again.

"Let's go home" again she pouted.

"The whole pouting thing only works if I can see it"

"Luke" she whined.

"Tell you what…" he got up. "You sleep on the bed, and I'll go to the couch"

"But I thought you said…"

"I'm too tired to argue, or to walk back home"

"Thanks" she smiled and kissed his cheek when he walked past her on his way to the couch.

"We'll talk tomorrow" he promised as he got comfortable.

"Luke…?" he only grunted back. "I love you"

"Love you too" he mumbled back and Lorelai couldn't help but smile. Yeah they were still, technically, fighting and they hadn't resolved anything, and the baby was still kicking like crazy, and they weren't sharing a bed at the moment, but things were looking better; and tomorrow they'd get to the bottom of their recent problems.

.o0 Around 4:30 A.M. 0o.

Lorelai woke up with a start, first she noticed she was not at the house, secondly she noticed Luke was no longer snoring like he had earlier, and thirdly she noticed… pain.

"Luke! Luke, help!" she groaned and before she knew it Luke was by her side.

"What's wrong?" panic was evident in his voice. "Lorelai, talk to me" all she did was grab his thigh and squeeze.

"It hurts" she said through gritted teeth.

"Damn it, the cars not here" Luke was in panic mode for a few moments before he snapped back to fix-it mode. "Ok…ok, Lorelai, honey, I'm gonna call 911 ok, they'll be here soon and everything will be ok"

"No, not 911, I don't like ambulances" Lorelai said near tears.

"I know, but we don't have the car here"

"Sookie! She has a car, and she lives practically across the street"

"Sookie's sleeping, and we need to go now"

"Luke, please, no ambulance's" he debated it a second longer before picking up the phone.

"Is Sookie deaf in one ear?" Luke wondered out loud when no one was answering the phone and Lorelai couldn't help but smile a little at that, since she had said the exact same thing a few years back. "You stopped squeezing my leg" Luke noted.

"It doesn't hurt anymore"

"Sookie…? Jackson, sorry… yes I know… yes… ok… hey! There's a reason I called so stop with the sermon… sorry… it's Lorelai… we're at the diner and we need a car… they're at the house… she's in pain… we don't know… thank you" and with that Luke hung up. "He's on his way here"

"I think we're ok now, he doesn't have to…"

"We're going to the hospital, and you won't convince me otherwise"

"Ok" she noticed the tone on his voice: it was firm but scared.

"Ok then" he nodded. "Let's get downstairs; Sookie doesn't live that far away"

"Alright" they got up and made their way downstairs.

.o0 Hospital Room 0o.

"Take your hands off me! This is your fault! Consider yourself celibate from now on!"

"Ma'am, just focus on pushing, please" the doctor said.

"I will focus on whatever the hell I want!"

"Not the best time to mess with her"

"You shut up and coach me, celibate man"

.o0 Hallway 0o.

"Wow, you won't be like that, will you?" Luke asked Lorelai, they were being wheeled to a room.

"God I hope not. It sounds like she's giving birth to a three year old" Lorelai said wincing; the nurse that was wheeling her couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Alright, here you are, the doctor will be here shortly" the nurse said while hooking Lorelai up to several machines.

"OK, thank you" Lorelai said while getting comfortable, the nurse left them alone

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"I'm good, no pain or anything" she smiled smoothing out the sheets.

"Are you lying?"

"Fibbing" she corrected after a little silence.

"Lorelai…"

"It hurts a little… but only a little" she added quickly.

"But it still hurts"

"Only a little" before Luke could add another 'but it still hurts' the doctor came in.

"So… you were in pain?" he asked focusing on her chart and not on them; which was good because Lorelai did a 'duh' face before agreeing with him.

.o0 A Couple Minutes Later 0o.

"See, you were just startled" Luke said after they had bugged the doctor into doing a bunch of tests, twice.

"You didn't feel it, you have no opinion on it" Lorelai snapped back.

"It was just Braxton Hicks, those things aren't even painful"

"Luke, shut up" truth was, he was still scared, the moment he heard Lorelai say she was in pain his heart nearly stopped, but now, they knew it was only Braxton Hicks so he was trying to calm himself down. "Stop laughing"

"I'm not laughing; I was… ah… yawning"

"Right" she crossed her arms and turned to look away from him. "Remember the lady from earlier?"

"The one giving birth to the three year old?"

"Yes, remember how she was calling the guy 'celibate man'?"

"Uh yeah" Luke didn't know where she was going with this.

"That's you now, buddy, for making fun of me"

"You know, I'd rather you send me to the couch than make me that man"

"Too bad" was all Lorelai said.

.o0 A couple days later, before Christmas 0o.

Sookie and Lorelai went to the Mall; well Lorelai bugged Sookie until she'd agree on going. It had taken longer to convince Luke. But now there they were, at the Mall just days before Christmas and within weeks of delivery.

"What did you get Luke?" Sookie asked happily. And Lorelai just pointed to her stomach. "Are you serious?"

"Of course not, but that's what he thinks. He keeps saying not to get him anything but I can't just not get him anything for Christmas. I mean we gave him something every year before we got pregnant…."

"Together" Sookie corrected and Lorelai made a weird face. "Don't say 'before we got pregnant' say 'before we got together' its better"

"It's the same thing"

"No, one says you got together, and the other one says you guys are only together because you got drunk and pregnant"

"Anyways… we always got him something and I'm not about to stop now especially since…" she stopped talking.

"Especially since?" Sookie pried.

"Sorry, ignore that" Lorelai smiled.

"What? Why?" now Sookie really want to know.

"Luke told me something, something I promised I wouldn't tell anyone because it's very deep and sad, and is his business"

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Sookie lifted her right hand.

"I don't know, not even Rory knows"

"I swear"

"I don't know why you're so eager, it's not happy" Sookie shrugged. "Ok, but you swore; not even Jackson" Lorelai warned and Sookie nodded. "Before Rory and I started giving him presents on Christmas and his birthday he didn't get anything"

"Well that makes sense" Sookie thought out loud.

"No, he didn't get a Christmas present after his Mom died"

"What? But that was ages ago"

"He helped his Dad keep up pretenses for Liz, but he got put in the back burner. He got stuff for his birthday from his Dad, but not the same as when his Mom was alive"

"Aw Luke" Sookie said sadly. "That man has suffered _so _much"

"Remember your promise" Lorelai warned and Sookie nodded. "Don't start giving him stuff either, or he'll know"

"But…"

"Sookie"

"Fine, everything will be as before" she promised. "Didn't his Mom die when he was like eleven?"

"Something like that" Lorelai nodded.

"Aw"

"Sookie"

"I swear, I promise!" Lorelai's phone started to ring.

"I'm ok, stop checking up on me" Lorelai answered without looking at the id.

"I am not checking up on you"

"Sorry Mom, I thought it was Luke" Lorelai made a face to Sookie and began wandering of so Sookie wouldn't hear them.

"Why would he be checking up on you?"

"It's silly, Sookie and I went to the Mall and he keeps calling making sure I haven't gone into labor or something"

"You're at the Mall! Lorelai Gilmore, it's crazy with holiday shoppers and you're almost in your ninth month!"

"Yes"

"This is not a joke, no wonder Luke keeps calling"

"Mom, is there a reason you called?"

"Yes, destiny, go back home and relax"

"What" she couldn't help but giggle. "You believe in destiny?"

"Lorelai, you were in the hospital just a few days back"

"Yes, for Braxton Hicks, nothing serious"

"Still, you should be home relaxing, not out shopping; I can't believe Luke let…"

"Hey! He didn't 'let' me" Lorelai sounded appalled, she's not his property and she couldn't believe her mom had said that. "Again, is there a reason you called?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing" Emily said plainly.

"I'm doing good" Lorelai answered confused, this didn't sound like her Mom at all.

"Good"

"Oh my God" Lorelai groaned.

"What?!" Emily sounded a little panicked.

"That smells _so _good" Lorelai had walked over to the food court and there was a donut stand with freshly baked ones.

"Lorelai Gilmore! That was not funny!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it as a joke" she said it giggling.

"Like I believe that" Emily muttered.

"Mom, it was nice that you called to check in but I'm starving right now and the baby really wants a donut so…"

"Alright I'll leave"

"Thanks" Lorelai said amazed that her Mom had taken the hint.

"Call me when you go to the hospital" Emily said _and there it is _Lorelai thought.

"Mom, I'm not going to have this baby and not tell you, you don't have to call in and check if I've popped every other day"

"Very graphic"

"I'll let you know, well _I _won't but Luke will, if not Rory will because I doubt she'll want to be in the delivery room"

"I thought you wanted a donut?" Emily asked amused because of Lorelai's ramble.

"Oh yeah…" she snapped back. "Ok, I'm leaving now, I'll let you know when the baby starts kindergarten"

"Lorelai!"

"Bye Mom" and with that she hung up and went to get her donut.

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**I'll try really really hard to post the next one faster, in my head it's all done and the story is complete but it's hard getting it from there to FF.**

**Next chapter wont be so long though because it will be setting up for the last (or second to last) one.**

**Let me know what you thought.**** This about to get good…**


End file.
